<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Will Survive by chemrunner57</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334577">I Will Survive</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemrunner57/pseuds/chemrunner57'>chemrunner57</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama &amp; Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:47:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>59,425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemrunner57/pseuds/chemrunner57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron is finishing Auror training.  Hermione is finishing Hogwarts.  Ron is ready to get on with his life, but things don't work out the way he hoped.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Dumped</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I think Ron is the best and I am so tired of hearing that “Ron isn’t good enough for Hermione”  when I believe the opposite is true.  This story has been kicking around in my head for a while, and now that we’re quarantined I have time to actually put it down on paper.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER ONE:</p><p> </p><p>Ron was excited as he sat there on Platform 9 ¾, waiting for the Hogwarts Express to arrive from Hogsmead station.  He hadn’t seen her since the Christmas holidays.  She had claimed she was too busy being Head Girl and revising for her N.E.W.T.s to come home during Easter break.  He had been disappointed that letters from her had diminished so much since she returned, but he convinced himself it was only because she’d been so busy.  It would be good again now that she was back.  He had missed her so much.  He had so much to tell her, and he couldn’t wait.</p><p> </p><p>He was going to tell her about the small cottage he had bought and then ask her to move in with him.  He was going to tell her how Auror training had finally sparked the student in him.  How what he was learning had so many practical uses and was actually related to real life and to being an effective Auror so he was motivated like never before, like he had never been at Hogwarts.  He was sure she would be so proud when he told her that he was first in his Auror class in the physical tests like running, strength, agility and actual spell casting, but he was also first in the class academically, actually getting better scores than Harry himself.  But mostly Ron was going to tell Hermione how much he loved her and how he was so looking forward to being together now.  Maybe even forever, he thought.</p><p> </p><p>How long until the train gets here? he wondered.  Ron looked up and down the platform and he saw several people he recognized.  Neville was to his left probably waiting for Luna.  Harry was right next to him waiting for Ginny.  The three of them were thrilled to actually have the weekend off from Auror training.  One more week of training, then graduation, and then they’d be starting at the Ministry as Junior Aurors.  Ron couldn’t wait to use his training to help track down the remaining Death Eaters that had so far eluded custody and trial.  He finally had purpose and direction in his life and he was thrilled he’d be able to share that with Hermione.</p><p>Finally the train arrived and everyone leapt to their feet to meet the returning students.  Ron saw Luna depart and head toward Neville.  Harry saw Ginny and ran to greet her with a hug and a long lingering kiss.  Since they reconnected after the war Ron didn’t have any trouble seeing them together.  In fact he was truly pleased to see how they made each other happy.  He was dismayed that he hadn’t seen Hermione yet.  Ginny came over hugged her brother.  “Have you seen Hermione?” he asked her.  “Where is she?”  Ginny replied, “I think she has Head Girl things to do before she gets off.  Don’t worry, she’ll be here soon.”  “I hope so,” said Ron.  With that, Harry grabbed Ginny’s trunk, shrunk it down and put it in his pocket.  Turning to Ron, Harry said “see you at the Burrow for dinner tonight?”  “Absolutely” replied Ron.  And then Harry and Ginny apparated away.  Ron wasn’t sure where they were going, but he wasn’t sure he wanted to know.</p><p> </p><p>And then she was there.  Ron saw Hermione finally leave the train and watched as she too shrunk her trunk and put it in her pocket. “Hermione!” he cried and he ran to her.  He went to kiss her, but she turned her head and all Ron got was her cheek.  Confused, he tried to kiss her again and was again met with only her cheek.  “Hermione?  What’s going on?” he asked.  Hermione quietly replied, “Ron, we need to talk.  Somewhere more private.”  Ron moved them over to a bench and they sat down.  </p><p> </p><p>Hermione looked at Ron and began to talk.  “Ron, I’ve had a lot of time to think since Christmas.  I’m sorry, but it just isn’t there anymore.  The spark between us has faded and I want to break up.  What we had was a wartime fantasy, but the war is over and I’m ready to move on.  We’re too different, and not…  not in a good way.  You are looking to have a good time and just want to get by, but I want to be great, shaping and changing the world.  You’re happy with food and Quidditch, I’m happy with work and books and making things happen.”  By this time she had tears on her cheeks and a sad forced smile on her face.  “But Hermione,” Ron replied, “I’m not…”  “No, Ron,” Hermione interrupted.  “This is what I’ve decided and I can’t talk about it anymore.  I’m going to my parents and starting my new job at the Ministry on Monday.  Goodbye Ron.”  Then she stood and apparated away.</p><p> </p><p>Ron stood; shocked, staring down at where she was just sitting.  “What just happened?” he thought.  His vision of the future, with him as an Auror and them sharing the cottage while she worked at the Ministry just evaporated.  He sat back down on the bench and put his head in his hands.  His thoughts continued, “I didn’t even get a chance to tell her that I’m different, that I actually enjoying studying when learning practical and useful magic.  I didn’t get a chance to tell her how well I’m doing and how she inspires me to be the best Auror so that I can keep her safe.  What am I going to do now?  She was the whole reason I started this, and now what do I do?  How do I live?  How do I keep going when my reason for living has just been taken away from me?  How do I survive?"</p><p> </p><p>Still somewhat in a daze, he finally looked up and realized he was the only one on the platform.  Or he thought he was the only one when he noticed someone down on the other end of the platform also sitting on a bench.  From where he was it looked like Luna, but he couldn’t be sure.  He stood and walked toward her and quickly realized she was sobbing as she sat.  </p><p>“Luna?”  He asked tentatively.  “Is that you?  What’s wrong?”  Luna looked up and Ron noticed her eyes were red and swollen and her cheeks were covered in tears.  “Ron, is that you?” she asked with a quivering voice.  “Yeah, Luna, it’s me,” he replied softly  “Are you ok?”  “Oh Ron,” she cried and jumped up and wrapped her arms around him and buried her face on Ron’s chest.  Ron instinctively hugged her and held her as she continued to sob.  “ssh, ssh, now, it’s ok, it’s ok, I’ve got you, I’ve got you,” Ron tried to comfort the distraught girl.  “Tell me what’s wrong, Luna, what’s got you so upset?  And where’s Neville?  Wasn’t he going to meet you?”  With that Luna let out a strangled scream “Neville is what’s wrong!!” And then she buried deeper into Ron’s chest and hugged him even tighter.</p><p> </p><p>After what seemed like an hour, but was probably only a few minutes, Luna’s sobs began to slow and quiet down.  She looked up at Ron and sniffed hard and wiped her nose on her sleeve.  “Neville just broke up with me,” she said quietly.  “It was a complete surprise.  I thought I was going to live with him after Hogwarts.  Daddy’s still in St. Mungos and our house hasn’t been repaired enough to live in.  I have nowhere to go now.”  “Wow,” thought Ron "this is too weird."</p><p> </p><p>“Well, Luna, you can stay with me.  I’ve got room.”  Luna looked up surprised.  “What about Hermione?  she asked. “Isn’t she going to live with you?  That’s what we all thought.”  “You’re not going to believe this, but you’re not only one who was dumped today, Ron replied sadly.   “Hermione also just broke up with me.  Let’s get your stuff and I’ll apparate us home.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Help from the muggles?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ron gets some unexpected help from an unexpected source</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER TWO:</p><p> </p><p>Ron and Luna landed in the lounge of Ron’s small cottage. He took her hand and led her to the small spare bedroom. This was the room that Ron had set aside to be Hermione’s library.   He took his wand and conjured the small sofa into a single twin bed.</p><p>“You can stay here,” said quietly in a voice almost devoid of emotion. “It was going to be Hermione’s place.”</p><p>Dropping Luna’s hand he walked back to the lounge and sat heavily into his favorite overstuffed chair. He put his head in his hands and leaned over in the dim room. It seemed the shock was beginning to wear off and the emotions began to set in. He sat there and sobbed into his hands and slowly began to rock back and forth in the chair. After a few minutes he stopped crying and stood. He walked down the hall toward his bedroom. Passing by Luna in her room, and completely ignoring her, he shuffled into his room and fell hard onto his bed.</p><p>Grabbing his pillow he started to pound his fist into it and cursing out loud. “Fuck… shit… fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!! Fuck Hermione!   Fuck everyone! Fuck the ministry and fuck the Aurors. I’ve got no reason to keep doing this shit; I should just quit and get the fuck out of here. Get as far away from that bitch as I can.”</p><p>He stood up defiantly with a hard look on his face and then collapsed back on the bed, sitting on the edge with his head in his hands. “Who am I kidding?” he asked softly to himself. “Who am I kidding? I’m nothing without her. She was the reason for everything. I’m lost and confused and worthless if I’m not with her.   What the fuck do I do <em>now</em>?”</p><p>“Well’” a kind, soft voice answered. “We should probably get ready to go to the Burrow for the ‘Welcome Home’ dinner with your family,” said Luna. Ron looked up and saw her timidly standing in the doorway. “When I’m sad like now, and sad like you are, I always feel better when I’m with friends,” she continued. “When I’m with my friends, I find I’m better at being sad. Being here with you right now is already helping me to feel better. You found me and brought me here and I’m not as sad as I was. I still miss Neville, and I’m still mad at him, but I guess you taking care of me makes me feel that someone still likes me, and that helps. Let’s go find your family and let them help you. You’ll feel better.”</p><p>“But what do I tell them when Hermione isn’t with me?” Ron replied bitterly. “They’re expecting her and they all will assume that I fucked things up again.” “You tell them the truth,” she replied calmly. “You tell them exactly what she told you about why she broke up with you. They’ll see it wasn’t your fault and you didn’t ‘fuck things up’ again.” She used her two hands to mimic quotation marks as she finished.</p><p>Ron and Luna spent the next few minutes getting themselves ready to go. They met in the lounge and shyly smiled at each other. “You look better, Luna,” said Ron. “You too,” she replied.</p><p>Moving to the fireplace and grabbing a pinch of floo powder and throwing it down, Luna cried “The Burrow,” and disappeared into the green flames. Ron followed immediately after. Stumbling out of the fireplace, Ron looked around at his childhood home. He dusted the soot off himself and found he was looking at Harry, Ginny, and Luna. “Luna!” exclaimed Ginny. “What are you doing here, and where’s Hermione, Ron?”</p><p>“Luna’s here because Neville broke up with her and she had nowhere to go so she’s staying with me, and Hermione’s not here because she dumped me,” replied Ron quietly, sounding completely defeated.</p><p>Ginny jumped up and yelled “What?? What did you do? What did you do to make her break up with you? Is this just another Ron and Hermione row?”</p><p>Harry looked at Ron and saw the hurt in Ron’s eyes and the sadness on his face. “You both must be pretty upset with everything,” he said. “C’mere and sit down. Tell us what happened.”</p><p>Luna sat down next to Ginny on the sofa and Ron slumped down in one of the chairs. Luna explained in a halting voice how Neville told her “he had met someone new and wanted to be with her instead. How he was sorry, but it was for the best.” Luna finished and then hung her head and let the tears flow.</p><p>Harry and Ginny then looked at Ron expectedly. Ginny asked softly “what happened Ron?”</p><p>Ron told them how since Christmas, Hermione’s letters had become fewer and far between and that she wouldn’t let him kiss her after she got off the train. He continued softly, “then she told me how all I cared about was food and Quidditch and just getting by while was she interested in work and being great and changing the world and she couldn’t do that if she was with me.”</p><p>“Didn’t you tell her how much you’ve changed since starting Auror training?” yelled Harry. “You’re top of the class, you beat everyone on all the tests, you’ve really found your focus and are completely serious about being the best Auror you can be! She would love the new Ron, the two of you would be great together!”</p><p>“I didn’t get the chance,” said Ron slowly. “She said she didn’t want to talk about it anymore and then apparated away. Left me there by myself.”</p><p>“Fortunately for me, Ron saw me at the end of the platform all by myself as well” interjected Luna. “He took me home. Now we are here, and are trying to figure out what to do next.”</p><p>“Yeah,” added Ron. “I don’t know what to do, I’m not even sure I want to be an Auror anymore. I want to just get out of here and go as far away as I can. I don’t know if you felt this way after Harry broke up with you, Ginny, but it sucks. It sucks big time.” Ron hesitated for a minute and then continued, “I’m not hungry, tell Mom &amp; Dad what happened, but I’m going home. You can come whenever you want, Luna, just use ‘Vine Cottage’ in the floo.”</p><p>“Wait Ron!” exclaimed Ginny. “Wait a minute. Give me a chance to help you out. Come on and sit back down and listen to what I have to say. This might even help you, Luna.”</p><p>“I don’t know what will help,” answered Ron, but he sat down anyway. “But ok, go on, what do you have?”</p><p>“Ok, well, when Harry broke up with me, I was devastated. I knew it was for a so-called noble reason, but it still hurt; it hurt badly,” Ginny started while looking down at the floor. “I didn’t know what to do either. I didn’t want to go back to Hogwarts, but Mom made me go,” she continued while looking up at Ron. “I got to school and didn’t care about anything; I didn’t care going to class, I didn’t do my homework; I didn’t even care about Quidditch. But then I met this muggleborn girl in second year named Amy. Amy wondered why I was so down in the dumps. I explained the situation and how heartbroken I was.   She told me she knew exactly what I needed to hear. I didn’t understand but then she pulled out this weird muggle thing called a ‘Walkman’ that played music.”</p><p>Ginny hesitated for a moment. “I don’t know how it works, but she fooled around with it for a minute and then put these things called earphones on my head. She told me to listen to this song and then she pushed a button. She said it was a song by a muggle singer named Gloria Gaynor.”</p><p>“Yeah, so what does this have to do with anything”, said Ron sounding annoyed.</p><p>Ginny answered quickly “this song helped me get through the heartache, helped me get back on my feet, helped me keep going. It was so helpful I wrote down the words so I could read them whenever I started to feel down or like giving up again. I pasted the words on my mirror in the dorm so I’d see them everyday. After a while I found I didn’t need them anymore so I folded up the parchment and put it in my trunk. Give me a minute and I’ll go get it.” Ginny jumped up and headed up the stairs to her room.</p><p>“This is crazy,” said Ron. “I don’t see how this will be any help. I feel like dying and Ginny wants to sing to me. This is stupid, I’m leaving.”</p><p>“Wait Ron,” replied Harry. “What can it hurt?”</p><p>Ginny bounded down the stairs and shoved the parchment into Ron’s hands. Ron looked down and started to read.</p><p>“Read it out loud, please,” asked Ginny.</p><p>Ron looked up and then began to read for all to hear. They all heard:</p><p>
         <em>At first I was afraid, I was petrified<br/>
Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side<br/>
But then I spent so many nights thinking how you did me wrong<br/>
And I grew strong<br/>
And I learned how to get along…<br/>
<br/>
</em>

  <em>Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye<br/>
Do you think I'd crumble<br/>
Did you think I'd lay down and die?<br/>
Oh no, not I, I will survive<br/>
Oh, as long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive<br/>
I've got all my life to live<br/>
And I've got all my love to give and I'll survive<br/>
I will survive, hey, hey</em>

  <em><br/>
It took all the strength I had not to fall apart<br/>
Kept trying hard to mend the pieces of my broken heart<br/>
And I spent oh-so many nights just feeling sorry for myself<br/>
I used to cry<br/>
But now I hold my head up high and you see me<br/>
Somebody new<br/>
I'm not that chained-up little person and still in love with you…<br/>
<br/>
</em>

  <em>I will survive<br/>
I will survive*<br/>
<br/>
</em>
</p><p>Ron finished and looked up expectantly at Ginny. He then looked down and read the words again to himself.</p><p>“This song is called ‘<em>I Will Survive</em>.’ Don’t you see, Ron?” Ginny cried. “You can survive, you will survive. The best way to get back at Hermione is to survive and keep doing what you’re doing and show her and yourself what you can do. Show her that you can survive and thrive without her. Make her see how amazing you’ve become, how strong you are and how you’re more than food and Quidditch. You’ve got to live your life. You have to survive! You have to survive.”</p><p>“Huh,” answered Ron. “Sounds good, but I’m not sure I can do it.”</p><p>“Sure you can,” replied Ginny. “Don’t you think so Harry?” she asked.</p><p>“Absolutely,” answered Harry. “Absolutely. You’ve done amazing while she was at Hogwarts, you can keep doing it.”</p><p>“I don’t know,” said Ron. “I don’t know.”</p><p>“Ok, we’re going to start now,” said Ginny. “Now repeat after me Ron,” she continued. “I will survive. Now you.”</p><p>Ron gave a slight smirk and repeated the words softly.</p><p>“No Ron! Say it like you mean it. You, too Luna.”</p><p>Ron and Luna looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders and repeated, “I will survive.”</p><p>“Again, with conviction!” implored Ginny. “Loud enough for the world to hear.”</p><p>Ron and Luna both stood and shouted together “I WILL SURVIVE!” And then they sat down and almost smiled at each other.</p><p>“Thanks, Gin,” said Ron. “Can I keep this? Maybe it will help.”</p><p>“Sure,” she replied, and then looked at Harry with love in her eyes. “I don’t need it anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>_______________________</p><p> </p><p>               *Selected lyrics from <em>I Will Survive.</em>      Songwriters: Dino Fekaris / Frederick J. Perren</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ron and Luna</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ron and Luna learn to help each other in many different ways</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER THREE</p><p> </p><p>After completing an awkward dinner with his family, and getting more reassurances and encouragement from Ginny and Harry, Ron and Luna used the floo to return to Ron’s place. They stepped out and dusted the soot from their clothes.</p><p> </p><p>Luna turned to Ron and asked “Vine Cottage? Is that the name of this house?”</p><p> </p><p>Ron answered somewhat sheepishly “Yeah, it seemed a good idea at the time. I thought Hermione would like it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I like it,” replied Luna as she moved towards her bedroom. “I’m tired and I’m going to go get ready for bed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait Luna, wait… wait just a minute, ok? Ron said quietly and pulled out the parchment that Ginny gave him. “Could we talk a bit about what Ginny said and this?” he said, pointing to the page. “I kinda need some help wrapping my head around all this, and maybe we can help each other? I’m still pretty upset and I need to be ready for the last week of Auror training that starts day after tomorrow on Monday, and I’m not sure about it, please?”</p><p> </p><p>Luna looked thoughtful for a moment, and then looked at Ron with a smile. “Sure. How about we meet back here in a few minutes after I get ready?”</p><p> </p><p>They both returned to the lounge and sat down next to each other on the couch and looked at each other with hope in their eyes. Ron pulled out the parchment and they read it to each other several times. They went long into the night chatting and offering encouraging words to each other. Both shed tears and cried on each other’s shoulders before they agreed to head off to bed.</p><p> </p><p>Later that night, Ron was lying in bed staring at the ceiling. He kept wondering what he could have done differently to keep Hermione with him. He replayed in his head all of their times together since the end of the war just a little bit more than a year ago. Hard as he tried, he couldn’t figure out what he had done wrong. He’d gone with her and supported her when she went to Australia to restore her parent’s memories. He’d helped her bring them back to England and helped her reestablish them back in Hermione’s childhood home.</p><p> </p><p>He’d been serious when he thought it was needed, and he hoped he had added some lightness and humor when that was needed, too. He was there to comfort her when she had nightmares. He disagreed with her when she said she wanted to return to Hogwarts, but he still had helped her prepare to go. He had written to her at least every week when Auror Training allowed. He’d been agreeable when she wanted to spend Christmas with her folks and they had had what he thought was an amazing New Year’s Eve before she returned to school.</p><p> </p><p>He realized it was after that that things began to cool off with her. Her letters started to become fewer and shorter. She didn’t come home for Easter holidays claiming, “she had to prepare for NEWTS.” Maybe absence didn’t make the heart grow fonder, he thought. He lay there stewing all this in his head when he heard a soft cough from his door. He looked up and saw Luna standing there.</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t sleep?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” she answered quietly. “I can’t sleep and I really don’t want to be alone. All I do is think about how much I miss Neville.” She looked down at the floor and asked in a soft shy voice “could I sleep in here with you? Just as friends? Please?”</p><p> </p><p>Ron thought for a minute and answered as he budged over in his king sized bed, “Sure, come on in,” as he raised his covers in an invitation for her to join him.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you so much, you’ve been such a good friend to take care of me like this. I won’t bother you, I promise,” Luna said as she climbed into bed next to him. They lay there quietly for a while when Luna suddenly rolled over and snuggled into Ron’s side.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, uh, Luna? What are you doing?” Ron said as his eyes flew open and he looked at her surprised. He was even more surprised when she leaned up and kissed him squarely on the lips. Ron’s immediate reaction was to return the kiss, but then he seemed to grasp what was going on and gently pushed her away. “Uh, Luna, um, I don’t think that is a good idea.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I agree” she replied. “But I had to see. You’re right, Ron, I think we will always be only friends, but I had to kiss you to find out. You are amazing, and the kiss was nice, but there wasn’t any magic. I have always wondered and I needed to make sure. Now I know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Um, ok. I think we should try to sleep now. It’s awfully late. Good night, Luna.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good night, Ron.”</p><p> </p><p>__________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Ron woke up the next morning with Luna still snuggled into his side. He didn’t mind her being there, but he was glad they had established the ‘just friends’ status earlier. He slid himself up and out of bed without waking her up then pulled on a pair of workout shorts and a tee shirt and headed to the kitchen to make breakfast. A short time later, Luna joined him.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning’’ Ron said as she sat down at the table. “Coffee? Breakfast? he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“A little of both,” she replied and then continued, “thank you so much for letting me stay with you, Ron.” Then looking down sheepishly she said quietly “and for letting me sleep in your bed. I haven’t slept that well in months. You are very comfortable and I hope I can keep doing that for a while?” She looked up hopefully.</p><p> </p><p>Ron sat and looked at her for a minute. “Yeah, sure, why not? I’m glad we figured out last night that our being together is strictly platonic, so it’s no big deal to share the same bed. I liked having you there as well. I think we can be good for each other trying to move on from… ah, um, you know.</p><p> </p><p>They both sat in silence for a few minutes and finished their meal. Ron got up and magic’d the dishes to wash in the sink.</p><p> </p><p>He looked at Luna and asked “Would you mind doing me a favor later? I’ve got some Auror homework and stuff to study this morning and then I need to go to Diagon Alley and buy dress robes for graduation on Friday. Ah, um, I don’t have anyone to help me anymore, so would you mind coming with me? I’m pants at picking out clothes and could really use the help.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure! That’d be wonderful, Ronald. I’d love to.”</p><p> </p><p>“Great!” he replied. “We’ll apparate to the Leaky for lunch and then head over to Madam Maulkins at noon.”</p><p> </p><p>_____________________________________</p><p> </p><p>That evening after an enjoyable lunch together and a rather successful expedition for clothes, Ron and Luna sat eating together in the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“I do love those new dress robes you got, Ron. The blue color so brings out the color of your eyes. And now that you have some robes that were actually made for you and fit like they should, the whole world will be able to see how fit you’ve become. I can see your broad shoulders and your strong arms. You’re going to look great at graduation. None of the witches will be able to keep their eyes off you.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron laughed, but then got serious. “How are you doing, Luna? Are you ok? I don’t know about you, but I start to feel good again, and then I think of Hermione and I get sad again. I asked her to go to the Auror Graduation to see how I’ve grown up and matured some. I finally found something worth working hard for and I wanted her to see how I can be more of a student than I was at Hogwarts. I guess that will never happen.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait a minute, Ron. Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten the song words Ginny gave you. You can show Hermione by being the best Auror there is. Go out there and kick some dark wizard ass. I know you can do it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I do need to remember those words, and I think I know how to do that. Wait right here.”</p><p> </p><p>Luna heard Ron leave and then come back through the back door. He had two small stones in his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“At Auror training we learned a spell to help us remember things. It’s damn useful when you’ve got a written plan or something down on parchment. I think it will work for us.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron pulled out the parchment he got from Ginny and laid it out on the table. He pulled out his wand and said the words <em>‘Memores Verborum’ </em>while passing his wand over the written words.</p><p> </p><p>Ron looked at Luna and gave her one of the stones. “Ok, you have to hold onto this while I do the next step. Ron touched his wand to Luna’s stone and said ‘<em>Nunc.’</em> He then grabbed his stone and repeated ‘Nunc.’</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, it works like this, after you let go of the stone, all you have to do is touch the stone and say or think ‘<em>Nunc</em>’ and you’ll get a memory of what was written down. So whenever you want to remember you can just touch your stone, say the word and you will. The stone only works for whoever was holding it when the spell was cast, so no one else will know. Put your stone down and try it.”</p><p> </p><p>Luna did as Ron asked and when she touched her stone again and said the incantation, a surprised look of wonder came over her face. “Wow, that’s amazing Ron. I can see the parchment in my mind and I can read it and remember the words!”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s terrific,” replied Ron. “I’m going to carry my stone in my pocket for a while to help me out. You should do the same, that way whenever we start to feel sad we can just use our stones to keep us motivated and to help us get over the sadness and help us remember to survive and live.”</p><p> </p><p>After a moment, Ron looked at Luna somewhat sheepishly and said “Oh yeah, I almost forgot, would you go to the Auror Graduation with me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, Ronald. I’d be honored,” Luna said with a smile and a hug.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4 -- Graduation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's graduation day and there are surprises for some.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER FOUR</p>
<p>It had a long, tough week for Ron, but Friday was finally here.  He had finished the last four days of Auror training and he was still top of his class both physically and academically.  During the week he’d had to use his stone to keep his motivation up and his focus on what he was doing.  It was all too tempting to get distracted and get lost while thinking about Hermione, so he was glad he had his stone to help.  Every time he used it, he came back to himself just a little bit stronger than before.  The good news was he was using it less as the week went on, and that gave him hope that someday he might just be able to move on from her.  He just wasn’t sure he wanted to.</p>
<p>Luna had spent the week visiting her dad in St. Mungos and then working with the Ministry crew to get their house back together and ready to live in again.  “They think Daddy will be able to leave the hospital in about a month,” Luna had told Ron.  “Our house should be ready by then.”  She then looked down and asked quietly “is it ok if I stay till then?  I’m finding it very comfortable here with you, but I don’t want to be an inconvenience.”</p>
<p>Ron quickly replied, “Of course you can stay.  You’ve been good for me too, and it is comfortable with you.  We’re helping each other recover from our breakups and I don’t know if I could even sleep if you weren’t snoring next to me.  There’s no hurry to leave. I know you probably are looking forward to being home with your dad, but I like you being with me.  I’m not sure I’ll be ready in a month, so stay as long as you need, or even longer,” he finished with a shy smile.</p>
<p>All Luna did was blush just a bit and whisper, “Oh Ronald.”</p>
<p>During a break in training one day earlier that week, Ron had asked Neville what had happened.  “I feel so bad,” said Neville, “but I’ve become really close to Hannah Abbot during training, and Luna wasn’t here, and she wants to go traveling the world and I want to stay close to home and close to Gran, so it really wasn’t going to work anyway, so I had to break up with her.  I heard that she’s staying with you, and I’m grateful for that.  I tried to get her to come with me, but I think she was too upset.”</p>
<p>Ron replied, “That’s an understatement, Mate, that’s an understatement.  She was pretty devastated.  And anyway, since Hermione dumped me as well, I’ve got space for her at home so we’re doing a good job helping each other out and distracting each other.  It’s cool that we’ve established that it’s strictly platonic for now, but who knows what might happen down the road.  For now, though, we’re just friends.”</p>
<p>___&amp;___</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Friday evening Ron apparated himself and Luna to the Auror Training Grounds and they walked to the large training room where the Auror Graduation was being held.  </p>
<p>Ron walked with Luna into the room, nicely set up for the ceremony.  Ron looked around and saw his family and waved.  “I asked Ginny to save you a seat with my family,” he told her.  “They’re right over there.  I have to go get ready with all the other trainees in the back.  I’ll see you afterward and we can go to the reception, ok?”</p>
<p>Luna nodded with a simple “yes, that will be wonderful” and kissed him on the cheek as he turned to go.  “Wait, Ron,” she continued quietly.  “Don’t forget about all we’ve talked about this week, don’t forget what your stone has to say, you are awesome Ron, don’t forget that either.”</p>
<p>Ron smiled and said “thanks, Luna, you’re pretty awesome yourself,” and walked to where he had to meet all the other graduates.  He had a bit of a bounce in his step as he said to himself, “I am pretty awesome and blimey, is everyone going to be surprised today.”</p>
<p>Luna went over to sit with the rest of the Weasleys.  She saw that Arthur and Molly were there along with Bill, Percy, George, and Ginny, but that Charlie must not have been able to get away.  Luna went over to sit next to Ginny but then noticed that Hermione was already there.  Luna went to the empty aisle seat next to Hermione as she greeted everyone.</p>
<p>“Hello, Weasleys,” she said loud enough for all to hear and then she looked down next to her and said softly “hello, Hermione, I didn’t expect to see you here today, but it’s nice to see you’re here to support Ronald.”</p>
<p>“I’m here to support all my friends, Harry, Neville, too, not just Ron,” Hermione said coldly.  “I suppose you’re here for your boyfriend Neville, then?”</p>
<p>“Oh no,” replied Luna.  “No, Neville’s not my boyfriend anymore.  He broke up with me the same time you broke up with Ron on the train platform.  I’m here for Ron.  He’s my roommate, did you know?”</p>
<p>Hermione couldn’t help but let her astonishment show. “Wait, what?  Neville broke up with you and now you live with Ron at The Burrow? “ Hermione asked with surprise in her voice.  </p>
<p>“Oh no, not The Burrow,” laughed Luna.  “Ron has his own place.  He calls it ‘Vine Cottage,’ isn’t that adorable?  It’s in Devon pretty close to The Burrow, in a nice magical area of the country.  It’s very homey.”</p>
<p>“Ron has his own place?” asked Hermione.  “Wow, that’s uh, um, surprising.  I thought he’d stay at The Burrow so his mom could cook for him and take care of him.”</p>
<p>“Oh no, Ron is an excellent cook, I know from personal experience!” exclaimed Luna.  “He says he asked his mom to teach him so he could live on his own.  She must have done a good job because it’s all been really good.”  </p>
<p>Luna continued, “Ron told me that he wanted to surprise you with his new cooking ability as well as his new cottage.  He is letting me stay in what he says was going to be your library if you had agreed to come live with him.”</p>
<p>“He was going to ask me to move in with him?” blurted out Hermione.  “He can cook and he has a library in his place for me?  Why didn’t he tell me any of this?  Why didn’t he tell me?”</p>
<p>Ginny leaned over after hearing this from Hermione and spoke in a clear but quiet voice, “you didn’t give him a chance to say anything after you broke up with him and apparated away.  He had been so excited about telling you all about this, but you never gave him the chance.  All he talked about in his letters was how excited he was to share all this with you.  Too bad he never got the chance.  And what the hell happened, Hermione?  I thought you and Ron were doing ok.”</p>
<p>“I really don’t want to talk about it right now.  It’s between me and Ron.”</p>
<p>Ginny leaned back into her chair and again looked at Hermione.  “Ok, fine, but you should know that Harry tells me that Ron’s really changed since starting Auror training, that he’s found a passion and a focus and that it’s really helped him grow up and mature.  Harry says he’s not the same Ron you saw at New Years.  Mind you, he’s still fun like always and he’s still Ron and he likes to keep things light, but he knows when to be serious and he’s definitely serious about being the best damn Auror there is.  Just wait for later, you’ll see how serious Ron can be.”</p>
<p>Hermione sat there stunned.  She thought to herself ‘Ron has his own place, he cooks and he’s serious about more than food and Quidditch?  This doesn’t make sense and I won’t believe it until I see it.’</p>
<p>“Wow,” responded Hermione.  “I’m not sure that’s believable.  That would be quite the change.”   </p>
<p>Ginny looked at Hermione and gave her her best Cheshire Cat grin.  “Oh, just wait, you’ll believe.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>___&amp;___</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ceremony began when all the Auror cadets marched into the room and paraded up onto the stage at the front.  Hermione watched as Harry and Neville walked in.  It appeared they were in reverse alphabetical order, but where was Ron?  He should have been one of the first ones in, but he hadn’t walked in yet.  Finally she saw him walking in confidently as the last cadet.  ‘Merlin, he looks great in those dress robes,’ Hermione thought to herself.  ‘Auror training seems to have made him even more fit than he was.  Look at those shoulders and arms!’</p>
<p>Hermione leaned over to Ginny and whispered “Ron looks great, did you pick out those dress robes for him?  And why did he come in last?”</p>
<p>“Luna is the one responsible for his new look,” Ginny whispered back.  “And you have to wait to find out why Ron’s last.  It was part of the surprise he had for you.”</p>
<p>Hermione was shocked that Luna had been the one to help Ron.  She leaned over to her and whispered, “You helped Ron pick out his new robes?”</p>
<p>“Oh yes,” she whispered back.  “He asked me to help since you weren’t there.  We found some new robes and some other new clothes, including some muggle ones.  He looks quite dashing, don’t you think?  I picked the blue because it really brings out the color of his eyes, and the style shows off how fit he’s become.”</p>
<p>Hermione sat there confused and conflicted.  Had Luna replaced her so soon?  Ron really did look great.  Were she and Ron dating after only a week apart?  Was she feeling jealous again like she had with Lavender?  Had she made a big mistake?  What was going on with Ron?  </p>
<p>Hermione then remembered the advice and counsel she’d been given back in January and steeled herself, reminding herself of the greater goal of her career and all that she wanted to do and all the changes and impacts she wanted to bring to the Ministry.  She reset her shoulders and confirmed in her mind that she had done the right thing.  She needed no distractions or hindrances if she was going to be her best self. ‘Yes,’ she thought.  ‘I did the right thing, I don’t need Ron getting in the way right now.’</p>
<p>The ceremony continued with the usual speeches and such.  Finally they got to the point where the Cadets came forward individually to be recognized and officially promoted to Junior Aurors.  Hermione watched as Neville and Harry came forward and applauded along with everyone for all the cadets.  She again was confused as to why it looked like Ron was going to be last.  </p>
<p>After everyone else had been recognized, Hermione quietly asked Ginny “why hasn’t Ron come up?”</p>
<p>“Just wait.  You’re going to be blown away.”</p>
<p>Just then the Chief Auror spoke from the podium. “At this time it has always been the tradition for the top scoring Cadet to have a chance to address the audience and his fellow Cadets.  This Cadet has excelled in not only the physical challenges of Auror training, getting the top scores in all the physical tests, this fine individual has also excelled in the mental and academic requirements of this training, getting the top scores in all the academic areas, and don’t be fooled, the mental requirements of this training make Hogwarts looked like a walk in the park.  This cadet has worked tirelessly, going above and beyond in every area with a motivation and dedication that I wish everyone had.  Without further ado, I give you this year’s number one Auror Cadet, Mr. Ronald Weasley.”</p>
<p>At this point all the Weasleys stood and cheered, while Hermione sat there stunned again.  ‘Ron was Number One Auror Cadet?’ she thought to herself.  ‘I can understand the physical tests, but the academic requirements, too?  How was this possible?’  Slowly Hermione rose and applauded but with a look of confusion and astonishment on her face.  She looked over at Ginny.</p>
<p>“Surprised?” Ginny asked triumphantly.  “You should talk sometime to Harry about where Ron got his motivation.  Why Ron succeeded shouldn’t be a surprise to you.”</p>
<p>Ron stood at the podium and waited for the audience to settle down.  He looked over to his family and gave a smile of recognition, but then a look of surprise crossed his face when he saw Hermione there.  He reached into his pocket for just a minute, took a deep breath and began his speech.</p>
<p>He started with the usual thanks and recognition of the Auror Training Staff and his fellow cadets.  He then continued, “many of you may be surprised to see me up here in this spot.  I think I’m just as surprised as you.  I wasn’t the best student at Hogwarts, my friend Harry will be happy to confirm that, but this training was different.  We learned real practical day-to-day magic that we’ll need as Aurors.  We learned things we will use in real life situations, things that can mean the difference between a successful mission, and a mission where people are hurt or even killed.  I was able to see how important it was that I know everything there was to know so that I can protect the people and family I love.”</p>
<p>“Motivation comes from many places.  My primary motivation to be the best Auror is so that my family and friends can live in a world without fear.  I was originally motivated to protect a certain individual, but circumstances have changed and it’s not possible for me to do that anymore, but I can protect my family and our world so that we will never have another Voldemort.  I know my fellow cadets, oops, I mean my fellow Aurors now that we’ve been officially promoted, feel the same.  We are committed to keep our world safe and for peace to be the norm.  We appreciate all the support we’ve been given along the way.  Thank you for being with us today.”</p>
<p>With that Ron sat down as the audience cheered.</p>
<p>Luna bounced up and down in her seat and yelled to the whole Weasley clan “wasn’t he great?  Ron is amazing!”</p>
<p>Ginny looked at Hermione and smugly said “I guess you know now what motivated Ron.  Too bad you threw it all back in his face, intentional or not.  I hope what you chose is worth it.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Ron sees Hermione for the first time since...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER FIVE</p>
<p>The training room was rapidly changed over to a reception area at the conclusion of the Auror Graduation.  Ron spent some time with his fellow Junior Aurors chatting and receiving congratulations on being top of the class before wandering down with Harry to where his family was waiting for them.</p>
<p>“Ooooh, I am so proud of you and so mad at you, Ronald Bilius Weasley!” scolded his Mum.  “Why didn’t you tell us you were doing so well?  We’d have another thing to celebrate together.  Why keep this secret?!”</p>
<p>“Ah, um, I, uh, wanted to surprise you and some others,” Ron stammered in reply, looking over directly at Hermione who was standing next to Ginny.  “I hope it was a good surprise?”</p>
<p>Molly reached for Ron and encapsulated him in a monstrous hug.  “Of course it was a good surprise, we are so proud, aren’t we Arthur?”</p>
<p>“Well done, son, well done, both you and Harry.  Well done,” Arthur beamed as he shook hands with both Harry and Ron.</p>
<p>Harry and Ron were then greeted with hugs from the rest of the Weasleys.  Ron grinned as he saw Ginny give Harry a big kiss.  Luna came over and hugged Ron as well and then kissed his cheek.  </p>
<p>“Hermione is here, Ron,” she whispered in his ear.  “Remember your stone and remember that you have me and your whole family behind you.  I know it’ll be hard, but you have to say hi to her as well.”</p>
<p>Ron leaned over and kissed Luna’s cheek in response and whispered back “I know and thank you for being here.  Thank you for reminding me.”</p>
<p>Ron released Luna from the hug and then turned to where Harry was now talking to Hermione.  “Hello, Hermione.  Thank you for coming.  How have you been?” he said as he extended his hand.</p>
<p>Hermione took his hand and shook it formally and replied, “Fine, Ron, I’m doing well at my parents.  They are glad to have me home for a while.  I’m glad to have come; I wouldn’t have missed seeing you, Harry and Neville.  That was quite a surprise there at the end.  Congratulations on being the Number One Cadet.”</p>
<p>Ron let go of her hand quickly and said, “There was lots I wanted to tell you, but I never got the chance.  Now it really doesn’t matter anyway.  Good luck with your career.”  </p>
<p>With that said, Ron turned to Luna and asked, “would you like to go get something to drink?  I’m parched.”</p>
<p>Ron took Luna’s hand, turned to his family and waved goodbye.  “Luna and I are going to go have some fun, we’ll see you Sunday for brunch.”</p>
<p>Hermione turned to Harry and Ginny and asked incredulously “They seem to have gotten close pretty fast.  Are they together?”</p>
<p>“Oh no, Hermione, Luna hasn’t replaced you in Ron’s heart, I don’t think anyone ever will,” Ginny replied.  “They tell us they’re strictly friends with a common goal of recovering from broken hearts.  They are really helping each other.  Luna had no place to stay so she’s staying with Ron for now.  He has a really cute cottage he bought with some of the reward money you all received.”</p>
<p>Harry continued “Yeah, it’s funny, when I was helping Ron look for cottages, he kept asking me ‘Do you think Hermione will like this place?  Is the library big enough?’  Turns out it really didn’t matter,” he said sadly.</p>
<p>Harry then turned to Hermione and asked, “What happened Hermione?  What the hell happened that caused you to break it off with Ron?  You guys were doing so well and it seemed that you two were finally in a great relationship.  What changed after you went back to Hogwarts, what the hell made you change so dramatically that you broke it off with Ron?”  </p>
<p>By this time Hermione could hear the anger in his voice and the scowls on both his and Ginny’s faces.  Ginny looked at Hermione and added with sarcasm in her voice “And don’t give us that crap that you told Ron on the train platform, what’s the real reason?” she demanded.</p>
<p>“I don’t owe you an answer, but I’ll try and explain it to you anyway.  When we got back to Hogwarts after the Holidays, what was one of the first things that all the Seventh and Eighth Years had to do, Ginny?  Do you remember having to do ‘Career Counseling’ with McGonagall?  Do you remember?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I remember,” Ginny replied.  “We talked about what I wanted to do after playing Quidditch and we decided that I should look into journalism.”</p>
<p>“Was McGonagall the only one present when you had these discussions?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, it was just me and her.”</p>
<p>Hermione straightened her shoulders and looked at them both.  “Well, when I had my Career Counseling, I had someone additional present with us.  Minister Shacklebolt was there as well,” she said proudly.  “Both of them wanted to make sure that I knew how much potential I had to help out at the Ministry and what I could contribute to the rebuilding of Magical Britain.  They told me to not limit myself and to allow myself to really use all my abilities and intellect to help make the necessary changes.  They told me if I worked hard and dedicated myself to the tasks at hand, I could change the world and possibly become the first Muggleborn Minister of Magic.  And then he offered me a job as his Assistant for Projects and Policy.  I’m working directly for him on all kinds of things.”</p>
<p>Hermione looked back and forth between the two.  “Are you beginning to understand?  Does it make sense yet?”</p>
<p>“Nope,” replied Ginny.  “I still don’t know why you had to break up with Ron.”</p>
<p>“Don’t you see?” Hermione replied with frustration.  “They know Ron and they know that he would be a distraction, and I couldn’t afford distractions or other things that would waste my time.  Ron doesn’t understand hard work and being serious about things.  He would get in the way of me being my best and making the changes that need to be made.  He wouldn’t understand the sacrifices that are required.  He’d be more interested in food and Quidditch and goofing around.  I had to break up with him, can’t you see that?”</p>
<p>“Nope,” replied Ginny calmly.  “Still doesn’t make sense.  I told you Ron has changed.  His performance in Auror training should have convinced you.  It doesn’t take a rocket scientist to realize which ‘certain individual’ Ron was referring to when he mentioned his motivation.  He loves you and would do anything to help you be successful.”</p>
<p>“You Don’t Understand!” Hermione yelled back, now getting angry.  “People expect a lot from me!  I’m the Brightest Witch of My Generation!  I have lots to do and I cannot afford to let anything or anyone get in the way.  I want to change the world and Ron wants to play chess and Quidditch!  Ron would be a distraction and would slow me down.  There are too many people counting on me and I can’t let them down.  I can’t let them down.  I can’t afford to have Ron in my life, at least not now.”</p>
<p>“Wow,” Harry replied, a bit taken aback by her intensity.  “Ok, ok, Hermione, I think I understand.  I don’t necessarily agree with you, but ok, I think we get it.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” she replied visibly relieved.  “Why don’t we agree to leave this topic behind and go enjoy the party?  Let’s go get a drink and some food.”</p>
<p>“Sure, no worries,” Harry responded and took Ginny’s hand.  Ginny still had a scowl and looked like she didn’t agree with Harry, but was going along with him for now.</p>
<p>__&amp;__</p>
<p>Several hours and many drinks later, the three had calmed down and were chatting about life after Hogwarts; Ginny’s upcoming tryouts with the Holyhead Harpies, Harry’s expectations of being an Auror, and even a bit about Hermione’s job.  Harry took Ginny’s hand and led her onto the dance floor, leaving Hermione to look around the room.  She looked over and saw Ron dancing with Luna.  They were gliding effortlessly across the floor, looking like they had been dancing together for years.  She saw them chatting with each other and watched them share a secret joke and then laugh together.  Hermione realized that could have been her, in fact, it felt like it should be her even now.  ‘No!’ she thought to herself, ‘No, I have too much to do and too many people counting on me.  No.’ But the feeling like she was missing out was still there.</p>
<p>Harry and Ginny came back over to Hermione after the song was over.  They noticed Ron and Luna coming their way as well.  Luna greeted them all with an enthusiastic “Isn’t this wonderful?  I never knew Ron could dance so well, it’s been so much fun.”</p>
<p>“You’re the fun one, Luna, replied Ron sheepishly.  “You’ve worn me out.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Ron, you’ve turned into quite the dancer,” noted Hermione.  “Where did you learn to dance like that?  We never danced that well, in fact, I remember getting my toes stepped on routinely.”</p>
<p>Ron looked at her for a moment, and put his hand back in his pocket and grabbed his stone.  “Sorry about your toes, Hermione.  I guess now it won’t ever happen again.”</p>
<p>Hermione wasn’t sure if he was referring to his dancing ability or that they wouldn’t ever dance again.  It pained her to think they might never dance again, but she pushed that feeling down.</p>
<p>“Believe it or not,” explained Ron, “learning to dance is part of Auror training.  The theory is that we’ll be needed to provide security at Ministry Galas and Events, and we need to be able to blend in with the crowd, so they taught us to dance.  This was another one of those tasks that I worked real hard at and got to be pretty good.  I almost want to go back to Hogwarts and show McGonagall how much better I am,” he said with a laugh.</p>
<p>“Ugh, no talking about the Yule Ball,” said Harry.  “Definitely not my finest moment.”</p>
<p>They all shared a laugh and then Ron turned to Luna. “It’s getting late, we should be getting home.”</p>
<p>“How is that working out for you Luna?  Do you constantly have to climb over the dirty clothes and clean up the stuff Ron leaves around?  Eating a lot of take away?”</p>
<p>“Oh no, no, no, no,” Luna laughed.  “Ron is a very neat roommate and his cooking is absolutely divine.  His mum taught him really well.  I am really enjoying staying with Ron.  It will be hard to leave when our house is finished and Daddy is home from the hospital.”</p>
<p>Ron looked at Hermione sadly and said “I never got the chance to explain how I was growing up and getting ready to ask you to move in with me.  I knew it wouldn’t work out if I didn’t make some changes in how I lived, so I did.  Oh well, even with the way things worked out, I’m still glad I’m not living like the slob I used to be.  It’s so much easier.”</p>
<p>“Well good for you Ron,” replied Hermione.  “I hope to be able to see your place sometime.  I hope we can still be friends.”</p>
<p>Ron shook his head slowly and sadly replied, “No, Hermione, no.  I don’t think that will be possible……”  He raised his head and looked directly in her eyes.  “See, I’ve known what it is to love you…..    And I think I know what it is to be loved by you…..      So no, I don’t ever think it will be possible to be just friends.  That would just be too painful.  No Hermione, we can’t be friends, sorry.”</p>
<p>And with that said, Ron took Luna’s hand and walked away.</p>
<p>Hermione stood there shocked.  “You’ll still be my friends, won’t you?” she said softly to Harry and Ginny.</p>
<p>“Of course we will,” replied Harry.  “You’re still one of my best friends.”</p>
<p>“Thanks,” Hermione answered.  “Good.  Would you like to get together sometime this weekend and catch up some more?  My job is just getting started and I have the time.”</p>
<p>“Sorry Hermione,” answered Ginny.  “We’ve got plans with Ron and Luna tomorrow to continue to celebrate the graduation.  We’re all going to the coast for the day.  And Sunday is Weasley Family Brunch at The Burrow so the four of us will be there.  I suppose you’d be still welcome if you want.”</p>
<p>“Uh, thanks, but I don’t think that’s a good idea,” replied Hermione.</p>
<p>Harry looked at Hermione and said apologetically, “No, it probably isn’t, but we’ll have to find the time to get together soon.”</p>
<p>__&amp;__</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ron and Luna apparated to the lounge of Ron’s cottage.  Ron landed and fell to his knees sobbing.  Luna immediately put her arms around him to comfort him.  She held him as he cried.</p>
<p>“That was so hard,” he sobbed, “seeing her there and not being able to hold her and dance with her.  Doesn’t she know how much I love her? Doesn’t she know how much I’ve done to be worthy of her?  And then she says she wants to be just friends, like that is even possible.  Damn her, damn her!”</p>
<p>Luna did her best to console him.  “It’s ok Ron, let it out, it’s ok, it’s ok,” she whispered softly.  “You are worthy of her, it’s she that’s not worthy of you.  You can survive Ron, you can live, it’s ok, dear friend, it’s ok. You’re going to be all right, you’re going to be fine.  Just let it out.”</p>
<p>After some time, Ron wiped his tears away with his sleeve and looked at Luna “did you see how much I had my hand in my pocket when I was talking to her?  I kept repeating to myself: </p>
<p>But then I spent so many nights thinking how you did me wrong<br/>
And I grew strong<br/>
And I learned how to get along…I will survive, I will survive.”</p>
<p>“I guess I’m not as strong as I thought,” Ron said as he hugged Luna back.  “At least not yet, but you make me strong, and I’ll be ok and I will survive.  Thank you, Luna.  Thank you for coming to the graduation and thank for you being here with me.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Moving on</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The weekend is over and now it all begins</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>CHAPTER SIX</strong>
</p>
<p>It was Monday morning early and Ron couldn't sleep anymore. Today was his first day as a fully-fledged albeit junior Auror and he was too nervous and excited to sleep anymore. Memories of the past weekend spent with Harry, Ginny and Luna were still churning in his head. It was a great day Saturday at the coast. The warm sun and sand were perfect as was the lunch and dinner at some fantastic places. Sunday brunch at The Burrow had turned into an all day event as Ron and Luna got to spend lots of time with each of his family members and each one had wanted to discuss his breakup with Hermione. He continuously reminded them that it was she that had broken up with him. Luna also had to continuously explain her breakup with Neville. Both she and Ron kept acknowledging that they were doing ok and how much they were helping each other through the pain.</p>
<p>When Ron and Luna finally returned to Ron's cottage, both were physically and emotionally tired. Tomorrow was Ron's first day working as an Auror and he knew he should get to sleep soon. Both he and Luna went to their respective rooms to get ready for the night, and then met up as usual in Ron's king size bed. Ron was on his back when Luna crawled into her normal spot on his right, snuggling into him and putting her head on Ron's shoulder. Both lay there comfortably until Ron rolled slightly toward her and gave a little smile.</p>
<p>"You ok after all that from my family?" he asked quietly. "They can be a bit much at times."</p>
<p>Luna looked into Ron's eyes and replied just as quietly, "I'm fine, it's nice that you have a large family and everyone loves you. I always wanted a big family."</p>
<p>"Well, Lu, you're definitely part of this family now. Is it ok if I call you Lu? Everyone in my family has a nickname, so you need one too, and it seems to fit."</p>
<p>Luna snuggled in even closer and closed her eyes. "I like the nickname, makes me feel loved, even more that you gave it to me."</p>
<p>Ron lay there quietly looking at her and absentmindedly stroking her hair. "Hey Lu? Do you ever think about getting back together with Neville?"</p>
<p>"She looked up at him and replied sadly, "At first I did, but now that it's been a little while I don't think it would be a good idea. I think Neville was right, we want too many different things to really be together, and he probably did the right thing in breaking up. It still hurts, and I still miss him at times, but I think I really am ready to move on and to do more than just survive. I'm pretty sure there is someone out there that is going to be better for me."</p>
<p>Lu took a deep breath and then asked hesitantly, "Why? Do think about getting back together with Hermione?"</p>
<p>Ron took a while to answer. "I do and I don't. I can't imagine loving anyone else but her, but at the same time I can't imagine being with someone who thought so little of me. That all I'm about is food and Quidditch. I don't think I can ever forgive her for dismissing me as being only that and that all I am is a distraction. I want to be with someone that appreciates all of me, the light and carefree side as well as the serious and capable side."</p>
<p>If Ron had looked he would have noticed a hopeful look in her eyes, but that seemed to disappear when he continued, "But I still love her, at least for now. I don't know, but for us to get back together it would have to be all her. It's all on her so I don't think it will ever happen. I'm not going to pursue her, right now all that matters is that I'm going to survive and be the best damn Auror there is. Fuck her! I'm moving on and I'm surviving, in fact I'm going to do more than survive, I'm going to thrive and kick some ass!"</p>
<p>Luna was a bit surprised at the anger that showed in Ron's voice as he finished. "Damn right!" she replied.</p>
<p>But then Ron stroked her hair and looked at her tenderly said softly, "I will need your help, Lu, can't do it without you now. Is that ok?"</p>
<p>"Of course, Ron, of course. Right now I'm going to help by suggesting we get you ready for tomorrow by getting to sleep."</p>
<p>Ron smiled and said "good night, Lu."</p>
<p>"Night Ron."</p>
<p>Ron used the floo network the next morning after receiving some encouragement from Luna. "Go be the best Auror in the world," she told him. "I believe in you," and then she had given him a good luck kiss on his cheek, so Ron arrived at the Auror Department feeling pretty good. He met up with Harry and walked into the Auror Offices to begin the next part of his life.</p>
<p>That evening Ron and Luna sat eating the wonderful shepherd's pie that Ron had made. "So Lu, how did your day go?" Ron asked while sipping the wine he had brought home.</p>
<p>"The house is coming along nicely," she said. "It's wonderful what the Ministry is doing to help rebuild the lives of those impacted by the war. I am so grateful to them."</p>
<p>"I bet you're really looking forward to being able to be home with your dad soon."</p>
<p>Luna looked down shyly and replied quietly, "yes and no. I have gotten quite accustomed to sleeping in your bed, Ron, I have never slept better, even when I was with Neville." She continued even quieter "I'm even beginning to think that maybe there could be some magic starting to grow…"</p>
<p>Ron wasn't quite sure how to respond so he quickly changed the subject. "I am so stoked for tomorrow," he said with a bit of excitement in his voice. "I'm going out on my first mission. A Senior Auror is taking four of us Juniors out on a surveillance mission. It should be pretty routine and low key, but it will be nice to be really doing something after all these months of training."</p>
<p>The next morning found Ron and the three other Juniors, John Thayer, Robert Fuller, and Mark Newton in the briefing room with Senior Auror Brocklehurst.</p>
<p>"Ok Juniors," Brocklehurst began. "Our mission today is a simple surveillance. We'll portkey into a location near what our source tells us is an abandoned Death Eater house. We want to simply look around to see if there are any clues as to where these scumbags have gone. We expect no resistance as the house is currently unoccupied. Get your gear and be at the portkey jump point in 30 minutes."</p>
<p>Exactly 30 minutes later the group of five portkeyed to the designated location. As soon as they hit the ground Brocklehurst grabbed his chest and fell to the ground unconscious. A few seconds later red spells were flying around the four Junior Aurors.</p>
<p>"Hit the ground!" Ron yelled. "We've stumbled into an ambush."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Hermione takes charge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hermione has started her new job and is taking it very seriously.  She has a job to do and she'll do whatever it takes to get it done.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>CHAPTER SEVEN</strong>
</p>
<p>Hermione woke up early as well the first Monday after Ron’s graduation. She still couldn’t get her head wrapped around Ron’s last words before he and Luna left the Auror reception. She and Ron had been through so much together, grown up together, fought in the war together and he didn’t want to be friends anymore? It just didn’t make sense to her.</p>
<p>Over the weekend she had talked to her mum about Ron’s reaction, but her mum just kept saying, “there’ll be others to be your friends, and you’ll still have Harry,” like she just didn’t get it. When she told her dad about Ron’s reaction, he simply replied, “well yeah, seems normal.” At this point Hermione wished she had a best girlfriend to talk to about her and Ron, but her only two girl friends were Ginny and Luna, and they were too close to the situation to be any help. She simply decided to put it all out of her head and to concentrate on the wonderful job she was really just starting.</p>
<p>So, she walked to The Tube and took that into Central London and then walked her way into the Ministry. On the way she realized that she could save 30 minutes each morning and night if she found a place to live in a magical neighborhood so she could just floo in. She knew her parents would be ok with her moving out… it was just part of being a normal young adult with her first real job.</p>
<p>Hermione walked into her office at 6:50am, more than an hour before most ministry workers arrived. She was quite proud that it was only two doors down from Minister Shacklebolt’s office. She enjoyed seeing the bright shiny brass nameplate on her door.</p>
<p>
  <em>Hermione Granger </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Special Assistant to the Minister for Projects and Policy</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had hoped to show this off to Harry and Ron, but now she’d settle for just Harry. She had noticed the envious and disgruntled faces on some of the other workers in the area when Kingsley had introduced her last week and had shown her to her office, which was obviously a place of honor. She had also heard whispers that day and all last week along the lines of “what has she done to deserve such a place?” and “she just happens to be friends with Harry Potter, I guess that’s all it takes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All that did was motivate her even more to be even better. She confidently told herself ‘no one will work as hard or as long as I will, and by god, I am the brightest witch of my generation. These flunkies better prepare themselves for what’s coming.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She knew she would have the last laugh because the first project the Minister gave her was to overhaul and reorganize the whole Ministry so that things would be done better and faster and without the inefficiency and redundancy that existed currently. She was given free rein to insert herself into any department and to ask any and all questions she wanted to about any topic, especially about how things were done. Last week she had started investigations into three departments and word was spreading in the Ministry to “hope and pray that the <em>Special Assistant</em> passed by” whenever she went down the hall. No one wanted to undergo her scrutiny and every Department Head was learning to dread hearing the word ‘Audit’ from her mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Hermione had a mission. She was going to drag the Ministry from the Dark Ages and into the modern world. She was going to eliminate all the pro-pureblood laws and prejudices, bring forth a new world of justice and equality for all creatures, and eliminate all gender bias. If she didn’t make any friends along the way, that would just be ok. All that mattered was the mission, and the Minister was counting on her, and she needed to change the world. Long hours and working weekends were sacrifices she was ready to make.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a mid-morning briefing with her boss, Hermione respectfully inquired if it would be acceptable for her to leave early so that she could find a new place to live. “Of course you can leave this afternoon. You’ve come in early and stayed late every day so far,” Minister Shacklebolt replied. “Go find a place and I’ll see you tomorrow.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After several hours and looking at numerous places not worthy of her time, Hermione finally found a flat just a short way from the Ministry in Wizarding London. It wasn’t large, but it had a spare bedroom that would be perfect for a combination office and library. She arranged with the landlord to move in at the end of the week. Having wrapped up this task she headed back to her office in the Ministry, thinking ‘there’s still several hours left in the day, I can go get some more work done.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She arrived back at her office just in time to see Kingsley closing and locking his office door. “I’m surprised to see you, Hermione,” he said. “What are you doing back? I thought you were looking at places.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione replied proudly “I was and I did, so I still have time to get some things done before the end of the day.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kingsley replied with a laugh, “you do know that official quitting time is 4pm, right? You seem to be spending a lot of extra time here at work. You’re always early and you always stay late, and it’s only your second week. You don’t have to be working that hard.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, but I do,” Hermione replied. “I have so much to do.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I appreciate the enthusiasm, Hermione, I really do. I’m really looking forward to your recommendations and your final report on the changes we need to make, and I <em>know</em> we have lots of changes that need to be made, but be sure to take some time for yourself and to spend some time with your friends.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That evening she arrived back at her parent’s house long after dinner was over. Her mum and dad were sitting in the lounge watching the television. “Hello Hermione, we put your dinner plate back in the refrigerator,” her mum called out as Hermione came through the front door. “How was your day?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Busy as always,” she replied. “I have some news for you and dad.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh?” said her dad as he sat up and turned off the TV. “What’s up?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione hesitated and took a deep breath. “I’m not sure you’re going to like this but I figured it was time that I found my own place to live, now that I’m an adult with a job. I found a place close to work, it’s not huge, but it will suit me fine. It even has room for an office library. I’m moving this weekend.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her mum and her dad both got up walked over and pulled Hermione into a three-way hug. “Oh sweetie, that’s wonderful,” whispered her mum. “Do you need us to help?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, I’m going to ask Harry and Ginny to help. I’d ask Ron, too, but it’s a bit awkward between us right now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ok, we’re going to miss you being here, but it’s nice to know you’re just a tube ride away,” said her dad. “Plan on coming around pretty often, we still want to know how you’re doing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sure, dad, no worries.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. A distraction?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ron's first mission goes sideways, can he straighten it out?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>CHAPTER EIGHT</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Previously at the end of Chapter 6:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>As soon as they hit the ground Brocklehurst grabbed his chest and fell to the ground unconscious. A few seconds later red spells were flying around the four Junior Aurors.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Hit the ground!" Ron yelled. "We've stumbled into an ambush."</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>_____________________________________________________________________________________________________</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Defensive protocol 6! Now!” Ron ordered. “Thayer on defense, Fuller on evac, Newton on medic! Go”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instantly a Auror-level <em>Protego</em> shield went up from Thayer’s wand as all four Aurors rolled to their left behind some trees. Newton turned to Brocklehurst and dragged him over as well and began the healing spells they had learned in training. Fuller tried to apparate away but it seemed that anti-apparition wards were in place and they were stuck where they were.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No-go on apparition,” called out Fuller.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Heart attack, alive, unconscious but stable now,” called out Newton.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meanwhile Ron was looking over the scene and casting random stunners at wherever he thought the Death Eaters could be. All he was trying to do was assess the scene and get the bastards to reveal themselves. The Death Eaters returned numerous spells, but they either missed or were repelled by Thayer’s shield. After a minute, Ron dropped down and looked at his three fellow Junior Aurors.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ok, here’s what we’ve got,” Ron spoke calmly to the squad. “There are three Death Eaters just behind the brick fence at the back of the house. They’re not going anywhere either as long as the anti-apparition wards are in place. Thayer, you keep up the <em>protego</em>, and cast stunners whenever you get the chance. Newton and Fuller you keep blasting away with whatever you’ve got. I want to keep those bastards busy on the defensive so they don’t get a chance to take down the anti-apparition wards and get away.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Roger that, Weasley,” the three replied and immediately implemented the plan. “What do you have in mind? What’s your plan?” Thayer asked for the group.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ron thought for a moment and then replied, “I’m going to cast that <em>hominum gemino</em> spell we learned and create a fake duplicate of myself here behind the trees. I’m hoping the Death Eaters will focus on what they think is all of us, as I’m going to disillusion myself and come around behind them. I should be able to catch them unawares.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you crazy?” replied Newton as he kept firing spells at the Death Eaters. “Disillusion charms aren’t always effective… you could be a sitting duck!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll be fine as long as you three keep those bastards busy, they won’t see me coming. On three I’m casting the <em>hominum</em> and <em>disillusion </em>spells and I’ll take off running. You three keep firing, maybe we might get lucky, but keep firing the spells as hard and as fast as you can. Make them believe that there’s four of us here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“One…. Two…. three…..”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two spells leapt from Ron’s wand quicker than Fuller had ever seen two spells cast. “Maybe the son of a bitch has a chance,” he said. “I forgot how quick he is.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ron was running as fast as he could as soon as the words of the spells left his mouth. He hoped his spells worked for as long as he needed or he knew his Auror career would be the shortest ever. He needed another 20 yards and he’d be in position behind his target. His disillusion charm was just starting to fade when he called out quickly,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Expeliarmus! Expeliarmus! Expeliarmus! Incarcerous! Incarcerous! Incarcerous!”</p>
<p>Before they knew what happened, all three Death Eaters were disarmed and bound up in ropes. Ron walked up calmly to the three men on the ground, picked up their three wands and smiled as he said “surprised?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One of the captives tried to kick the other on the ground next to him and cursed, “Yaxley, you ignorant fuck, you were supposed to watch the backside. What the fuck?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The one Ron supposed to be Yaxley replied, “I saw all four of the fuckers were still there, no one left and no one could apparate or portkey in so, where the fuck did this pimple faced kid come from? It wasn’t my fault.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who the fuck are you?” the third of the captives spat out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Doesn’t matter who I am,” Ron replied with a smile and an inward laugh, “I’m just a distraction and all I think about is Quidditch and food.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the fuck?” said the Death Eaters.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ron yelled over to where the others were. “Fuller and Thayer, start working on getting those anti-apparition wards down. Newton, you keep working on Brocklehurst and getting him ready to apparate to St. Mungos as soon as the wards are down. I’m staying here keeping our guests company.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>About five minutes later, Thayer yelled out “wards are down, good to go.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ron looked at Newton and said, “Ok, take Brocklehurst to St. Mungos and then when you can, meet us in the holding cell area. We’re going to have a ton of paperwork to do after all this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sure thing Weasley,” replied Newton as he apparated away with Brocklehurst.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ron waved over Fuller and Thayer. “Ok guys, let’s get these bastards to the holding cells.” And then looking down at his three captives he smiled again and said “I’m sure there will be a nice welcoming committee for you when you get to Azkaban.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ron, Fuller, and Thayer arrived at the Auror holding cells, each with their own prisoner in tow. Auror In Charge Joseph McGee greeted them and then inquired as to the identity of the three prisoners and the nature of their crimes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Three Death Eaters charged with assault on Auror personnel as well as the usual Death Eater crimes,” Ron said calmly. “We didn’t bother to take off their masks so we aren’t sure who they are, but I’m pretty sure one of them is Yaxley.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ron casually pulled out his wand and used it to remove the masks of the three prisoners.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Merlin’s Beard!” exclaimed McGee. “You’ve brought in the Ministry’s Three Most Wanted! Yaxley, Rookwood and Rowle! Holy shit, this is huge. I need to call the Chief right now, wow, just wow. Three Juniors bringing in the three we’ve been spent the last year searching for, wow. Unbelievable. Hang on a minute.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ron and his fellow Juniors put the three Death Eaters into individual cells while McGee pulled out his wand and cast a patronus to carry a message to the Chief Auror. The Chief arrived a moment later scowling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s the big deal down here that required my immediate attention and caused me to excuse myself from a meeting with the Minister’s new Assistant?” he said. And with a smirk he added “and, by the way, thank you for calling me away from her, she’s a bit much to take, but don’t repeat that to anyone, you hear me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes sir,” all the Aurors responded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Seriously now what’s going on? And then he looked at Ron, Thayer and Fuller. “Why do I need to be here with three Juniors that have only been on the job just a few days?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“These three Juniors just brought in Yaxley, Rookwood, and Rowle, sir. I thought you should know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Chief looked at Ron and the others. “You Juniors brought in the Three Most Wanted? What the hell, we’ve been looking for them for the last year. How did this happen and where’s Brocklehurst? He was in charge, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ron stepped forward and addressed The Chief. “The fourth Junior in our group, Newton, took Senior Auror Brocklehurst to St. Mungos as it appeared Senior Auror Brocklehurst had a heart attack just as we portkeyed to the target location and he became unconscious. When we arrived for what we thought was a simple surveillance mission we were immediately attacked by these Death Eaters. The actions by everyone in our group kept Brocklehurst alive and allowed us to apprehend these three.” With that Ron pointed to the prisoners in the cells.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just then Newton apparated in with a relieved look on his face, but that changed to shock when he recognized The Chief.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Junior Auror Newton, report!” ordered The Chief.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, sir. Senior Auror Brocklehurst is at St. Mungos recovering from a heart attack. He was unconscious when we arrived at St Mungos, but the Healers report that he is now stable and awake and undergoing further treatment. As soon as I made sure he was ok, I came here as Weasley requested.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Chief then looked at Ron and gave him the once over. “You were in charge then, Weasley?” he asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, sir, we were a team of four after our commander went down. We all worked together,” Ron replied confidently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At this point Thayer spoke up, “don’t let him kid you, sir. As soon as Brocklehurst went down, Weasley knew exactly what to do and didn’t waste a moment getting us out of trouble. It was his plan and his actions that got us back safely with these toe rags in custody.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thayer then looked at Ron and continued “Thanks, Ron for making it all work out ok.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ron nodded his head at Thayer and replied to The Chief, “it took all four of us doing our jobs for it to work out, I just was in the right place at the right time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fuller then jumped in, “it was all you, Weasley. I didn’t have time to even think before you ordered us to take defensive actions. You save our butts out there. With all due respect Chief, don’t believe his bullshit. It was all Ron.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“However it happened, well done, lads, well done, but don’t forget the jobs not complete until the paperwork is complete. Weasley, I want the full report on my desk in the morning. Now I get to go give Minister Shacklebolt some good news. Well done lads.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Chief started to walk away when he stopped and looked at Ron. “Weasley?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, sir?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tomorrow morning when you drop off the completed report about this mission, plan on staying a while. We’ve got some things to chat about.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, sir, see you tomorrow, sir.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Thursday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>News of Ron's successful mission hit the papers.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER NINE</p><p>Ron and his three fellow Juniors worked way past quitting time to finalize the paperwork from their mission. Ron gathered each of their reports to hand over in the morning. They sent the required documentation down to the Holding Cells as well as to the DMLE Prosecutor's office and then once again congratulated themselves on a successful mission.</p><p>Fuller started by saying "In the history of the Aurors, this is probably the only time four Juniors brought in three most wanted and on their first mission, we are some badass dudes, we should celebrate."</p><p>Newton replied "yeah, it's probably a first, but since it's only Tuesday and we have to work the rest of the week, we should all get together Friday after work to celebrate, how about the Leaky at 7? Bring your wives or girlfriends."</p><p>Ron looked on as they all nodded their heads in agreement. He looked at each one and said quietly, "We do make a good team, we all did our jobs and we did them well, but we can't expect every mission to go as this one. We can't get cocky."</p><p>Ron then rolled up his sleeves and showed them the scars on his arms. The other three gasped at the intensity of the damage to his skin. "This is what it can look like when things go sideways, and I was lucky to get out alive, so let's remember to be careful and to watch each other's back. Constant vigilance as Moody used to say."</p><p>"Roger that Ron," replied Thayer. "Let's go home."</p><p>When Ron floo'd home that night he was greeted by a sobbing Luna, "Where have you been?" she cried as she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. "You were supposed to be home hours, ago, it was your first mission and I was so scared when you didn't come home, and I was worried you were hurt, and didn't know what to do!" She sobbed a couple more times before she looked right into his eyes and said quietly, "I would be lost without you, you know, lost."</p><p>Ron was a bit stunned by the intensity of her emotions. He hugged her tightly, kissed her hair and said, "I'm so sorry, our mission was totally more complicated than we expected and the paperwork took forever. I should have sent an owl or a patronus to let you know. I'm so sorry, Lu, I'm so sorry. I'll be better next time."</p><p>Later that night after a quick supper and Ron's retelling of the mission, he and Luna got ready for bed. As always, Ron got in first and Luna snuggled in on his right side. It seemed to Ron that she snuggled in a little closer than normal and held him just a little tighter as well. Just before falling asleep Ron was surprised as Luna leaned over and kissed him on the lips and whispered "don't you ever do that again, Ronald Weasley, promise me?"</p><p>Ron wondered if she was looking to move beyond being 'just friends' as he murmured in reply, "no Lu, never again, I promise."</p><p>The next morning Ron woke early and slid out of bed without waking Luna. He looked at her and again wondered if she was looking for more than just being friends and he realized he wasn't sure what he wanted anymore. Maybe being with Lu could be a good thing, but he knew that rebound relationships never worked. He shook his head and realized that while Lu was wonderful she would never be able to replace Hermione, and he wasn't quite sure what to do now.</p><hr/><p>Ron stood outside the office of The Chief waiting to be called in. When requested, Ron entered carrying the reports from the mission the day before and handed the paperwork over.</p><p>"Sit down, Junior Auror Weasley," instructed The Chief. "Excellent work yesterday by you and the team. I'm pleased to report that Senior Auror Brocklehurst will make a complete recovery thanks to your quick actions."</p><p>"Thank you, sir."</p><p>"I'm wondering," said The Chief as he put his hands together under his chin. "Did anything about yesterday's events strike you as funny or unusual?"</p><p>"As a matter of fact sir, I've been wondering all night about that. It seemed to me that those Death Eaters knew we were coming. Why else would they be positioned as they were and why would they start firing spells as soon as we landed?"</p><p>"Ah, it seems great minds think alike. I wondered the same thing. And how would they know you were coming?" asked the Chief, now leaning forward with his palms on his desk. "How would they know?"</p><p>Ron thought for just a second and replied in a hushed voice, "there must be a spy in the Aurors. The Death Eaters have got to have a mole in our department, could that be true?"</p><p>The Chief looked intently at Ron and also spoke quietly, "I've begun to think that it's very possible, but I haven't discussed it with anyone yet. Based on the mission yesterday, I'm pretty sure that it isn't you, Weasley, so I've got a secret assignment for you. No one is to know about this, not even your mate Potter, no one. I need you to start investigating who could be the spy amongst us. Interested?"</p><p>"Of course, sir, I'd be honored."</p><p>"I thought you would be and I'm pleased that you're willing to do this. What I plan to do is publicize your performance yesterday and use that as justification to promote you to Auror. I'll then assign you to the Strategy &amp; Tactics Group with your first assignment in this new position to be to spend time with each group to learn about them and at the same time expose you to all the Auror Department personnel. You'll be able to meet and interact with everyone who works with us. Hopefully that will give you some clues as to who our mole is."</p><p>"Thank you, sir, thank you very much. I'll do my best to track down the bastard that set me up yesterday."</p><p>"Ok, Auror Weasley, be prepared for the news about your mission and your group's success to hit the streets tomorrow. I've got the best PR people ready to go. I'm sorry, but you and your group are going to have to spend most of today being available to the press to talk about bringing in three of the most wanted Death Eaters. Good luck, you're dismissed."</p><p>"Yes, sir, thank you, sir."</p><p>Ron left the office and headed as quickly as he could to where Harry and Neville's cubicles were. He burst into the room and almost shouted, "Harry, Neville, you won't believe what happened yesterday!"</p><p>Ron sat down and recounted the events of yesterday and how they had managed to bring in Yaxley, Rookwood, and Rowle. Harry and Neville responded by shaking his hand and clapping him on the back.</p><p>"Holy Crap, Ron, that's amazing, "Neville said.</p><p>Harry just shook his hand and looked him in the eye and said, "Blimey, Ron, I knew you'd be an amazing Auror, I don't think any of us expected it to happen so fast, but I knew you'd be great… wow, Ron, wow."</p><p>"The only downside is all the damn paperwork afterward. The four of us were here until late last night just doing that, so we didn't get a chance to celebrate at all, so Friday at 7pm you're invited along with your significant others to join Thayer, Newton, Fuller and myself at the Leaky to truly celebrate." Ron then looked at them both and said, "I'm not inviting Hermione; and Neville, Lu will be there."</p><p>Neville looked at Ron puzzled, "Lu?"</p><p>"Oh, that's what I call Luna. She seems to like the nickname."</p><p>Neville smiled and then said, "It's ok, I've had a chance to talk to Luna, and we seem to be ok now. She even wants to meet Hannah."</p><p>The rest of the day Ron, Thayer, Newton, and Fuller were interviewed and photographed by just about everybody. If not for the support and encouragement from the Ministry PR folks Ron was sure he'd go crazy. The four young Aurors were more than ready for the day to end.</p><p>Ron arrived home a little earlier than normal that night and was greeted enthusiastically by his roommate. "You didn't tell me you were a hero yesterday," she said as she hugged him and then gave him another quick kiss. "If you told me what you were doing I wouldn't have been so mad. You really are surviving!"</p><p>"Speaking of surviving, Neville told me that you and he had talked and that you seem to be ok now." Ron took her hands and looked in her eyes. "True? Are you ok?"</p><p>"I am," she said with a gleam in her eyes looking right back at him. "I am more than ok now."</p><hr/><p>Thursday morning came bright and early for Ron as he headed into the Ministry with a copy of the Daily Prophet in his hands. He couldn't believe the headline:</p><p>
  <strong> <em>New Auror and Hogwarts Hero Ron Weasley and Team Capture Wanted Death Eaters</em></strong>
</p><p>First mission for Weasley, Thayer, Newton, and Fuller results</p><p>in capture of Yaxley, Rookwood, and Rowle</p><p>Below were several pictures of Ron and the team and the mug shots of Yaxley, Rookwood, and Rowle and a description of the mission and how Ron came to be in charge. There were quotes from each of the Aurors, but Ron was most pleased at how the other three Aurors gave him most of the credit for being so decisive and taking command when Brocklehurst went down. There was even a quote from Brocklehurst giving the four credit for saving his life. All in all, the article was very complimentary to Ron, and he was beaming.</p><p>The only downside for Ron was he couldn't share this success with the woman he loved. He would love to be able to share this with Hermione and to give her credit for motivating and inspiring him. He enjoyed Lu but she couldn't fill the Hermione shaped hole in his heart. For the first time in a couple days, Ron reached into his pocket and grabbed his stone and reminded himself that he couldn't be with someone who thought so little of him; her words that "he was only interested in food and Quidditch," still stung.</p><p>That same Thursday morning, Hermione walked into her office with the same Daily Prophet in her bag. Kingsley was also in the hallway and he stopped and turned toward Hermione. "You must be very proud of your boyfriend, Miss Granger. Ron really seems to be making his mark early in his career, please pass on my congratulations to him."</p><p>Hermione paused and looked up at the Minister and said "Ron isn't my boyfriend anymore, I broke up with him when I got home from Hogwarts. I took yours and Professor McGonagall's advice and broke up with him to eliminate distractions from my life, so I could do all the things I need to do and to live up to my potential."</p><p>"You did what? And why? Hermione, when Minerva and I were talking about distractions, we weren't talking about your relationship with Ron, we were speaking more about your inclination to go off on unimportant issues such as your campaign for the house elves or things similar. By no means did we mean to suggest you break up with Ron. We all need to have someone support us. Minerva tells me that Ron has always supported you since your first year. Ron was very good for you and I'm shocked you could just end it with him like that. Shocked and disappointed."</p><p>Hermione walked into her office in a daze. Had she really misunderstood what she heard from the Professor and The Minister? Had she really messed up as badly as it seemed? It was lonely going home to just her parents and Crookshanks every night, and she really hadn't made any friends at The Ministry, in fact, it was just the opposite, most people seemed to be avoiding her whenever possible. She missed being with her friends, especially Ginny and Luna, but they were always busy with Harry and Ron it seemed, and she didn't think she'd be welcome if Ron were there. She needed to talk to Harry and she needed to do it now, so she dropped her bag and headed to the Aurors Wing.</p><p>Hermione found Harry in his cubicle sitting on his desk chatting with Neville and Ron. She blushed a bit then looked at Ron and said, "congratulations Ron, that was quite the accomplishment."</p><p>Ron got up, shrugged his shoulders and headed away. He stopped, looked over his shoulder and said to Hermione, "thanks, it's nice to know that I'm capable of more than just chess and Quidditch."</p><p>Ron then looked at Neville and Harry said as he was leaving, "See you Friday at the Leaky. It will be good to see everyone and to celebrate. Say hi to Ginny and Hannah."</p><p>Hermione frowned then looked at Harry. "Can I talk to you for a moment, just the two of us?"</p><p>With that prompting, Neville said his goodbyes and walked away. Harry waited for him to leave then asked, "What's up Hermione?"</p><p>"First, you are coming to help me move on Saturday, right?"</p><p>"Oh yeah, Ginny and I'll be there. Ginny asked Ron and Luna to help out as well. As you might imagine, Ron declined, but Luna will be there."</p><p>"See, that's the second thing, I need Ron to be my friend again. I miss the way we used to be where we four could do things together like we did last summer."</p><p>"You mean the way it was before you went back to Hogwarts in January. You two were fine until then."</p><p>Hermione hung her head and said softly, "yes the way things were before I went back."</p><p>Harry reached over and took her hand and answered, "I don't thing that'll be possible, Hermione, you hurt him pretty badly. He told me that while he might still love you, he could never be with someone who thought so little of him. Right now he's working real hard to get over you and having you around will just not work. Sorry."</p><p>"I guess then I shouldn't show up on Friday when you all will be celebrating at the Leaky."</p><p>"No, best not to, I think Ron would just leave if you showed up, but we'll see you bright and early Saturday at your folks house to help you move to your new place. Maybe we could talk to Ginny and see if she has any ideas."</p><p>Hermione nodded and sadly turned away. "Ok, see you Saturday, I guess. Well I've got no one else to talk to so I guess I'll go back to work. Have a good time Friday celebrating with Ron..., oh, do me a favor and tell him I wished I could be there with him and you, please?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Celebration Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's the weekend and time to celebrate!  Harry shares some insights with Ron, Hermione gets advice from 3 friends.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER TEN</p><p> </p><p>Friday night was here and Ron was at The Leaky Cauldron having a good time celebrating with Luna, Harry, Ginny and the rest of the crew. They were all sitting around several large tables and grinning at each other. Fuller, Thayer, Newton and all had toasted to their successful mission with butterbeer and firewhiskey. Ron then clinked his firewhiskey glass and rose to speak.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you to everyone for coming out to help us celebrate. I want everyone to remember that it took all four of us, John, Robert, Mark and myself to finish our mission successfully. I want to thank all the wives, girlfriends, friends, and family that support us as we do our dangerous job. And we learned first thing a couple days just exactly how dangerous it can be. But we also learned that if we work together we can make great things happen. Here’s to teamwork, friendship and the love of friends and family!”</p><p> </p><p>With that, they all raised their glasses for the final toast and Ron thought to himself ‘and here’s to those that inspire and motivate us even if they aren’t here,’ as he downed the last of his firewhiskey and sat back down next to Luna. Luna grabbed Ron’s right arm and pulled him closer and kissed his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“Well said Ron but you forgot to tell them about your promotion. Can I tell everyone?” she whispered in his ear.</p><p> </p><p>“No, tonight is about the team, not just me. Let’s save that for another time,” Ron whispered back.</p><p> </p><p>Harry leaned over from his position on Ron’s left and said “hey, can I talk to you for a minute, someplace a little less crowded?” as he motioned toward the back hallway.</p><p> </p><p>Ron rose up, excused himself and told Luna, “hey Lu, Harry and I have some Auror stuff to talk about, I’ll be right back, and then maybe we can think about heading home.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry and Ron walked over to the quiet hall and turned toward each other.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s up, Harry?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I don’t mean to pry, but what’s going on with you and Luna?” Harry asked. “Are you two together? She’s sure acting like you’re dating.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, we’re not together, but I’m beginning to think she wants to be, and blimey, I don’t know what to do about it. I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I still love Hermione and I think I always will. Lu’s great and all, but I don’t see a future with her, in fact I can’t see a future with anyone right now, pretty pathetic, yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry hesitated for a minute and looked Ron in the eye and said, “you’re anything but pathetic, Ron, don’t ever forget that. Now about Hermione, she asked me to tell you how proud she is of you and how she would have loved to be here to celebrate with you, but she knew she wasn’t invited. I basically told her not to come.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Harry, it would have been weird to have her here.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s the thing, Ron, she really misses being your friend and she misses you. I think she’s beginning to realize how badly she screwed up. I wouldn’t be surprised if she wants to get back together with you.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron quickly spat out “well, it’s a bit too late for that. I still can’t get over how little she thought of me, I can’t believe she considered me just a distraction. I’ll never forgive her for that.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know Ron, think about it, she forgave you for leaving during the hunt, remember? It took some time, but she finally did. You might want to give her the same grace.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron’s eyes widened as Harry’s words sank in. He replied slowly “Huh, somehow I did forget about that, I remember I worked real hard to make it up to her for leaving, and it seemed to take a long time before she forgave me, but you’re right, she did. I have to think about that, but not right now, the wound is still too deep and too raw.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>Ron groaned as he fought to stay asleep. It was Saturday morning and it was his first day off since starting as an Auror. It had been a wonderful time last night at the Leaky celebrating their successful mission, and Harry had given him something to think about, but not yet, not now. As he slowly gained consciousness he realized that he was on his right side and that he and Luna had ended up spooning during the night. His right arm was under her neck and he realized he was holding on to her left breast. He also realized that his left hand had slipped under the waistband of her pajama shorts and his fingertips were in the top of her knickers. His right hand instinctively caressed her breast before he froze.</p><p> </p><p>‘Oh shit,’ he said to himself as he slowly tried to withdraw both his hands without waking her.</p><p> </p><p>He froze again when he heard Luna whisper, “It’s ok, Ron, it’s ok… your hands feel nice. You’re so warm and safe and comfortable and I’m so glad to be here with you.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron wasn’t sure what to do, so he remained motionless and considered his options. Luna looked back over her shoulder and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“I want you to touch me Ron and make me feel good, it’s been so long, and it feels wonderful to be in your arms.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron whispered back, “But Lu, I didn’t think we were like that, didn’t you tell me ‘there wasn’t any magic’ between us?”</p><p> </p><p>“Things can change, Ron, especially if you want them to, and I want them to.”</p><p> </p><p>Luna then rolled toward Ron, put her arms around his neck pulled him down and kissed him hard. “Please, Ron, please.”</p><p> </p><p>Reluctantly at first Ron returned the kiss, but then instincts got the best of him and he thrust his tongue into Lu’s mouth and slid his left hand down underneath her knickers. He had learned from Hermione the best way to pleasure a woman with his fingers and he got right to work. He pulled up her tee shirt and sucked on her nipples. A short time later Lu shuddered and called his name as she gasped out loud, “Oh Ron, oh Ron, oh, oh, Ron!.”</p><p> </p><p>After she came down, Lu looked up at Ron and whispered shyly, “thank you Ron, that was incredible.” She went to reach for him and said, “Now it’s your turn, I want to make you feel good too.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron gently grabbed her wrist and pulled it up to his lips and gently kissed her hand. He looked lovingly at her and said softly “I don’t think I’m ready for that Lu, I’m still thinking about Hermione and it wouldn’t be fair to you to let you think otherwise. I love having you here, and I’m so glad we’ve been able to help each other get over our breakups, but I’m not quite ready to go there yet.”</p><p> </p><p>Luna looked at Ron, and he could see the beginning of tears in her eyes. She then snuggled her face onto his chest. “I understand Ron, but you have to know that you’re an easy man to fall in love with. You’ve been so kind and caring and loving to me, that I just can’t help myself. I hope that maybe in a while you can get there, too.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>That afternoon, Harry, Ginny, and Luna were with Hermione in her new flat after dropping off the last of her things. They had worked pretty much all day moving her from her parent’s house and were all now sitting on some of Hermione’s boxes sipping cold butterbeer.  Hermione had a copy of that morning’s Daily Prophet and was looking at pictures of Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Luna taken at last night’s celebration at the Leaky.</p><p> </p><p>“Quite the pictures of you all from last night, it looks like it was a good time,” she said. “The article again said some really good things about Ron and his team. I hope you were able to give Ron my message, Harry.”</p><p> </p><p>Ginny quickly asked, “what was the message?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked at Hermione for approval to continue and Hermione gave a small nod. “Hermione asked me to tell Ron that she was very proud of him, that she missed him and she really wanted to be his friend again.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione leaned toward Harry and asked, “and did Ron say anything Harry?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry wondered what exactly to tell Hermione. He didn’t want to use Ron’s words that he still loved her and give Hermione false hope so instead he just said, “Ron said that he did still have feelings for you, but that he couldn’t forgive you for thinking so little of him, for thinking he was only a distraction. He really hasn’t recovered yet, it seems that right now he’s just trying to survive and move on.”</p><p> </p><p>Luna jumped in, “Yes! Yes! When Ron and I both got dumped, Ginny gave us some good advice. She gave us some words from a muggle song about someone who got dumped and how they were motivated to survive and get stronger. Ron even made us touchstones that we carry to remind us. He put a spell on the stones so that when are feeling down or sad we just touch the stones and the words of the song come into our heads. It helps us get through tough times by reminding us that we just need to survive. It was very helpful for me at first, but I don’t need mine anymore but I know Ron always has his stone with him.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked at Luna and said “I wondered why Ron keeps putting his hand in his pocket. Remember at the graduation when he first saw you, Hermione? As soon as Ron noticed you were there he looked spooked, then he put his hand in his pocket and he seemed to calm down.”</p><p> </p><p>“I hadn’t noticed Ron do that,” replied Hermione. “Speaking of Ron, Luna, how is he? Are you still his roommate?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ron is doing great and he’s a great roommate only he sometimes hogs all the covers. He’s even given me a nickname, he calls me Lu.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione’s mouth dropped open for minute, “wait a sec, how do you know he hogs the covers?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry,” replied Luna. “I guess you didn’t know we both sleep in his king size bed. We started out that way my first night home from Hogwarts because we were both upset about our breakups, and I guess we’ve just kept it going; he makes me feel safe and warm, but don’t worry, it’s not like you think, we’re not together that way.”</p><p> </p><p>Luna looked down and blushed a bit and said quietly, “but I hope that someday we are that way. He’s a very easy man to love, but you already know that Hermione, well at least you used to know it. He’s been kind and caring and wonderful to me since I had nowhere else to go. Now I’m not sure I ever want to leave…”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione could not believe what she was hearing. It seemed that Luna was in love with Ron, and if they were sleeping in the same bed it probably wouldn’t take long for Ron to feel the same way. She had never pictured Ron with anyone else and wasn’t sure she wanted to. Her mind raced ahead and she wondered if she’d even be invited to Ron’s wedding. Her breath caught in her throat and she couldn’t help but give a quiet sob. What had she done?</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded sadly and with tears in her eyes looked at Ginny, “you gave Ron and Luna some good advice, now I need some of my own. How do I get Ron to be my friend again, and maybe even more than my friend? I’ve really screwed up and I don’t know what to do.”</p><p> </p><p>Ginny looked at Harry and then Hermione and asked her, “what did Ron do to get you to forgive him for leaving on the horcrux hunt? Whatever he did, you have to do that, because the only way you’ll ever be even friends again is for you to get Ron to forgive you for belittling him like that. Also, how do you get Ron to trust you again? You knew exactly how to hurt him when you said those things; you knew how fragile his self-esteem was with you, how do you repair that? Mind you it seems that his self-esteem is doing quite well now, at least at work. Anyway, think about how to get Ron to forgive you and how you can get Ron to trust you again.”</p><p> </p><p>“Um, ok, that’s a lot to think about, Ginny, you two have anything?”</p><p> </p><p>“I guess it’s my turn, so here goes Hermione,” Harry said somewhat reluctantly. “If you want to repair your relationship with Ron you’re going to have to prove to him that he’s more important than work. He has to know that he’s your priority, not your deadlines or milestones at the Ministry. He’ll have to come first, and I’m not sure you can do that; you’ve always been so driven to succeed. Can you do that, can you change that much?”</p><p> </p><p>Luna wasn’t sure if she wanted to help or not, but decided she had to. “Get to know the new Ron that came out of Auror training. He’s not a slob, he cooks amazing and he’s very good at taking care of himself and me. He is still lots of fun, but is quite capable of working hard when he needs to. He has really matured since Hogwarts, Hermione, too bad you didn’t give him a chance to show you.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione had a lot to think about, but now it was getting towards dinnertime. “Wow, there’s a lot for me to think about, thanks. Changing the subject, can I thank you all for helping me move by taking us out to dinner?”</p><p> </p><p>Luna was the first to reply, “Oh, I’m so sorry, but we’re going out with Ron tonight to celebrate his promotion. They promoted him up to full Auror after the mission. Ron said his boss told him that his performance last week was more than Junior level work, so he got the bump up. Ron is very proud.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione realized she was headed for another lonely Saturday night and sighed as she said, “I bet he is, say congratulations for me.”</p><p> </p><p>She also realized she had a lot to think about. Was she ready to do all that was needed to restore her friendship with Ron?   Was she even capable?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. next steps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ron and Hermione need to think about what happens next.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER ELEVEN</p><p> </p><p>Hermione lay in bed that night in her new flat, all alone for the first time since she could remember. No dorm mates, no parents, no Weasleys. But she was unable to sleep for all the thoughts running through her head. She knew she needed to do something but what? Did she want to be more than friends with Ron? Did she still love him? Did he still love her? Was she willing to put a relationship ahead of her goals and dreams of changing the world? How did she get Ron to forgive her? How did she get Ron to trust her again? Hermione recalled all the times she and Ron had stood up for each other and protected each other during their Hogwarts years and during the hunt and she reveled in the warm feelings those memories brought back to her.</p><p> </p><p>Her mind went to memories of the horcrux hunt. How Ron had left her. How Ron had come back. How Ron had taken such good care of her at Shell Cottage. She almost laughed when she remembered how hard Ron worked to get her to forgive him for leaving, but she also remembered how angry she had been and how sometimes the things Ron did to try and make it up to her were just annoying. At times Ron just seemed pathetic. She took a second and told herself she’d never be like that.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione also wondered if she would have forgiven him at all if the events at Malfoy Manor never happened. But she knew that she had forgiven him. Slowly she began to see the parallels between Ron’s leaving her and her breaking up with him. Both events were betrayals. Both times it seemed it was a betrayal by a person you loved. Hermione had loved Ron when he left, and she knew that Ron loved her when she so brutally broke up with him. That’s why it was so hard for her to forgive Ron and it was one reason it would be hard for Ron to forgive her.</p><p> </p><p>She realized that she needed Ron to be her friend again. It seemed now that all her social connections seemed to involve or revolve around him and his family. She’d had no luck making friends with her co-workers yet and anytime she tried to do something with Harry, he was busy with Ginny and Ron and Luna and she knew she just wasn’t welcome yet. That’s where she needed to start with Ron, with him just being ok with her being around. She would love to just talk to him, but he had been making sure to avoid her or to leave if she showed up.</p><p> </p><p>And what was going on with Luna? (She told herself she’d never be able to call her ‘Lu.’) She couldn’t believe that Luna and Ron actually slept in the same bed. She remembered how wonderful and safe she had felt when she shared a bed with Ron those few times, but they were together then. Ron and Luna sleeping together was just weird. Hermione also picked up that Luna was hoping to be more than friends with Ron, and Hermione was surprised at how angry that made her. First, friends don’t date friend’s exes; it goes against the girlfriend code. Second, it was way too soon for Luna to be moving on from Neville, there should at least be decent mourning period. And third, there was no way that Luna was right for Ron. Ron was more grounded, Luna had her head in the clouds all the time.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione knew that she needed to apologize for what she had said on the railway platform that day. She now realized that she hadn’t handled the breakup very well. It now seemed that Ron had grown up quite a bit during Auror training and it probably would have been possible to have a calm and adult conversation about ceasing their relationship but she had missed that chance.</p><p> </p><p>She was ready to be friends with Ron, but that was it. She wasn’t ready to do what it would take to be more than that. Being friends was one thing; being in a relationship was another. She wasn’t willing to make the sacrifices to reestablish a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship with him. She couldn’t give up the time to be with him when she could be working. She didn’t want to give up any control; she wanted to remain completely independent. Friends is all that was possible.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Ron too was having trouble sleeping Saturday night. He had spent the day at The Burrow helping de-gnome the garden and doing other chores for his mom. She had been surprised to see him, but welcomed him anyway. “Why aren’t you with Harry and Ginny helping Hermione move?” she asked. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m glad to have the help, but they could use a strong body like you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mum,” replied Ron with a sigh. “She broke up with me, remember? And she did a pretty good job of putting me down and making me feel like shit while she did it. I can’t forgive her for making me feel so small, so I find it best to just stay away from her.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know, Ronnie, forgiveness is not for the other person, forgiveness is for ourselves. It’s a heavy burden to carry that anger and hurt you have, and the best way to lighten your load is to forgive the other person.”</p><p> </p><p>“IT STILL HURTS, MUM, IT STILL HURTS!” yelled Ron. “How can I forgive her when all I’m trying to do is survive? Seeing her is just too hard right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, Ronnie, I know. Just be open to the possibility when the time comes. From what I remember of the stories you three told us about the horcrux hunt there was a time you really needed forgiveness from Hermione and eventually it came. Just think about that, you’re kind of in same place that she was back then, and she eventually found a way to forgive you, perhaps you can do the same.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron tossed and turned as he remembered Harry’s words about forgiveness Friday night and his mum’s words that morning. Intellectually Ron knew he should forgive Hermione, because she had forgiven him. But he also remembered the response he got from her when he did return. Ron remembered her punches, her scowls, all the times she ignored him. He also remembered how hard he worked to apologize and all the things he tried to do to make it up to her. All the time he covered her watches so she could sleep, always doing the dishes and cleaning the tent, all the times he brought her tea and gave up his blanket so she could be warm on watch, all the times he looked for anything he could do for her.</p><p> </p><p>But he loved her then so it wasn’t so hard. Ron couldn’t imagine what Hermione would have done had they switched places. He suddenly realized that in reality they had switched places. He was the one betrayed by her, and she was the one that needed forgiveness. Ron laughed to himself when he pictured Hermione trying to earn his forgiveness. ‘That’s not gonna happen,’ he said to himself. ‘Hell will freeze over before Hermione humbles herself like that.’</p><p> </p><p>But then the emotional part of Ron came to life. He loved her. He still loved her and probably always would. Maybe in a while he could consider forgiving her and being friends again, but not yet. Just seeing her was too painful, and she would have to really make an effort. It was all up to her.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Sunday morning found Hermione at her desk in her new flat writing furiously on a long length of parchment. She had written two feet so far in her apology letter to Ron. She expressed regret at her words and her timing. She wrote about all that they had gone through together since they were 11 years old and how they had always had each other’s backs. She wrote that she missed him and she wrote that she had forgotten how much she needed him, and that he was her best friend. Finally she asked for forgiveness and the chance to be friends again and a chance to at least talk together. She finished her letter with “Your friend, Hermione.”</p><p> </p><p>She tied up the letter and attached it to her personal owl Zeus, and sent it off to Ron. She didn’t know where he lived so she had to trust her owl would be able to find him. Feeling relieved after getting that done, Hermione turned back to the work she had brought home. She was having some good success with the updating of old pro-pureblood rules and policies but she was getting nowhere with her assignment to modernize and reorganize the Ministry. It seemed that no one would speak truthfully to her about how his or her departments were being run and she was having trouble getting anywhere. She decided she’d speak to Kingsley about this on Monday.</p><p> </p><p>That night she jumped up from her book with hopeful excitement when she heard her owl return. She was hoping to have a reply from Ron. Instead her heart plummeted to the floor when she saw her letter still tied to Zeus’s leg, only now she saw it had a red stamp on it “<strong>REFUSED</strong>.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Grace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sometimes you have to be the better person</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER TWELVE</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Every day for a week Hermione sent her letter to Ron and each time it came back unopened with another red “REFUSED” stamp on it. By now the letter was covered in red. She finally remembered the definition of stupid as ‘repeating the same actions and expecting different results’ so she gave up. She found herself in the Auror Corps offices once again looking for Harry. She found him in his cubicle working on some paperwork. He looked up and smiled when he saw her walk in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, Hermione, how’ve you been? How’s the new place? All moved in?” he asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She smiled back and replied, “It’s an adjustment to being alone in my own place but I like it. I’m still working on getting unpacked and organized. I hope to have a housewarming get-together soon.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They both looked at each other for a short time before Hermione continued, “Harry, I need a favor from you. I’ve written a letter to Ron apologizing for speaking to him so harshly when I saw him on the train platform,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You mean when you broke up with him and broke his heart,” Harry interrupted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes,” Hermione replied reluctantly, “I’ve tried for a week to owl this to him but he won’t accept it,” she said and handed him the letter. “I wonder if you could give this to him for me and encourage him to read it. I know I messed up badly, and I really want to be at least friends again, but I can’t get him to give me the time of day. Please give this to him and beg him to read it. Tell him I really miss my best friend.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry thought for a moment and looked at her with a sad smile, “I can try, but you know how Ron can be, and in this case I can’t blame him. I’ll try and I’ll let you know how it goes. He’s out on a mission and won’t be back for a week, but when I see he’s back in his office, I’ll be sure to talk to him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione looked surprised, “He has his own office? I thought he was working out of a cubicle like you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry laughed, “Oh no, only Juniors work out of cubicles, now that he’s been promoted, he gets his own office. I should show you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So Harry got up and took Hermione down the hall to where Ron’s office was. The open door had a small brass nameplate on it:</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ronald B. Weasley</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Auror, Strategy &amp; Tactics Group</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione knew Ron wasn’t there so she poked her head inside. She let out a gasp when she saw a picture on the wall; It was a picture that had been taken at Bill and Fleur’s wedding and it showed the three of them smiling at the camera. As she watched she saw picture Ron look away from the camera and down at Hermione and his smile became even broader. She remembered how wonderful that day had been before it all went to hell, and she remembered how wonderful it had been dancing with Ron.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Exactly a week later, Harry found Ron in his office doing paperwork. It had been a very successful mission; Ron and his team captured three more wanted Death Eaters as well as three new wannabes. Ron felt very good about this mission as he had developed most of the strategy during the planning. He was surprised that The Chief continued to let Ron, Thayer, Fuller, and Newton work together, but why mess with something that worked. When Harry found Ron he immediately handed over Hermione’s letter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You should read this Ron, she really is sorry and wants to apologize.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ron looked up with a scowl, “If she really wanted to apologize, she’d be standing here, not you.”<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>“Listen Ron, it’s killing me that my best friends aren’t talking to each other. This is so much worse than anything we went through at Hogwarts, and it’s as bad as when you came back from the hunt.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, but I came back and groveled at her feet and apologized for about a month, I haven’t seen her do anything but send a letter that I don’t want to read.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry looked thoughtful for a moment and then looked Ron in the eye. “Ok, here’s the deal, you promise to read the letter and I’ll go get Hermione so she can apologize in person, deal?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ok, why not, but I bet you lunch tomorrow that she’s ‘too busy’ to come right now and this will be a waste of your time. I’ll give you 1 hour to have Hermione here, deal?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry replied with a grin “deal! I’ll be right back.” Harry left Ron’s office and cast a patronus as he did, sending a message to Hermione that he was on his way to bring her to Ron so they could talk. He smiled to himself with the thoughts of his two best friends actually being friends again. When Harry arrived at Hermione’s office he found her completely buried in parchment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on, let’s go!” he almost shouted at her. He checked his watch, “I have 55 minutes to get you &amp; Ron together. He promised to read your letter if I came and got you and you apologized in person.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione immediately gasped. “I can’t leave now, I’ve got to have this proposal done for the Minister before noon and I’ve got about 2 more hours of work, I can’t talk to Ron now, I can’t!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hermione,” Harry said sadly, “this may be your only chance, don’t blow it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can’t Harry, surely he’ll understand, tell him I can come see him when I get this done, but I can’t until then. He’ll understand.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry’s shoulders slumped and all the good thoughts he had on the way just evaporated. “You’re right, Hermione, he’ll understand, he understands completely. He bet me lunch that you would be ‘too busy’ to talk to him, and he was right again. Remember what Ron said about you during first year right after we came back from finding Fluffy? He said ‘She needs to sort out her priorities’ and he’s still right. Damn, damn, damn. Well, I’ll go back to Ron and ask him what he wants for lunch.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry Harry, but this is important and I have to finish.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah Hermione, you always knew what was important,” Harry replied with sarcasm dripping from his words. “See ya.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry slowly walked back to the Auror offices feeling completely dejected. Hermione just didn’t seem to get it, and he couldn’t figure out what to do next. He entered Ron’s office and slumped in a chair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you want for lunch tomorrow?” Harry asked sadly. “Why the hell are you always right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m usually right about Hermione because I’ve been in love with her since 3<sup>rd</sup> year, and I’ve tried really hard to get to know everything about her. Despite knowing what I know, I still love, check that, loved her. I did read the letter as promised and as you might imagine it was a well-written apology and she asks for my forgiveness. During the mission I had the chance to think a lot about what you said a while back about how I should forgive her just as she forgave me during the hunt, and it’s hard to argue against that, but I remember having to work real hard to get her to forgive me, and so far all she’s done is write a letter and then refuse to talk to me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry looked at Ron and replied, “If you know Hermione as well as you say you do, are you surprised at her way of apologizing? You know she still doesn’t have tremendous social skills, so I still would love it if you gave her some grace and showed her you’re the better person and showed her how it should be done. Be an example to her of what real friendship is by forgiving her without making her jump through all the hoops like she made you. For me, Ron, please, I beg you to forgive her. You don’t have to be friends anymore, but at least be friendly and allow her to be in your presence, so we can avoid all the awkwardness we have now. Please.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ron thought for several minutes before looking at Harry. “Ok, for you, and because eventually she did forgive me, I can do that, but not until she apologizes in person. And I want pizza for lunch tomorrow, the thick crust kind with double pepperoni, not the cheap ass thin crust stuff you like.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next morning Hermione sat in her office and opened up her Daily Prophet. Once again, Ron and his Auror team were in the headlines with a story giving details of their last successful mission. As before, there was a great picture of the four Aurors with Ron in the front. The writer acknowledged Ron as developing the strategy for the “successful apprehension of 6 more Death Eaters” and praised him for “improving the safety and security of Wizarding Britain,” and concluded with a quote from The Chief Auror saying “this young man is truly making change for the better and leaving his mark on the world, we are so proud to have him part of the Auror Corps.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione shook her head after reading about Ron. She still couldn’t reconcile the Ron that she thought she knew with the Ron that was successfully leading Auror missions. It occurred to her that Ron was actually having a bigger impact on the world than she was. He was actually making things better. So far, all she had to show for her work were some law and policy changes that hadn’t been fully implemented yet. The changes in health care, primary education, and creature rights were going to be monumental, but they were still in progress. Ron could actually point out his successes; all she could do was say “just wait.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione cautiously walked down to Harry’s cubicle. She had sent him a message asking if Ron was in his office and if it would be ok if she went with him and Ron to lunch that day. When Harry replied in the affirmative to both she headed to the Aurors. Hermione greeted Harry and asked if he would take her to Ron’s office and act sort of as a go-between.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry knocked on Ron’s door and stuck his head in. “Hey, got a few minutes? There’s something that needs discussing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sure Harry, always have time for you,” Ron replied with a smile, “what’s up?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have someone here that you need to see and talk to,” Harry said as he opened the door and gently pushed Hermione in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ron scowled “Harry what are you doing?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Getting my two best friends to talk. With that I’ll see you at lunchtime.” Harry nudged Hermione further into the office and then left and closed the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can I talk to you, Ron, please?” implored Hermione with tears in her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ok, sit down.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am so sorry Ron that I treated you so badly that day on the platform, I said some really awful things that I didn’t mean and I really regret the way I behaved. I am so sorry; I apologize and ask for your forgiveness. Can you forgive me and can we go back to being friends?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ron gave a quiet chuckle to himself and smiled at Hermione. “Funny isn’t it how almost 2 years ago we were in a similar situation only the roles were reversed. I had betrayed you by leaving during the hunt and I came back and asked for your forgiveness. This time it’s me that been betrayed and you’re the one asking for forgiveness, ironic, isn’t it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione looked at Ron and replied, “The parallels have intrigued me as well, I hope this turns out like the first time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you remember what it took for you to forgive me? Do you remember how long it took you?” Ron said getting angry.</p>
<p>“Do you remember how I groveled and apologized and all the things I did for you? Do you remember all the shifts I covered for you, all the times I brought you tea and cleaned the tent and did the dishes? Do you remember how hard I worked to earn your forgiveness? I wonder to this day if Malfoy Manor hadn’t happened whether you’d ever forgive me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The tears were now running down her cheeks. “Yes Ron, I remember,” Hermione replied quietly looking down at her hands in her lap. “I remember it all and I know that I had forgiven you before Malfoy Manor but I never got the chance to tell you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not so sure about that Hermione,” Ron replied with a bit of bitterness in his mouth. “You could have fooled me, but that’s all in the past. Here we are now, you wrote a nice letter apologizing, but given the opportunity to talk to me face to face, you were ‘too busy.’ You know I actually bet Harry a lunch that you’d be too busy. Unbelievable, you want forgiveness but you were too busy with something more important to come talk to me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But I’m here now,” Hermione replied with a bit of defiance in her voice. “I came as soon as I could.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, you came as soon as it was convenient. There’s a difference.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione didn’t know what to say, so she remained silent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ron continued, “There is a difference between you and me, Hermione. I value true friendship and true loyalty. So I’m going to remember at one time you were very important to me, and that you were my friend, so I am going to be that true friend and agree to forgive you for treating me so poorly on the train station, for thinking that all I was about was Quidditch and food, for thinking that all I wanted to do was goof off and play chess, and for thinking so little of me. I forgive you for all that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ron stopped and looked at her. “Hermione, look at me please, I will not hold onto the bitterness I felt when dismissed by you that way. I choose to survive and move on. I choose to be better than you Hermione by not making you grovel and earn my forgiveness like you made me grovel and earn yours. I give you my forgiveness freely and without cost. Harry would say that I was giving you grace, and I guess I am.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione smiled at his final words and jumped up to go around his desk with her arms open ready to give Ron a hug. Ron raised his hand and said, “Stop! I think there’s a bit of a misunderstanding on your part, Hermione. I chose to forgive you and let go of what has happened in the past, but I stand on the words I said at graduation. I’ve forgiven you, but I am not your friend. I will be polite and cordial if we encounter each other, and right now I hold no ill will towards you, but only consider you as someone that I used to know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione stopped on her way to Ron and looked shocked and then saddened. “I guess that’s the best I can hope for at this point.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, that’s all I can do. I loved you Hermione, and would have done anything to help you be successful. I loved you more than life itself so I can never go back to being just friends. This was a risk we took when we acknowledged our love for each other, that being in a relationship could ruin our friendship, and it seems that it has. See, when I think of you I can’t think of you as a friend, when I think of you, I want more than friendship. I want all of you, all of you, your heart, your mind, your soul, your love, everything. I want to be your first priority, not a friend that you see when you’re not ‘too busy.’ I can’t look at you and not remember when I did have all of you and that makes it too painful. I’m sorry, but I can’t be just friends.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione backed away from Ron with more tears on her face. “I guess that means I can’t go to lunch with you and Harry then?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, Miss Granger, it does not mean that. Harry is my friend and if he brings along another of his friends to lunch, it would be impolite for me to object.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione scowled and dried her face. “So Ron, it’s Miss Granger now?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, it seems appropriate given our current status. You can call me Mr. Weasley or Auror Weasley, but I prefer Auror Weasley, thank you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the summer progressed, Ron did not try to avoid Hermione, but he didn’t go out of his way to see her either. There were several instances when he was with Harry and others and Hermione was there too. It seemed to Hermione that Luna was always with Ron and she wondered what was the nature of their relationship. Ron generally didn’t interact with her despite her attempts to be friendly and engage him in conversation. Ron would be polite, but would generally excuse himself when she tried. Ron and Hermione’s friends didn’t understand the “Miss Granger” and “Auror Weasley” titles they used with each other, but Harry encouraged everyone to just ignore it.</p>
<p>Toward the end of summer Hermione had some major successes with several of her new policies. The idea to create health care clinics in magical communities was well received by magical Britain. Witches, wizards and their children would no longer have only St. Mungos to provide care. Hermione’s creation of magical primary schools for wizarding children was also a major success. She was beginning to really feel good about her impact on the wizarding world. Her only disappointment was her inability to get anywhere with the reorganization and renewal of the Ministry and reengineering how things got done. Head of departments were getting very creative in their ways of avoiding her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While she was basking in the Wizengamot’s approval of her latest law change regarding pureblood preferences in ministry employment she realized Ron also was having an impact on the Auror office. The headline in that day’s Daily Prophet read:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Auror Ron Weasley leads update of Auror Corps</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>New Tools and Methods improve Proficiency and Efficiency</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Intrigued, she read further. The Chief Auror was quoted as “Auror Ron Weasley has introduced some muggle-type technology into the Auror Corps that has radically improved the efficiency of the entire Auror Corps. We are now using what the muggles call ‘personal computers’ to greatly simplify the dispersing of information and sharing of clues and leads. We use these things called spreadsheets and databases and emails to radically improve our efficiency. We also now have communication devices called ‘cell phones’ that allow Aurors in the field to communicate amongst each other and to call for back up when needed. The Auror Corps is now more capable than ever and it shows in our productivity and in the reduction in crime and the increase in safety and security.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then Hermione almost dropped the paper when she read the quote from Ron, “It all started the summer after the war when I was spending time with a former muggle born friend. We watched a show called ‘Law and Order’ on a muggle device called a ‘television.’  I learned about muggle police techniques and technology from this show and this former friend also had a computer and she showed me what they could do. The hardest part about bringing this muggle technology into the magical world was the lack of electricity and its interaction with magic. These devices run on what are called ‘batteries’ that need electricity for ‘recharging’ and our world doesn’t have those things. My brother George of <em>Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes</em> spent about 2 months solving this problem and he came up with a method to adapt these muggle devices for use in the magical world. Now before any of the public gets excited, I need everyone to understand that this technology is classified and for Auror Corps use only. But make no mistake, these tools will allow us to catch the bad guys that much faster and easier.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To say Hermione was blown away would be an understatement. She was disappointed to see herself referred to as ‘former friend,’ but was really impressed by what Ron was doing. She also realized she needed to get her hands on technology like the Aurors had, so she went directly to Kingsley’s office to get him to make the Aurors give her access to cell phones and computers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Excuse me, Minister, do you have a minute?” Hermione asked at the door of his office.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hermione!” exclaimed the Minister. “I was just coming to see you. Please sit. I assume you’ve read about the amazing things that your ex has done with the Auror Corps?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, that’s what I wanted to talk to you about.” Hermione replied while cringing to hear Ron referred to as her ‘ex.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Excellent. Now I understand that you’ve had a tough time getting your Ministry Reorganization Initiative off the ground. Now I look at how much Ron has done with the stodgy old tradition-driven Auror Corps. Ron somehow has got The Chief who hated anything new to actually embrace change and to completely revamp the Corps. Quite impressive how he could do that with someone who previously was so reluctant to change anything.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, Ron’s done an amazing job,” Hermione agreed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m glad you agree because I’ve asked him to meet you in your office in half an hour. I’ve asked him to share with you his secrets for bringing about change. Since you seem to be a bit stifled in your reorganization efforts, I asked Ron to help you get unstuck. I asked him to show you how change can be brought forth in even the most stubborn, old school departments. I think you can learn a lot from Auror Ron Weasley and he can really help you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione reeled back just a bit and realized her whole world just got turned upside down. Ron Weasley, lazy, goof off Ron Weasley was assigned to help her with her work. The same Ron Weasley that wouldn’t have passed Hogwarts without her help was going to teach her? Unbelievable. Not to mention how uncomfortable it will be having to work with her ‘ex.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione took a moment then looked at the Minister and replied, “Yes sir, I’ll do my best.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione went back to her office to wait for Ron. All she could think was ‘Shit, shit, shit, what will people think when they hear that Ron has been assigned to tutor me? I’ve never been more embarrassed. Shit.’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Teaching Hermione</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ron teaching Hermione? Who would have thought such a thing would be possible?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER THIRTEEN</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Exactly half an hour later Auror Ron Weasley walked casually into Hermione’s office. He was dressed in his best Auror field uniform and he knew he looked good.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good Morning, Miss Granger,” Ron said with a smile. “I understand that you could use my help with something. Those are words you probably never thought you’d hear from me I’m sure.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione stifled a groan and looked up at Ron and noticed again how fit he’d become since Auror training. “I’m just as surprised as you are Ron, and can we please go back to first names please? This ‘Miss Granger’ and ‘Auror Weasley’ stuff is getting to be a bit silly, don’t you think? After all we were best friends.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ron looked as contemplative as he could as he sat down in the chair next to her desk. After giving her some time to wonder he replied, “right Hermione, we were best friends and since we’ll be working closely together, I’m ok with that. No more Auror Weasley, but you’re not allowed to call me Ronald. Only mum and Lu get to do that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Speaking of Luna, how is she and is she still your roommate?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lu is doing great, she managed to bring her father home from St. Mungos after rebuilding their house. She does still live with me though. She says her rebuilt house doesn’t feel like home and her father is quite used to being by himself and she says she feels at home at ‘Vine Cottage’ with me. We get along fine still so I don’t have any problems with her being there.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Does she still sleep in your bed?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t see how that concerns you Hermione, but yes, we figure if it isn’t broke why fix it? It works for both us so we’ve just kept it going.” Saying this Ron thought to himself how hard it was getting keeping things platonic with Lu. She was beautiful, sweet, and loving, and she was there, and she thought the world of him. He smiled as he remembered Lu that morning waking up snuggled as usual on his right side. Shaking his head and pushing those thoughts aside he now looked seriously at Hermione and asked, “So, how can I help?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione explained her project to reorganize and reengineer The Ministry. She also explained her lack of progress and her inability to get Department Heads to really talk to her about how their departments worked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ron listened and when Hermione was done, she looked up and saw Ron was grinning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What about this is so funny?!” exclaimed Hermione feeling quite put out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ron looked sheepish for a moment but still continued to grin. “The funny part is I already know what the problem is.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How can you know that already?” Hermione asked with annoyance in her voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know because I know you Hermione. I know you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione simply responded “humph.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“OK, Hermione, explain to me the strategy you were using to get this project done. No, wait, let me tell you what I think it is and you correct me if I’m wrong.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and looked indignant. “Ok, go ahead Mr. know-it-all, I’m listening.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ok,” replied Ron with another big grin. “Your strategy was to get Kingsley to give you his goals and objectives for the Ministry. You’d then contact all the Department Heads and get them to tell you all about what they were doing, how they were currently doing things and how they got things done. You were then going to take all that information and analyze the living daylights out of it. After careful consideration you’d then create a new organization that met the goals and objectives you got from Kingsley with centralized functions, eliminated redundancies and improved communication and efficiency.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After pausing for a moment Ron looked her right in the eye and asked, “Am I correct?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione was stunned and sat there with her mouth slightly open and her hands now flat on her desk.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ron continued “But you’re finding you can’t get the Department Heads to cooperate, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Merlin’s beard, how do you know that? You got it all correct except I hadn’t asked Kingsley for his goals and objectives.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ron looked triumphant as he replied, “oh, that’s the one part I really wasn’t sure of. I should have known that <strong><em>you’d</em></strong> think that <strong><em>you knew best </em></strong>what the goals should be, instead of getting them from your boss. Oh well, I had hoped you’d better by now, but my bad.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now that we’ve identified your strategy, let’s look at your tactics. I presume that you would send a interoffice memo to the Department Heads informing them of your project to reorganize and revamp The Ministry and then ask them to meet with you to discuss their respective departments regarding what they did and how they did it, etc. But that hasn’t worked has it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, it hasn’t. I can’t get anyone to talk to me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ok, your strategy is solid, but your tactics are typical Hermione and they suck, and here’s why.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ron looked intently at Hermione and asked in a soft but serious voice, “Are you ready to hear this? Are you ready to listen? It might be painful.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think I’m ready.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your tactics would work perfectly if the Department Heads only thought logically. What you want to do makes sense, it should be logical for them to want to work with you to make things better, right? Only here’s the thing, people don’t think logically, they think emotionally. Like when you broke up with me. Breaking up with me probably made sense to you logically, but did it make sense emotionally? Are you undistracted? Maybe.   Are you emotionally better off? No, I know you were better off emotionally when you were with me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione thought for a moment and realized that Ron was probably right. She was lonely. She lived by herself. It seemed that Harry and Ginny were always busy with Ron and Luna and she missed being able to share her triumphs with someone. She had no one to turn to for emotional support except Crookshanks. At the same time she wasn’t ready to admit that yet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not sure about that Ron,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ron continued, “You need to consider emotion in your methods. Your tactics immediately put every Department Head on the defensive. You are an outsider and you approach all these folks that have been working here for years and your request comes across as ‘tell me what you’re doing so I can tell you what you’re doing wrong and then change everything so it’s how I think it should be and maybe you’ll still have a job at the end.’ No one wants to be told they’re doing things wrong, especially by someone so new as you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So what am I supposed to do, throw logic out the window?” she asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Believe it or not, the answer is yes and no. Here’s how I managed to get The Chief to listen to me and to be open to change.” Ron stopped, looked at her and said quietly and with a conspiratory grin, “I made it all his idea.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione looked perplexed. “I don’t understand, that doesn’t make sense and it certainly isn’t logical.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“First thing you’ve got to do is check your ego at the door. If you want to change things, it can’t be about you or any other ‘outsider,’ it has to come from them. It can’t look like you’re going to dictate change to them.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And how does one do that, pray tell?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I started by asking The Chief what were the things he worried about most, what does he lose sleep over? He told me that he worried when teams went on missions that communications were slower than he liked. Owls are good, but they’re not that fast. He also told me that he was concerned that they could be missing things since all the information and records we had were on parchment and it was difficult sometimes to remember where stuff was written down. After a bit of discussion I casually asked wouldn’t it be great if there was some device we could use to communicate between Aurors, and he agreed with me. Two days later I came into his office and told him what a great idea he had had and that I had found these muggle things called cell phones that could do what he wanted. I of course already knew about cell phones because you had taught me about them. I asked The Chief for some developmental money to have George work on getting them adapted to work around magic and he wholeheartedly agreed. Next thing you know, the Auror Corps has cell phones and communications were greatly improved. I did the same thing for computers.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ron looked at Hermione, trying to judge her acceptance of what he was saying. “Do you begin to understand?” Ron asked. “The Department Heads know what needs fixing, they just don’t know that they know. You have to start by making it about their issues, not your project.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ron thought for a moment and then continued. “Here’s my suggestion, have Kingsley send out a memo to all Department Heads basically cancelling your reorganization project and announcing that you’ve been assigned instead to assist each Department Head to work on what they identify as their top 5 problems. That way when you approach someone they’ll look at you as someone that can actually help them, not as an outsider looking to change everything. Of course, while looking at ways to solve their problems, you’ll also be looking at how things get done and where there are common issues and inefficiencies, but they won’t know that at the time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione sat there for a moment, trying to put it all together. “I guess I can do that, that makes a lot of sense.” And then she looked up at him and asked, “when did you get so smart?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ron laughed and smiled when he returned her gaze and said “I’ve never been book smart, you know that, but I like to think that I’m a little smart when it comes to people, that given the right circumstance, I can be a real help and not just a distraction. Think about it Hermione, when we were together you know I would have done anything to help you be successful. Think about it Hermione, even if you don’t want it to be true, you know you need others. Think about what you’ve missed since you broke up with me, think about it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With that, Ron stood and walked to her office door then looked back at her. “You know, this is the most we’ve talked since the day you dumped me and it makes me remember how much I liked being around you and talking to you. Although this will probably be the only time ever that I actually taught you instead of the other way round, funny, isn’t it? Don’t worry, I won’t gloat to Harry or anyone else that lowly ‘Quidditch playing’ me was assigned to teach the brilliant Hermione Granger.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ron turned to leave but just as he walked out he looked back again and said, “Ok, I have to admit it. I’m gonna tell Lu all about it and we’ll both share a good laugh. Bye, Hermione.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait Ron, please!” yelled Hermione. Ron stopped and looked back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you for helping me. I know it must have been awkward to have to help your ex. I do appreciate it and I really did like talking with you. Perhaps we can do this a bit more? And not just about work?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whatever you say, Hermione,” said Ron as he left.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione sat there stunned. How did Ron know all this? How did he get so smart? She was slowly realizing that this Ron, Auror Ron, wasn’t the same Ron she thought she knew. He really had changed. Auror Ron was obviously intelligent, driven and was getting things done. He had a lot of people smarts that Hermione knew she didn’t. She wondered where things would be by now if she had been able to talk to Ron about this stuff months ago if they had still been together. Ron by her side would be a real asset, instead of the liability she had wrongly thought back on the platform. Merlin, she had a lot to think about, but all she wanted to think about was Ron.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>That night at home while eating a wonderful roast chicken he had prepared, Ron shared his day with Lu and told of his time with Hermione. They both did laugh about the brilliant Hermione Granger being schooled by lowly Ron Weasley. Later when in bed with Lu snuggled in as usual on Ron’s right side, Lu rolled up and looked at Ron.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ronald? Can I talk to you?” she asked softly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, sure”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lu continued but Ron could see the beginnings of tears in her eyes. “Do you ever think you could love me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh Lu, you know I love you, but I can’t love you that way, I’m so sorry. I want to, I really want to and I’ve tried, but I can’t not love Hermione. Even after today. I hate to admit it but I loved just talking to her.” Ron pulled her down tightly and kissed the top of her head. “You are an easy person to love, Lu, and I know there’s someone out there for you. It’s just not me and it’s not fair to you for me to pretend.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lu sniffed hard and looked at Ron with tears down her cheeks. “Ok then, I had to ask. I was hoping for a different answer but I’m really not surprised. I love you Ron even though I tried not to. But that’s ok, this makes the next thing I have to say just a bit easier.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait, what?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have to move out Ron, but not right away. On November 1<sup>st</sup> I’m leaving on an expedition to the Amazon area to search for the Crumple-Horned Snorkack. There’s a group going and I’m joining them. I’ve been talking with them by owl for a while now and I think I want to go back to school and be a Magizoologist, so this would be a good way to start.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ron leaned back surprised. “That’s in about a month. Will you be here for Halloween?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, I don’t leave until the next day, why?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was going to invite you to the Ministry Halloween Ball. Would you go with me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wouldn’t you rather ask Hermione?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, I may still love her, but I want to go with you. Please?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course, I’d love to go and spend our last night together.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>That same evening Hermione sat in her kitchen with Harry and Ginny after sending an urgent owl asking them over for dinner and ‘to talk about things.’ She spent the first part of their time talking about her day and the time spent with Ron. She also expressed her surprise at how much he seemed to know about working with people and how much she had learned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ginny smirked as she looked at Hermione, “I told you that he had changed, only even I didn’t realize how much. Ickle Ronniekins teaching the brilliant Hermione is not something anyone would ever have expected.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry sat there nodding but didn’t say anything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I realize now what a selfish, arrogant fool I’ve been,” said Hermione almost to herself. “I realize that I threw away the best thing I ever had. I threw away love and companionship because I was too self absorbed to see all that Ron gave me. To see all that Ron is. I threw away the unconditional love, the support, the encouragement, the laughter and the fun. I have none of that now because I made the greatest mistake of my life!” she said now crying. “I am so lonely here all by myself. I don’t know how to make friends at work, I always had Ron and you doing that for me. You guys are always busy with Ron and Luna and I just come home to this empty place with Crookshanks. All I have is my work and I’ve learned that work is not enough. It’s not worth it to get things done if you have no one to share it with, and no one to celebrate with, no one to congratulate you, no one to hug.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione was now sobbing uncontrollably. “I threw away my best friend and what was probably my only chance at love. Who wants to be with a selfish, arrogant, know-it-all workaholic?! NO ONE! NO ONE!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ginny stood and ran over to Hermione who then collapsed into her arms. Hermione continued to sob as Ginny and now Harry put their arms around her and tried to whisper words of comfort.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After about five minutes of release, Hermione lifted up her head slightly and looked sheepishly at her two friends. She asked quietly, “how do I get him back? Do you think he’d do that?   Do you think he still loves me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry looked at Ginny and back to Hermione and said, “I don’t know, yes,” and “he will always love you Hermione, always.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ginny looked thoughtful for a moment and then said, “I’d start by asking him to the Ministry Halloween Ball.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The next morning Hermione literally ran to Ron’s office. She was met with a closed door. She asked the closest Admin if he knew where Auror Weasley was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, Ma’am, I do not know where Auror Weasley is currently. He rushed out this morning with his team, it seemed to be an urgent matter and I have no idea when they will be back.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione had the Admin promise to have Ron contact her as soon as he came back and then headed over to Harry’s cubicle. Greeting Harry with a hug she asked, “Do you know where Ron is and when he’ll be back?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have no idea, Hermione. There must be something big going on as he and his team left in an awful hurry. All he told me was “gotta go, I think it’s finally going to happen and see ya when we get back.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s going to happen?” asked Hermione, now concerned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No idea.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you think Luna might know anything?” asked Hermione. “I’m going to send her an owl.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A week passed and Ron had still not returned. Hermione and Harry could get no information on what Ron might be doing even Luna had no idea. She had owled back to Hermione saying that Ron had left that morning a week ago and was quite excited about something, but she knew nothing about what it could be or when he would be home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whatever it is Hermione, it’s got to be big because no one is saying anything about it.” Harry said. “It’s weird, when I asked The Chief what was going on, all he told me was Ron’s on a mission and politely dismissed me. Usually I can get something from him, but not this time, nothing. ”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Late Tuesday night exactly two weeks before the Halloween Ball Ron floo’d into the lounge of Vine Cottage. He dusted himself off and looked around. He saw Luna sleeping peacefully in one of the chairs, wrapped up in his favorite Chudley Cannons blanket. He also noticed she was wearing his Cannons jersey. Gently he picked her up and carried her down the hall to the bedroom. He placed her into the bed, kissed the top of his head and whispered, “I’ll be right back, Lu, just need a quick shower and I’ll be back.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ron returned shortly and gingerly climbed over Lu to get into bed. As soon as he did, Lu rolled to her left and took her customary place snuggled into Ron’s side. She cracked open her eyes and looked at Ron with a smile, “I missed you, Ronald, where were you and what have you been doing?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Go back to sleep, Lu. You can read all about it in the paper tomorrow. Goodnight and I missed you too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The Wednesday morning Daily Prophet had the answers that Harry, Hermione, and Luna had been looking for.   The headline read:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Auror Ron Weasley and Team Apprehend Suspected Death Eater ‘Mole’ in the Auror Corps</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Spy and His Associates now headed to Azkaban after new Auror Technology Leads to Identifying Suspect</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As usual there was the picture of Ron with his team as well as mug shots of the mole and his six Death Eater partners.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione ran down to Ron’s office and found him there with Harry. They had just started chatting about Ron’s mission. Ron and Harry both smiled and waved her in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione started off by saying “Good Morning Ron and welcome back and congratulations on what I read was another successful mission. You seem to be getting good at this. Harry and I had wondered where you were.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ron smiled, raised his eyebrows several times and responded “Ah, looking out for me, huh? I’m touched that you cared, Hermione, touched.” He then laughed loudly at her hurt expression. “Just kidding, Hermione, I’m glad you’re here so I only have to tell the story once.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Glad that I’m here?” smirked back Hermione. “I didn’t know you cared…” Ron and Hermione both laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry interrupted with a sigh, “Ok, I’m glad you’re back to Ron and Hermione instead of that Miss Granger and Auror Weasley crap but let’s hear the story.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ok. Remember my first mission, when we were ambushed during a simple surveillance? Well, The Chief and I both realized then that the Death Eaters had known we were coming. Someone must have tipped them off. Someone inside the Auror Corps. Back then The Chief asked me to start investigating the possibility of a mole in the department, but as you can imagine, I couldn’t tell anyone. Sorry, Harry, but he specifically ordered me not to talk to you. Even Lu didn’t know what I was doing and I usually tell her everything.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ok,” said Harry. “How’d you find this guy?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s the beauty of it all. I started using one of the computers and set up a spreadsheet with all the different missions and all the teams involved and who was doing the planning and who was involved in the logistics and such. I also noted each time it seemed that a mission went sideways. All I had to do was have the computer do a sort and this guys name popped up as being involved in the logistics of every mission that seemed to not work out as it should. We wanted to identify the mole as well as capture his associates so we spent last week setting up a trap for them all. The only ones that knew the true purpose of our mission were me and my team and The Chief. We pulled the trigger on them yesterday and nailed the sons of bitches. My only regret is that I was out in the field and didn’t get a chance to show the mole how much I appreciated being set up my first time. The hauled him off before I could get my hands on him, lucky for him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who was it?” asked Hermione.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was a guy involved in setting up the portkeys and apparition spots. Turns out his mom was a Death Eater who was killed in the first war when he was about 6 months old and he was raised by his mom’s cousin. Somehow the ministry lost track of who we was, and he’s kept a low profile till now, but apparently he was a pureblood and closet Voldy supporter.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Congratulations again, Ron. You’ve been doing amazing things, and I was wondering if I could talk to you alone for a minute?” Hermione looked at Harry hopefully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry looked confused for just a minute then jumped up quickly, “Oh, yeah, um, yeah, I’ve go to go, I’ll see you soon, Ron. We should go get a pint after work to celebrate. See ya.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione waited for Harry to leave and looked at Ron. “I know we’re not really friends, but I still want that Ron, and I was wondering if you would go to the Halloween Ball with me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ron’s heart was pleased to hear how timidly she asked. How unsure she was. He knew he had to turn her down because he had already committed to go with Lu, but he wasn’t sure if he otherwise would have accepted. “I am honored by your invitation but must respectfully decline as I already have a partner for the evening. I remember what you told me after the Yule Ball fourth year and I plucked up the courage early and already asked someone to go with me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re going with Luna, aren’t you,” Hermione asked sadly. “She seems to have taken my place in your life.” She then looked at Ron with tears in the corner of her eyes and asked quietly, “Do you love her, Ron? Do you love her now?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, Hermione, I love her,” replied Ron and Hermione choked back a sob. “But not like I loved you. I love Lu like Harry loves you. Lu is a great friend and has been wonderful to be with since you broke up with me. Honestly, I tried to love her, but I just couldn’t. Anyway, Halloween will be our last night together, the next day she heads out on some safari to look for the Crumple-Horned Snorkack and I don’t when she’ll be back. I wanted our last night together to be a celebration of how well she &amp; I have survived since, well, you know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ok, thanks anyway Ron, have a good time with Luna,” Hermione sadly replied and got up to leave.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait, Hermione, would you like to join Harry and me after work for a pint to celebrate the successful mission? It will be me and the team with Harry, Ginny, and Luna. Meet us at the Leaky at 5 for a drink and a bite to eat?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione hesitated for a minute and contemplated whether she want to be the odd person out with her four friends, but then realized she couldn’t stand another night of heading home all alone after work with no one to talk to but her cat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That would be wonderful, Ron, but isn’t that a bit early?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe, but I think it’s ok to leave early given the occasion.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ok, I’ll be there, thank you very much for asking, I really appreciate being included for once.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re welcome, now show us a new Hermione and don’t be late because work is taking priority…” Ron said with a laugh. “See you at 5.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After Hermione left, Harry came back to Ron’s office. “Hey, do you mind if I ask what she wanted to talk about?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nah, it’s no big deal, she just asked me to go to the Halloween Ball but I told her I was already going with Luna. I even told her I ‘plucked up the courage and asked her’ but she didn’t see the humor. I did invite her to join us tonight at the Leaky for a drink and a bite.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry tried to prevent the shock from showing on his face. “Uh, um, that’s great Ron, it will be nice for the three of us to actually be together someplace fun. Are you two friends again?” he asked cautiously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not yet, right now we are just two people that work together, but we’ll see.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Halloween</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Will Hermione be able to let work go and put her friends first?</p><p>And what happens at the First Annual Ministry Halloween Ball?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER FOURTEEN</p><p> </p><p>Hermione glanced at the clock on the wall. It was 4:45pm that same afternoon and Hermione was deep into her research into the history of the House Elves and how they came to be servants (no slaves, she thought) in the wizarding world. She was on a roll toward identifying the origination event behind it all, but she knew that she should stop if she was going to make it to the Leaky by 5 to meet up with Ron and Harry. She also knew she was this close to understanding how it all started and it would be a shame to quit now. Surely Ron and Harry would understand, right? What she was doing was important!</p><p> </p><p>But then she remembered Ron’s words earlier that day when she was in his office:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I want to be your first priority, not a friend that you see when you’re not ‘too busy.’”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>‘This is exactly the kind of situation I was thinking about when I thought of Ron as a distraction,’ Hermione told herself. ‘This is why I broke up with him. I’ve got important work to do and I can’t do it because Ron is in the way. I knew this was going to happen.’ Hermione was stuck. She knew she didn’t have many chances if she was to become Ron’s friend again, but she <em>was this close to figuring out the House Elf dilemma</em>! But once again she remembered Ron’s words when she said she had come to apologize as soon as she could:</p><p>
  <em>“No, you came as soon as it was convenient. There’s a difference.”</em>
</p><p> It was now obvious that work, whether it was schoolwork or her job at the Ministry, had always been more important than her doing the right thing for her friends. Then she remembered Ron’s admonition:</p><p>
  <em> “There is a difference between you and me, Hermione. I value true friendship and true loyalty.”</em>
</p><p>She was stunned by the truth of his words. Like a light bulb going off above her head for the first time in her life, Hermione finally understood. She finally realized that all her life her self-worth and identity were dependent on results, achievements, and success. She realized how Ron was correct in that she valued her work over her friends. It was suddenly easy to see why this was. The only praise she had ever received from her parents was for her awards and recognitions, never for just being herself or for having friends. Even at Hogwarts her identity and sense of belonging was dependent on knowing more than anyone else and for getting the highest marks in each of her classes. Having friends was never a priority, it seemed that even her time with Harry and Ron on the hunt had been about achieving success over Voldemort. Friends were important, but not as important as the task.</p><p> </p><p>And where did that leave her currently? Alone every night, but seemingly a success at work. Praised by her boss, but with no one to celebrate with. No one to hold her and comfort her when she was upset or had nightmares. She’d always been taught that self-sufficiency was paramount, but now she wasn’t sure. Working at the Ministry was not like school at Hogwarts where there were others always around. She realized there were days at work when she hardly spoke to anybody, and that realization frightened her. She remembered how it was when she was with Ron and how he seemed to make life better, even when he frustrated the piss out of her. He was the only one that would disagree with her and argue with her and she missed that. She missed being with the Weasleys. She missed the hell out of Ron.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Ron arrived at the Leaky at exactly 4:59pm and found Luna and Ginny already there. At precisely 5pm, Ron’s team arrived with Harry in tow. They all found the tables the Leaky had provided for them. Ron sat with Harry, Ginny, and Luna. Ron could see that Harry was intentionally saving a place for Hermione. As everyone exchanged greetings and hugs and got settled, Ron took everyone’s drink order and then stood up and looked at Harry.</p><p> </p><p>“Should I order anything for Hermione?” he asked. “I asked her to show us a new Hermione and leave work early to be here at 5. It’s now 5:05 and I’m willing to bet the first round that she doesn’t show up till 6 or later.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who won’t show up until 6?” Hermione casually asked as she walked by Ron and sat down next to Harry. “It can’t be me because I’m already here. I apologize for being late, but there was a line at the floo station. I’m sure you understand.”</p><p> </p><p>“Butterbeer, Hermione?” Ron coolly replied as he headed to the bar.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, that’d be great.”</p><p> </p><p>After Ron returned with the drinks for everyone and after much toasting and congratulating by everyone, the conversation lagged. It was awkward for everyone with both Hermione and Ron being there. Finally Hermione smiled at Luna.</p><p> </p><p>“I understand you’re headed out on a safari soon, Luna, can you tell us about it?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve decided that I want to be a Magizoologist and have been corresponding with a group for about 4 months. It’s a research group that’s looking for the Crumple-Horned Snorkack in the Amazon. We all figure that this is a good way to continue my education. When we get back I’ll continue studying with them in Ireland. I am so looking forward to it except that I have to leave my roommate behind. Ronald and I have gotten so close since you dumped him it will be hard to leave him and I’m sure it will be even harder to sleep without being snuggled into his side.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione’s lips tightened and her hands clenched her butterbeer as Ron blushed just a bit and replied softly “I’m gonna miss you, too, Lu. You’ve been really good for me this past five months.”</p><p> </p><p>Ginny looked shocked and blurted out “Five months! Has it been five months? Surely it hasn’t been that long.”</p><p> </p><p>“Five months and six days,” replied Hermione with some emotion in her voice. “It’s been five months and six days.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, Hermione, I’m surprised you’ve kept track,” Ron said with a grin. “Seems like it’s been longer than that, but I guess you’re right. Wow, a lot has happened since then, yeah, wow, I know that I’ve changed a lot since then, but then again I think we all have, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, sure, uh huh,” came from the group as everyone agreed. Ginny smiled and pointed at Harry, “he’s an Auror, now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Junior Auror,” interrupted Ron with a smirk at Harry. “Still a Junior.”</p><p> </p><p>“Screw you, Ron, one more month and I’ll be the same as you Mr. Auror,” replied Harry as he stuck his tongue out at Ron.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, whatever,” replied Ginny. “Ron is an Auror, Luna is going off on an adventure and then back to school, Hermione is a high powered Ministry employee and I’m a professional Quidditch player. It seems that the dreams we had, back when we gave ourselves the luxury of having dreams, those dreams have come true.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not all of them, Ginny, not all of them, and some never will,” Ron said sadly. “But those days are behind us and we’re looking forwards, not backwards.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione quickly changed the subject.   “So Ron, now that Luna will be gone, will you be able to spend some time with me? I’ll repeat what I said before, I would like to be your friend again, and I’m hoping that you’ll be ok if it’s the four of us again; you, me, Harry and Ginny.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron looked at Hermione and replied thoughtfully, “You know, I’ve been thinking about that a lot since we had that chance to work together.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron looked up at the group and continued, “I agree with what Ginny said that I’m not the same person I was five months and six days ago. With Lu’s help and encouragement I’ve become stronger and more confident and I’ve shown to the world and to myself what I’m capable of and what I can do. I’ve realized that I don’t need other people’s approval anymore, I can just be myself, and as Lu has shown me, I deserve to be loved and treated well just for being me. When I look at myself, I like what I see. I like that I’m no longer just Harry Potter’s sidekick or just Hermione Granger’s boyfriend. I’m Ron fucking Weasley, fucking Auror.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron stopped and then looked Hermione in the eye. “So, yeah, I’ve recovered from the events of five months and six days ago. I don’t see you the same way anymore, Hermione, so, yeah, I’ve moved on, so yeah, we can start to be friends again, it doesn’t hurt anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron looked at Luna with a smile, put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into a hug. “And I have this one to thank for helping me see that I’m good and worthy,” and then Ron shocked her and everyone at the table by leaning over giving Luna a quick kiss on her lips. Ron whispered against Lu’s lips “and I don’t need my stone anymore, haven’t needed it for a while, thank you, Lu.” And then he looked up at her eyes with a big grin.</p><p> </p><p>To say Hermione was crushed would be a great understatement. She was thrilled that he was willing to be friends again but devastated to learn that Ron was truly over her and it seemed that he was falling for Luna. She didn’t know what to do or what to think.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione swallowed hard and then looked at Ron and said, “Well, thanks, I guess. I was hoping to get my best friend back.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron looked away from Lu and gave Hermione a small grin and said, “we’ll see what happens.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Halloween finally arrived and the Ministry Ball was that night. For the past two weeks Ron and Luna had become more affectionate but had shied away from anything really sexual. There had been lots of hugs and cuddles on the couch in the evenings and snuggles at night in bed. There had even been multiple chaste kisses shared by both. Lu and Ron knew their time together was ending soon so they seemed determined to make the most of the time they had. Both she and Ron had expressed how much they would miss each other, and how the prospect of sleeping alone again was not something they looked forward to.</p><p> </p><p>“I never slept well when you were gone on missions, you know,” Luna said sadly that morning. “How am I supposed to sleep off by myself?”</p><p> </p><p>Ron had laughed just a bit, “I never slept on missions, either, usually because I was stuck in some trench somewhere keeping lookout.” Ron had hugged her then and whispered into her hair, “We’ll be ok, we’ve made each other stronger, we’ve made each other better, and you know, I’ll always be here when you come back. I’ll always love you, Lu, for being my best friend these last 6 months. We’ll be ok.”</p><p> </p><p>Lu had just embraced him back with a sigh. “Oh, Ronald I hope so. I’m beginning to wonder if I should even go, I don’t want to be apart from you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You need to go, you were born to be out there looking for and finding wonderful unknown magical creatures. It’s who you are and this is such a great opportunity you can’t pass it up. You’ll find someone out there that also loves what you do and you’ll be happy together. But hey Lu, let’s make a pact. If we both are single when you’re thirty and I’m thirty one, we’ll find each other and get married, what do you think?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Ron, don’t tempt me. You’re giving me reason to not even look at anyone else for the next twelve years, but ok, it’s a deal, but you have to seal it with a kiss, a real kiss.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron just took her in his arms, smiled while looking into her beautiful silvery eyes and kissed her with an intensity that surprised them both. After several moments, he broke the kiss, smiled again and said, “Deal.”</p><p> </p><p>That evening Ron put on the wonderful new dress robe that Luna had helped pick out last weekend. He loved the dark navy color and how well it fit. After a lifetime of hand-me-downs, he really enjoyed something that was just his and fit so nicely. Luna had also picked out a new dress, but then she refused to let Ron see it.</p><p> </p><p>“I want it to be a surprise for you. I picked the dress just for you,” she had coyly answered when Ron whined about it. “Just wait.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron was in the bedroom while Lu was in her room. Ron looked across the hall and noticed the door was closed. He laughed to himself when realized that while it was ‘her room’ she had never slept there, but only used it to store her stuff. He finished getting ready and walked to her door and gave a quick knock.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t open the door,” cried Luna. “I’m not ready.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, just wanted to know if you needed anything. The portkey is set for fifteen minutes from now.”</p><p> </p><p>Ten minutes later her door opened and out walked Lu ready to go. Ron was hoping to see her new dress but was disappointed to see she was covered up in a long brown coat.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I see your dress?” he asked hopefully.</p><p> </p><p>“Not until we arrive. I want the surprise to be at the Ball.”</p><p> </p><p>At the precise time the portkey activated and whisked them both to the site of the 1<sup>st</sup> Annual Ministry Halloween Ball. Ron and Luna stepped gingerly onto the ground and Luna immediately took Ron’s arm with hers as they walked into the venue. They stopped at the coat check and Ron helped Lu remove her long coat. Ron gave the coat to the young witch behind the counter and turned to look at his date.</p><p> </p><p>Ron couldn’t believe his eyes. Luna stood there in a beautiful navy blue backless gown that hugged her slim body in all the right ways. The neckline showed her creamy pale skin and was low enough to show some tasteful but tantalizing cleavage and the slit in the skirt showed off her trim and beautiful right leg. Her blonde hair was done up in front but cascaded in back down to her shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>Ron stared speechless for a second before blurting out, “Merlin’s beard, Lu! you’re gorgeous!”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Ron, I was hoping you’d like the surprise.”</p><p> </p><p>“Like it? I love it, you’re beautiful, but you look like yourself and that’s the most beautiful thing of all.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Ronald, I wanted so much to look good for you tonight, I’m glad you like it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Merlin’s beard Lu, you’re the most beautiful woman here tonight,” Ron whispered in her ear as he took her arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Silly, we haven’t even gone inside the ballroom and seen anyone yet, how can you know that?” Lu asked quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Ron quickly replied, “Doesn’t matter who else is here, you’re the most beautiful woman I’ve seen ever, and your beauty inside makes me even more sure.”</p><p> </p><p>Luna blushed slightly as they walked to the ballroom entrance. At the door were several photographers and a reporter that Ron recognized from the Daily Prophet. This reporter had always written respectfully of Ron so he had no problems walking up to her as the camera flashes went off.</p><p> </p><p>“Good Evening Auror Weasley, would you be ok answering a few questions?” the reporter asked.</p><p> </p><p>Ron looked at Lu and asked quietly, “You ok with that?”</p><p> </p><p>Lu looked up at Ron and with a smile said, “I’m with you, anything is ok.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron looked at the reporter and replied, “Sure, first let me introduce my date. This is Luna Lovegood, you know, formerly of <em>The Quibbler</em>. Lu, this is Sally Stretford of the Daily Prophet. So, Sally, what can I help you with?”</p><p> </p><p>Sally looked at Luna and then Ron. “So, are you two an item? Everyone thinks you’re with Hermione Granger, and have been since Hogwarts. What happened to the duo of the Golden Trio?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione and I were together until last May when things broke off between the two of us. Lu here has been an amazing friend for me since then. She leaves tomorrow on a safari to the Amazon looking for the Crumple-Horned Snorkack and I’m going to miss her terribly. We’ve been friends since Hogwarts but have become closer since May, and I don’t know what I’m going to do when she’s gone.”</p><p> </p><p>Sally smiled and said, “That means that after tomorrow you’ll be single and all alone? You could be in the running for ‘Bachelor of the Year, did you know? Ok, on to more serious topics. You’ve been a major force in improving the Auror Corps, Mr. Weasley, what do you see coming in the future?”</p><p> </p><p>“I see Minister Kingsley continuing to bring many needed positive changes to the Ministry. He’s eliminating corruption and removing all the pro-pureblood bias. He’s improving morale, increasing efficiency, and generally providing for the welfare of the Wizarding Community. Hermione has been tremendous in helping with that effort. Her ideas on Medical Clinics and Wizarding Primary schools will go a long way to improving the lives of many in the Magical World.”</p><p> </p><p>Sally now looked at Luna. “And you Miss Lovegood, anything to add?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ronald has become an amazing and extremely capable Auror since he joined the Corps. I feel safer after all he’s done. I’m quite proud to say that Ron Weasley is my friend.” And then with a wink toward Ron she added, “I do wish he was more than just a friend, but we’ll see when I’m thirty.”</p><p> </p><p>Sally looked uncomfortable for a second and replied, “I’m sorry, I don’t understand?”</p><p> </p><p>Just then Hermione came in and as she walked by she heard Luna say, “Oh, that’s when we’re going to get married.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron looked at Luna with a bit of a frown. “Lu, that assumes we’re both still single.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course it does.”</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately for Hermione, she didn’t hear Ron’s reply. After hearing Luna, she gasped and had to lean against the wall to keep from falling. ‘Ron and Luna are getting married?’ she thought. ‘That can’t be possible.’</p><p> </p><p>Ron looked at the reporter and pleaded, “Please, don’t put that in your story.”</p><p> </p><p>Sally laughed and said, “no worries Ron. You’re secret is safe with me, but you two do make a dashing couple.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron looked relieved and took Luna’s arm again. “Let’s go inside and get a drink and then see where they have us sitting.”</p><p> </p><p>After picking up a drink at the bar, they found their table and saw they were at the same table as Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Neville and Hannah. Ron leaned in towards Luna and whispered in her ear, “I need your help with something tonight, is that ok?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Ronald, you don’t even have to ask. What do I need to do?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, here’s the deal, sometime tonight I’m going to dance with Ginny, and when I do, I need you to dance with Harry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wonderful, I would love to dance with Harry, what’s so special about that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just wait.”</p><p> </p><p>Shortly thereafter the call came for everyone to take their seats for dinner. Ron helped Luna sit down and as he was doing the same he noticed that there was no one sitting next to Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>“Who’s your date tonight, Hermione?” he asked. “Anyone we know?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione looked a bit chagrined and answered, “I’m here alone tonight. I hadn’t planned on coming, but Kingsley insisted that I attend, so here I am.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron looked at Luna and then back to Hermione. “Well, I hope you save one dance for me later, for old times sake.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione blushed just a bit and replied quietly, “I was hoping to dance with you Ron. I want to experience for myself the new and improved dancer you are.”</p><p> </p><p>After the completely unremarkable dinner came and went and the speeches were finally over, the orchestra began to play and the director announced, “The dance floor is open!” Ron immediately stood and offered his hand to Luna. “May I have this dance?”</p><p> </p><p>Ron and Luna danced away from the table, which gave Hermione the chance to grab Harry’s arm and ask him “Are they getting married? When I came in I heard Luna say they were getting married, they can’t be getting married are they?” Tears formed in her eyes. “Dear God, they’re going to get married aren’t they and I’ll be left all alone. I’ll have nobody!” She put her head in her hands and sobbed. “I have screwed up so badly, my life is the shits, tell me Harry, tell me if they’re getting married.” Hermione looked desperately at Harry, “no, tell me they’re not getting married!”</p><p> </p><p>Harry and Ginny both had shocked looks on their faces and were speechless for a minute. Harry finally found his voice and replied, “Uh, I don’t think so, at least he hasn’t mentioned it to me. He wouldn’t do that without telling me would he? Ginny?”</p><p> </p><p>Ginny looked at Hermione and actually felt sorry for her. “Luna hasn’t mentioned being engaged or them getting married, so I don’t think so. She always talks like they’re just friends, but she said she loves Ron and wishes he would love her back. I didn’t see a ring on her finger, so I don’t think so.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron and Luna spent quite a time on the dance floor before coming back to their table to take a break. Hermione noticed again what a good dancer Ron had become. After sitting for a few minutes she noticed Harry give Ron a slight nod. Ron stood and walked over to Ginny and extended his hand. “Hey little sis, would you care to dance?”</p><p> </p><p>Ginny stood up and took Ron’s hand, and at the same time Harry came over and extended his hand to Luna. Both couples headed to the dance floor. A short minute into the song Harry gave Ron another nod. Ron spun he and his sister so that Harry was directly behind Ginny. Ron smiled at Ginny and said, “I believe someone wants to cut in.”</p><p> </p><p>Ginny looked confused, “I don’t see anyone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Look behind you.”</p><p> </p><p>Ginny released Ron’s hands and turned around to see Harry on one knee with a small box in his hand. Harry took Ginny’s hand, smiled and said, “Ginny Weasley, I love you with everything that I am, will you marry me?”</p><p> </p><p>Ginny squealed, “Yes you foolish man, of course I will marry you” and jumped into his arms. All the couples on the dance understood what was going on and broke out in thunderous applause.</p><p> </p><p>Ron went over to where Luna was standing, looked around and then at her. “I think they all approve.”</p><p> </p><p>After receiving many congratulations and best wishes from those around them, Ron, Luna, Harry and Ginny all walked back to their table, with Ginny admiring the ring on her finger. They all sat down and took a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked at Ron and smiled as he said, “Thanks for your help, Ron, now you’ll be my best man, of course?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d be honored.”</p><p> </p><p>Ginny then smiled at Hermione and asked, “Hermione will you be my maid of honor?” And then to Luna “will you be a bridesmaid?”</p><p> </p><p>Both girls jumped up and hugged Ginny, giving answers in the affirmative.</p><p> </p><p>After sitting down, Hermione looked at Ron and said with a sad smile “Looks like we’re working together again, Ron.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron smiled back and just extended his hand. “Come and dance.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione could not believe what a good dancer Ron had become. He led her across the floor with grace and confidence, so different from before. She relished the feel of his hand on her waist and the feel of his fit body against hers.</p><p> </p><p>Ron smiled at her and said, “You look very nice tonight Hermione, I hope you’re having a good time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ron?” she asked timidly looking up at his eyes. “I heard Luna say you were getting married. Are you getting married? I didn’t think you loved her like that. What’s going on?”</p><p> </p><p>Ron laughed out loud. “No, we’re not getting married. We did agree that if we’re both 30 years old and single we’d get married, but that was not one hundred percent serious. We care for each other deeply, similar to the way you care for Harry. She’s been my best friend since, well, you know, and I think we both are going miss each other terribly after she leaves tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione lay her head on Ron’s shoulder and whispered, “I’m hoping I can be your best friend again, Ron. I realize that I made a terrible mistake back in May and I’ve really screwed up my life and I’m hoping I can find a way to fix it.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron shrugged and said only “we’ll see.”</p><p> </p><p>As the song ended Ron turned to Hermione and said with a slight smile, “thanks for the dance, Hermione, it was good to remember our past, but excuse me please, I need to attend to Luna.” And then Ron walked away and took Luna in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione watched Ron walk away and felt the world cave in on her again</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Luna's Impact</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ron realizes what an impact Luna has been.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER FIFTEEN</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ron and Luna took their portkey back to Ron’s home. Actually it had been their home for almost six month. They landed softly in the lounge with Ron’s arms still around Luna’s waist, and her arms around his neck. Ron grinned at her and smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I had a great time tonight, Lu. I loved being with you and dancing with you. I loved how everyone saw us together.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I loved just being with you, Ron. I loved dancing with you and just being held by you. This was a great way to spend our last night together. Thank you for inviting me.” Luna then pressed her lips against his. “Thank you Ron for taking care of me since the break up. Thank you for supporting me and encouraging me to pursue my dream of being a Magizoologist. Mostly thank you letting me stay here with you and for letting me sleep in your bed. I am going to miss you so much.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As she finished tears started to roll down her cheeks and she hugged him tighter. “Oh Ronald.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At last she let him go and Ron’s hands went to her coat to help her take it off. As he hung up her coat he looked at her said softly, “we should be getting to bed, you have a big day tomorrow.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ron watched Lu head down the hall toward the bedrooms. Instead of turning left into her room, Ron saw her turn right into their bedroom. Ron followed and saw Lu standing at the foot of their bed. As Ron entered, Lu kicked off her shoes and turned away so that her back was toward him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Unzip me, Ron?” Luna looked over her shoulder and smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ron stared at her naked back and again was struck by how beautiful she was. He placed his hands on her shoulders and said softly, “Lu, I still can’t get over how beautiful you are. You definitely were the most beautiful woman at the ball and I’m so glad you were with me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He then reached to where the zip started just above her round and smooth derriere and pulled it down smoothly taking advantage of his position to gently caress her. “Lu, you’re just so beautiful.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luna shrugged her shoulders and the straps of her dress slid down and then her dress pooled at her feet. She turned around slowly now dressed in only her blue lace thong. Luna took Ron’s hands in hers and placed them on her breasts. Lu looked at Ron and whispered, “Please Ron? Please? Make love to me tonight, make love to me like I’ve wanted you to for months. Just for tonight, love me please?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ron admired Lu’s beautiful slim body and couldn’t help but gently caress her breasts as he looked into her eyes. “Lu, I want you so badly, so badly, you’re breathtaking.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ron kissed her gently and then picked her up bridal style and then laid her down on their bed. Without taking his eyes off her he removed his clothes and then climbed into bed next to her. His kisses became more insistent and his hands explored all of her and she sighed into his embrace. They made love that night as if they’d been lovers for years, each knowing exactly what the other wanted and needed. At times it was fast, frenzied, and passionate and other times it was long, slow, and sensuous. Very late that night after they were both completely spent, Ron kissed her soundly then rolled onto his back and pulled Lu into his right side and they both fell asleep treasuring being snuggled together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ron woke the next morning with Lu right where she always was with his arm holding her close. Ron wondered what he really felt toward Lu. He wasn’t sure anymore. She seemed to love him. Was he wrong to let her go? Should he have tried to make her stay? What happens now?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lu stirred as she slowly woke up. She looked up at Ron and smiled contently as Ron smiled back. “Last night, Lu, was brilliant. It was a night I’ll never forget. How am I supposed to let you go now?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh Ron it was better than my wildest dreams and it just confirms how much I’ve grown to love you, but I have to get ready to go. We are all meeting at the Leaky Caldron in Diagon Alley at 11 and as much as I would love to stay with you, I know I have to go.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ron sent his owl to the Auror offices letting them know he’d be taking the day off. After a hurried breakfast both he and Luna floo’d to the Leaky. There they said their goodbyes with much tears and embraces. Both promised to owl as often as they could.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ron held Lu one last time, kissed her and said sadly “I’m not sure what I’m going to do without you, Lu, but remember this, you’re always welcome to come back and I’ll be waiting until you do. I love you Lu and thank you for being there for me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luna smiled through her tears and whispered back, “Oh Ronald, I love you too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ron let her go and turned away with tears in his eyes then apparated to The Burrow. He couldn’t be alone right now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ron arrived at his childhood home and was greeted by his mum and dad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why the tears, Ron?” his mum asked. “What’s wrong?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Luna’s gone,” is all he could say.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, the Daily Prophet has several pictures of you and her at the ball last night. You both looked wonderful together. I’m sure they’ll be good reminders of you and her.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” exclaimed Ron. “Pictures of me and Lu?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Arthur looked surprised. “Yes, Ron, there are several good pictures of you and Luna at the Ministry Ball in the society section of the Prophet. And a rather nice article as well. It’s a good thing the article says you’re single because you certainly don’t look that way in the pictures. If I didn’t know better, I’d look at these pictures and think you two were in love.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wanted to be, Dad, I wanted to be, but I just couldn’t. I’m pretty sure I’m over Hermione, but then again I think I’ll never be. I don’t know what to feel right now, I’m really confused.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Arthur stood and walked over to where Ron was sitting and pulled him into a hug, surprising Ron.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Take your time, Ron, take your time and things will work themselves out, you’ll be ok.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>It had been a long two weeks since Luna had left and Ron was still missing his roommate. Sleeping at night was still difficult but he was determined not to take the sleeping potion. They had exchanged several owls and he was pleased to learn that she was doing well. Lu had mentioned she was getting along nicely with a bloke from America named Rolf. She said he was British but had been born in the US. Ron felt a stirring of jealousy but managed to tamp it down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was Friday night and he was at Hermione’s housewarming party. Ron was surprised it had taken this long for her to get around to having a party and he was even more surprised to be invited. Her place seemed to be very much Hermione’s style with plants and books everywhere.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had greeted Hermione after exiting the floo and handed her the houseplant that Neville had recommended. It was a resurrection fern, a rare plant from America that would go from looking dead to looking completely alive with just a little water. Some folks thought it was magical but Neville told him it just seemed that way. Hermione had accepted the gift with a polite thank you and then pointed Ron toward the bar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ron was sipping contently on a muggle beer chatting with Neville and Harry when Hermione came over and asked “Ron, could I talk to you for a moment?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ron looked at Neville and Harry and saw them nod. Harry said, “We’ll give you guys some space” as they walked away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s up Hermione? By the way this is a nice place you’ve got, it’s very you with all the bookcases and such.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you, Ron,” she answered. “I also wanted to thank you for helping me with my project. Ever since Kingsley and I followed your advice I’ve had no trouble getting people to talk to me. I’ve learned so much and believe it or not I’ve actually been able to help solve some of the issues that have come up. I think I’m really beginning to understand how things work and who does what. You were so helpful and I’m so grateful. Could I show you how much I appreciate your help by buying you dinner tomorrow? There’s a great muggle Italian place that I think you would love.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ron was conflicted. He thought to himself ‘I’m not ready to go on a date with Hermione, but I have been a bit lonely since Lu left and dinner with someone would be nice, but I know I’m not looking to restart our relationship, but I did agree to be her friend again and friends did eat dinner together, but I don’t want to give the wrong impression, but she does look truly grateful, but what would Harry think and oh dear God what do I do?’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After hesitating a moment, Ron looked down at Hermione and replied, “sure, I agreed to be your friend again so sure, Italian sounds nice.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next night Ron arrived at the restaurant at precisely 7pm as they had agreed upon earlier. He entered and checked in with the hostess. The young lady smiled at Ron, batted her eyes and said, “You’re the first to arrive, would you like to be seated now?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please,” Ron smiled back, “that would be nice.” Ron followed her back to a quiet cozy and some would say romantic table in the back. Ron wondered if Hermione specifically asked for this table. After Ron was seated the hostess bent down showing her most of her breasts in her low cut top and whispered, “can I get you anything? Anything?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just an ale, please, and thank you.” The hostess smiled, turned, and wiggled her hips as she walked away. Ron smiled to himself and thought ‘what was that all about?’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Twenty minutes later, Ron had finished his beer and Hermione was nowhere to be found. Ron got up to leave thinking ‘typical Hermione, obviously something more important came up so she’s late. I’m outa here. She had her chance and she blew it.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just as Ron was settling his bill, Hermione ran up out of breath. She saw Ron and saw that he was leaving.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ron, Ron, please don’t go, I’m so sorry I’m late, I’m here, please stay,” she gasped between breaths. “Please stay, I’m so sorry.” She grabbed his arm, pleading. “Please stay.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why should I stay? I’m obviously not important to you so why should I stay? We agreed to meet here at seven and it’s now half seven and you just got here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To his surprise, Hermione wrapped her arms around Ron’s waist and just started sobbing. She buried her face in Ron’s chest and just sobbed. Ron put his arms around her shoulders and guided her back to the table, setting her down on the bench seat along the wall. Ron scooted over and sat down next to her all the while holding her to his chest as she continued to sob. Ron just held her and waited for Hermione to finish. After several minutes the crying started to diminish. Ron handed her a handkerchief waited while she wiped away her tears. Finally she looked up at Ron with red eyes and a sad smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you for staying. I’m so sorry. Kingsley floo called me five minutes before I was going to leave and I couldn’t get away. I tried, really I tried but he had a last minute emergency meeting and he needed some information from me and I had to get it and I’m late and I’m such a bad friend and I really need a friend right now, and I’m really really sorry, Ron. I know I haven’t treated you well in the past and you probably thought <em>‘typical Hermione,’</em> but I really wanted to get here on time. I want to be better, I really do. I’m so sorry Ron. And I’ve been all alone for so long.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s ok, Hermione, I’m here and you’re here now, so let’s just start over and have a nice dinner together as friends. Like we used to in the Great Hall at Hogwarts, ok?” Ron got up from the bench next to her and sat in his chair</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After looking at the menus for few minutes in silence, Ron signaled the server over and they gave their orders and requested a bottle of wine. The silence continued but shortly thereafter with their wine glasses full, Hermione gave Ron a smile and said “I do want to thank you for helping me out with my ministry project Ron. It’s amazing how much better it is for me at work now. People actually talk to me and I’m learning so much and we’ve even solved some problems already.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She put her glass down and placed her right hand on top of Ron’s hand and she looked down at their hands and with a slight blush she continued, “I know it was hard for you to come help your ‘ex’ and I know that you didn’t have to do it, but I’m so glad you were willing to help. I did learn something more from working with you and from dancing with you at the ball… I learned that I need you to be my friend. I want to be the ‘<em>Golden Trio Plus One’</em> again and hang out with you and Harry and Ginny. I miss you Ron. I’ve loved just being with you for the little bits of time I’ve gotten lately, like at the ball and at my housewarming, and I miss having you as my best friend. Does that make sense?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course, Hermione, it makes perfect sense. We’ve been a part of each other’s lives since we were eleven, so of course you’d miss us being friends. We’ve come through a lot together since meeting on the train before first year, some good, some bad, ok, a lot good, so of course it makes sense to be friends.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione smiled as Ron finished and he gave her hand a squeeze. Their food arrived and they settled into idle chitchat about Ginny &amp; Harry’s upcoming wedding and how Molly was driving everyone crazy with planning. They talked about their jobs and her parents and his family. They basically talked about everything except their relationship, or friendship, or whatever it was or was going to be. Hermione seemed satisfied with how they had left things, but Ron still felt a little uncomfortable with what he thought Hermione ultimately wanted. Did she want to get back together sometime?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They left the restaurant and walked to the apparition point in the nearby park nearby, Ron stopped and took her hand and looked her in the eyes. “Thanks for dinner, Hermione, it was fun to be with you again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you Ron, I hope to see more of you, goodnight.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Goodnight, Hermione.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Several weeks went by and the Holidays were approaching. Ron and Hermione saw each other frequently for lunch at the Ministry and occasionally got together with Harry and Ginny at night after work to plan the wedding. Harry especially liked it when Ron and Hermione would bicker about trivial details that really didn’t matter. He smiled and mentioned to Gin “how it was just like old times when Ron and Hermione would bicker like an old married couple.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One lunch Hermione was busy so it was just Ron and Harry. Harry took advantage of her absence to grill Ron about what was going on with Hermione.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you two dating?” he asked quietly so as not to raise the attention of anyone around. “What’s going on with you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re just friends,” said Ron casually. “Just friends like before, before we were a couple.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If I remember right, you both were head over heels in love while being ‘just friends.’ Is that the case?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not this time, mate. I’ve done some serious thinking since she dumped me. Lu and I spent a lot of time thinking about our relationships with Neville and Hermione and what was good, what was bad, what was missing. Lu and I took really good care of each other while she was here. I got to experience what it was like to have someone really care about me and take care of me, to have someone that <em>I </em>needed. Someone that <em>I</em> needed. Lu was that great, and I realized all along that during our relationship, Hermione needed me. I took care of her and supported and encouraged her. I went with her to Australia. I helped her to make friends. I got her to actually leave the library and go outside. I actually got her to show up for meals. I looked out for her always and defended her whenever I could.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ron stopped and looked at Harry with a sigh. “Hermione says she needs me, but I’ve realized that it seems that I don’t need her. Our relationship seemed to be pretty one sided and when I needed her support she wasn’t there. Remember when I became prefect? How about the felix felicis game? Or the time she went with you to see Grawp instead watching me win the Quidditch Cup? She hasn’t been there Harry, it seems like she never was, and now I know that I don’t need her. I’m getting along pretty well right now. I want to find someone that I need as much as they need me. Someone like Lu.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry grimaced at that. “Well, I’m sorry to hear that. You two seem to be getting along ok these days, and I’m pretty sure she wishes you two were still together.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I want someone that will be there for me, someone that makes me a priority, I want someone that can give me what I need, and I don’t see Hermione being able to do that.   Sorry, but I don’t.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Ever since the Halloween Ball, Ron’s social life continued to be the hot topic in the society section of <em>The Daily Prophet</em>. It was well known that the attractive redheaded Auror was single and speculation ran rampant about who he might be seen with next. There was plenty of speculation about Luna and some bewilderment about what happened with ‘<em>Ministry Superstar Hermione Granger.’ </em> Fortunately <em>The Prophet’s</em> photographers hadn’t ventured out into muggle territory, so Ron &amp; Hermione’s dinner together went unreported. There were several photographs when Ron had to escort the American Ambassador’s beautiful 21 year old daughter while they were making a goodwill tour of the UK, and other pictures taken when escorting celebrities to various ministry events. It seemed there was at least one picture a week of Ron with some rather fetching young female on his arm.  The crowning moment came on December 15<sup>th</sup> when <em>Witch Weekly </em>had Ron’s picture front and center as the lead in their story <em>Wizarding Britain’s Most Eligible Bachelors.</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Ron was too embarrassed to join Harry and Hermione for lunch that day. This time Harry had a chance to talk to Hermione about her and Ron.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hermione?” he asked tentatively. “How are you and Ron doing? You seem to be getting along again, have you become ‘more than friends’ ?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, Harry we haven’t and I don’t think we ever will. I’ve tried to let him know I want to get back together or at least try dating again, but he doesn’t seem interested. It’s like he’s looking for someone or something else, not me, and I don’t understand,” she said sadly. “I’m so tired of being alone most of the time. Don’t get me wrong, I love when we all get together, but I miss the closeness and intimacy Ron and I had. I want to be together at the level we were before when we shared everything. Now it all seems so superficial!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione tried to smile at Harry, but tears were forming and she pleaded with him. “I don’t know what to do, can you help?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry wasn’t sure how to approach this so he grimaced and looked at Hermione with as much sympathy as he could and said, “I’m not sure you want to hear this, but here goes. Ron is under the impression that your relationship in the past was pretty one sided. He says that in the past he was one that supported you and took care of you, but he didn’t think it was reciprocated. He basically said that you’ve always needed him, but he doesn’t need you. He feels that you haven’t been there for him. When he was with Luna, she needed him and he was surprised to recognize that he needed her. He says he wants to be with someone that he needs as well as who needs him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t understand, Harry. What does that mean?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It means that he’s matured, moved on, and is looking for someone that will be there for him and support him and gives him what he needs, and he doesn’t think that that someone is you. I’m sorry. After talking with him I’m really surprised that he and Luna didn’t get together that way. He said that Luna gave him exactly what he needed after the breakup, and it was wonderful and unfamiliar and he recognized that it had never been that way with you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry looked at Hermione and saw the shock and realization sink in. “He said he didn’t need me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s what he said. If you want to get back with Ron you have to be there for him, to make it so he needs you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione choked up and looked at Harry, pleading with her eyes, “I don’t know how to do that, what do I do?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Holidays</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ron and Hermione and the Holidays.  Welcome to 2000</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER SIXTEEN</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     Previously:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>     Harry looked at Hermione and saw the shock and realization sink in. “Ron said he didn’t need me?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>     “That’s what he said. If you want to get back with Ron you have to be there for him, to make it so he needs you.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>      Hermione choked up and looked at Harry, pleading with her eyes, “I don’t know how to do that, what do I do?”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry had to think a minute so he reached out and took Hermione’s hands in his. This was going to be tough, he thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ok, remember back at Hogwarts, how did Ron need you? Harry asked. “What did Ron need then and what does he need now?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I always had to help with his homework and his essays,” Hermione replied. “I always had to remind him to do his work.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, that’s true but, I want you to think more about his mental state and such. What did Ron need then and what does he need now?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, Ron always needed more confidence and more self-esteem, but he seems to have that now that he’s an Auror.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re almost getting there… think about it. Ron was the sixth and youngest son of his family with a sister a year younger, the first girl in the family for decades. What did Ron miss out on from his family? What did Ron miss out on being <em>The Chosen One’s Best Friend?</em> What did Ron not get when he was referred to as <em>Hermione Granger’s Boyfriend?</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione’s eyes flew open and she gasped out loud. “Ron never got the attention he deserved. He was always overlooked, and never really acknowledged, Ron never got to feel that he was important!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Right. Now, you have to make Ron feel important. Make Ron feel loved. If you love him, it should be easy. Ron has to be more important to you and have a higher priority than work or research. Again, if you truly love him, it should be easy. You need to make sure that Ron feels loved, truly loved. Can you do that? Do you truly love him? Can you truly love him?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione looked Harry straight in the eye and grasped his hands tightly. She said with conviction, “I have come to realize these last six months that yes, I can and do truly love Ronald Weasley and I’m going to make him the most important thing in my life.” Then her voice faltered and she loosened her grip on Harry’s hands and whispered, “I just hope he lets me.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Hermione continued to look forward to the times she could have lunch with Ron and Harry. They tried to make it every Monday, Wednesday and Friday. At times it seemed that Harry was purposely too busy so that Hermione could be just with Ron, and she loved those times. They always chatted about their work and the upcoming wedding and they often laughed over old times. If anyone were to notice, it seemed like they were just old friends that had always been friends. It seemed to Hermione that Ron was becoming more comfortable with it being just them and that he also seemed to like it when Harry couldn’t be there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was the Wednesday before Christmas and it was just Ron and Hermione at lunch. Hermione looked a bit embarrassed as she asked, “would it be ok if I came to The Burrow on Christmas? My parents and I spend the morning together but after brunch there’s nothing really going on. Would that be ok?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ron looked across the table at her and smiled. “Of course you can come. My parents will be thrilled to see you and I can’t remember the last Christmas that you weren’t at The Burrow, uh, um, except for the Christmas on the hunt and I don’t like to think about that year.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione smiled back and looked Ron right in the eyes as she reached across and took his hand. “I missed you that year. I remember wondering where you were and if you were all right. It was a terrible Christmas, Harry and I were miserable without you Ron.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ron looked sheepish and replied “Yeah, that was the worst Christmas ever.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Silence fell for a few minutes as each was caught up in their own recollections. Ron shook his head as if to clear the bad memories and smiled at Hermione. “Come over any time, it will be great, I’ll get to give you your gift in person.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione smiled back and said “thank you, Ron. Thanks for letting me come and I want to really thank you for being my friend again. I sometimes wish I had my old time-turner so I could go back help myself realize how good things were for me, and to stop me from making the biggest mistake of my life.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Christmas Day at The Burrow was the usual chaos all morning as all the Weasleys were there including baby Victoria. Arthur and Molly were thrilled that Hermione was going to join them later. Secretly they were hoping that Ron and her would get back together as they already considered her another daughter just as Harry was another son.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ron was anxiously waiting as well, and he wasn’t quite sure why, but he was really glad he’d being seeing her today. He had the most excellent gift for her and he wanted to see her face when she unwrapped it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ginny came over to Ron who was looking out the window to where he knew Hermione would apparate to. Ginny put her arm around her brother and whispered, “you’re waiting for her, aren’t you? Do you still love her Ron? She seems to be still in love with you, at least that’s what Harry tells me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know Gin. Sometimes I think I am, but other times I remember how much it hurt when she dumped me. How she made me feel. I know I’m not the person she thought I was then and I really like who I am now. I like being a good Auror. I like being seen as excellent at what I’m doing. I like making a difference in the world. I do miss having someone to love, though. I know it wasn’t exactly the same, but I miss Lu. I miss taking care of her and I miss her taking care of me. From her letters though she seems to be getting along famously with this bloke named Rolf. I hope it works out for her, she deserves to have someone who loves only her.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At that moment, Ron heard a quiet pop outside and looked and saw Hermione had arrived. He walked quickly out the door and jogged down the path to where she was. “Happy Christmas, Hermione,” he said as he pulled her into a hug. “Thanks for coming.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione smiled into the hug and said, “Happy Christmas, Ron.”   She then turned her head and looked right at him. For a moment Ron thought she was going to kiss him, but she just smiled and let him go. They walked together into the house and Ron announced, “Hey everyone, Hermione is here!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After all the greetings and hugs were over, Ron took Hermione’s hand and walked her to a quiet corner of the lounge and they sat next to each other on the small couch. “I wanted to give you your Christmas present away from all the chaos.” He reached over and handed her a wrapped package.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione opened the first package and to her delight found her own Weasley jumper with a delicate H on the front. With tears in her eyes she hugged Ron, “thank you Ron and thank you to your mother. After everything that’s happened I didn’t expect to get a Weasley jumper this year, and I’m so grateful.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ron hugged her back. “No matter what happens between us, Hermione, you’ll always be a part of the family. You and Harry are family.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ron then handed her another package, this one obviously wrapped by Ron himself. “I think you’re going to really like this one, too” he said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione opened the gift and found to no surprise that it was a book. Hermione saw the title was <em>Famous Muggleborn Witches of the 20<sup>th</sup> Century, </em>and she gasped out loud. “Where did you get this? I’ve never seen it before!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s brand new, in fact it won’t be published till next year. I heard about it so I contacted the publisher. I had to pull a few strings and cash in a few favors, but I scored an advance copy. You’re in it, you know. The last chapter is all about you and all you did during the war and even a lot about all the good things you’ve done since starting at The Ministry. I read it and thought it was amazing. I think you’ll like it too as it really gives you the credit you deserve.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione dropped the book and wrapped both arms around Ron and sobbed into his chest. “Oh Ronald, this means so much to me that you took all the trouble to get this and it’s wonderful and you’re wonderful and I’ve was so awful but still you’ve given me these wonderful gifts and you all still think me as family, I don’t deserve any of this.” She continued to hold onto Ron and sob. After a few moments, she managed to compose herself and picked herself off of Ron and letting him go. She looked around and was pleased that no one else in the house seemed to have observed her little breakdown.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wiping her eyes, she looked at Ron and said, “thank you so much. You continue to be wonderful Ron and I don’t deserve to be treated so well. Thank you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then Hermione reached into her purse and pulled out a relatively big package. She handed it to Ron along with an envelope. “Open the package, then the envelope, ok?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ron opened the package and found a set of new keeper gloves on top of a complete Chudley Cannons game kit, complete with a personalized jersey with ‘Weasley’ embroidered on the back. “Wow, Hermione, this is great, thanks!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ok, now open the envelope, she said with a big grin. “I think you’ll like this as much as I liked your gifts.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ron opened the envelope and removed a sheet of parchment. It was a letter. It read:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>        Auror Ronald B. Weasley:</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>       Greetings and Happy Christmas to our number one fan. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>       On behalf of The Chudley Cannons we invite you to participate in our next Training Camp as a reserve Keeper. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>       For the two weeks of camp you will be a full member of the Cannons and you will participate in all</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>       training exercises and all training matches. You will live, train, and play as a Cannon.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>      We look forward to seeing you at training and to welcoming you as a Chudley Cannon.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>      Sincerely,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>      Rufus T. Jones</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>      Manager, Chudley Cannons Quidditch</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Ron’s eyes grew wide and his face erupted into the biggest grin ever. “Is this what I think it is?” he asked incredulously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, Ron, next spring you’ll be a Chudley Cannon for two weeks and get to play in their training matches.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ron stood up and grabbed Hermione and hugged her for all his worth. “This is amazing! How did you do this? This is incredible! How is it possible?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ron moved Hermione so that she was in front of him, but he was still holding her shoulders. She smiled and said “Do you like it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love it. I don’t know how you did it, but this is the best gift I have ever received. I’m thrilled that you took the time and effort to make this happen. It couldn’t have been easy, but man, do I appreciate it. It will be so great to be a Cannon, even if it is only two weeks.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione leaned up and kissed Ron on his cheek, and whispered in his ear, “It took some effort and like you, a few favors to be called in, but I knew that this is something that might show how much I care for you. I still love you, Ron.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ron smiled and tried to take his arms from Hermione and found they wouldn’t move. He tried to back up but it seemed that he and Hermione were stuck where they were. Reluctantly, Ron motioned upward with his head. Both he and Hermione looked up and saw they were under some ‘Weasleys Magical Mobile Mistletoe.’ They both knew they couldn’t move until they kissed. Ron remembered a year ago being in the same situation and it was no big deal to kiss his then girlfriend. It was different this year and he felt a bit awkward. Last time he had tried to kiss Hermione she had turned her cheek on the platform in May. Ron shrugged his shoulders and leaned in and gave Hermione a quick peck on her lips. He fully expected to be able to move, but found he was still stuck. By now, the rest of the family had noticed their predicament.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>George laughed at the couple. “You need to make it a real kiss for the magic to work, Ron. Give her a real kiss, Ronniekins.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ron gave Hermione a sheepish grin and leaned in again. This time Hermione grabbed Ron around the neck and pulled him into what anyone would consider a real kiss, and she was reluctant for it to end. Finally it seemed, she let go and they found they could move again. Hermione blushed and looked sheepish and whispered to Ron, “I’ve been wanting to do that for months, I hope it was ok?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“All good, Hermione, thanks for getting us out of there.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They spent the rest of Christmas Day surrounded by family, friends and eating good food. Finally both Ron and Hermione walked out of The Burrow together toward the apparition spot just outside the family wards.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione turned toward Ron, “Thank you Ron for letting me come here today. I had a great time and really love the gifts you gave me. I was really happy to be with you and your family, thank you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you, Hermione, your gift was just amazing. I’m still shocked and amazed. Oh and be sure to wish your parents happy Christmas.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione then hesitated and asked timidly, “Can I see you New Years Eve? It’s the new millennium and I’d like to be with you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry Hermione, I already have a date for New Years Eve. I was asked to escort the daughter of The Chief to his New Years Eve party, sorry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione was devastated but managed a small smile anyway. “Ok, thanks anyway, have a happy new year, Ron, goodbye.” And then she was gone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ron stood there for a moment not really knowing what to feel or what to do. After ten minutes of staring at the spot where Hermione had been, he turned and walked slowly back to the burrow.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The new millennium came and life continued much as before. Hermione, Ron, and Harry had lunch together as often as they could. Both Ron and Hermione never brought up the kiss they had shared at The Burrow on Christmas Day. Hermione had asked Ron over for dinner several times, but each time it seemed Ron was busy and unavailable. Hermione grew to realize that Ron was avoiding being with her in anything that could resemble a ‘date.’ Hermione was at her wit’s end and didn’t know what to do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After talking to Harry and Ginny, Hermione decided to just keep working on being Ron’s friend. Anytime she could, she would compliment his success as an Auror, and was always soliciting his help in solving some of her workplace problems. She was always on time when meeting Ron for lunch or at Harry &amp; Ginny’s for wedding planning. She was doing everything she could to show Ron how important he was to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soon enough January passed into February and it was St. Valentine’s Day. Hermione had no hope that Ron would ask her out that night and she was not wrong. She was pleased though when she got to her office that Monday morning and found a nice bouquet of springtime flowers and a card from Ron. She also got a nice card from Harry. She had bought a box of Chocolate frogs for Ron and headed to his office to give them to him personally. When she arrived at his office she was shocked to see the room was already full of flowers and balloons and several packages were on his desk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ron looked up sheepishly from his chair and cast a grim smile as she knocked and walked in. “Kinda embarrassing, innit?” he said. “I don’t know half the girls that sent this stuff, it’s because of all that ‘Bachelor of the Year’ crap from before, and it makes no sense. Why would women I haven’t even met do this?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione took a moment to really survey the room and replied, “well, Ron, what girl wouldn’t want to meet a war hero that’s also handsome, successful and single?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You think I’m handsome and successful?” he asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course, I’ve always told you how good looking you are and you know I think you’re a tremendous Auror. Oh, and uh, these are for you,” Hermione said she handed him the box of chocolate and the card. “I’m not sure when you’ll get to eat these given all the other candy and snacks you’ve received, but then again, you are a Weasley.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ron laughed and smiled and said, “yeah that’s true… there’s a lot here, but I think I’ll be able to handle it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, happy Valentine’s Day, Ron,” she said as she turned to leave. “Oh, are you doing anything special tonight? I figure something in this pile of stuff is from some lucky girl you’ll be celebrating with.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, nothing’s planned, and there is no ‘lucky girl’ out there, so I’ll just be hanging out at home, probably writing a letter to Lu.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ok, will I see you at lunch?” asked Hermione hopefully.</p>
<p>“Absolutely.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just as Hermione was almost out the door, she heard Ron call out. “Hermione, wait.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, Ron?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you don’t already have plans, have dinner with me tonight? I’d like to show you how well I can cook now. I haven’t cooked for you since the hunt, and besides, you’ve never been to my place yet.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione was thrilled, but just smiled and said, “What time should I be there and what’s the floo address?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Appetizers and wine at 6, dinner at 7. The floo address is ‘Vine Cottage’. Don’t be late now, like the last time we had dinner together, ok?” he said with a grin. “I’m glad you’re free tonight.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>At precisely 6pm, the floo at Vine Cottage roared to life and out stepped Hermione. She dusted off the soot with her wand and called out, “Ron? I’m here.” As she looked around she was impressed with how neat and orderly everything looked. It looked lived in but comfortable</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ron stepped out from the kitchen and smiled. “Wow, I must be important, you actually got here on time,” he said with a laugh. “Welcome to Vine Cottage, and before you say anything, let me tell you I’ve come to like the name, even though I had you in mind when I thought of it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wasn’t going to say anything except thank you. Here, I brought a bottle of wine for us, I hope that’s ok?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course,” Ron said as he gave Hermione a slight hug and then took the bottle and gave it a look. “Oooo, California, Napa Valley Cabernet Sauvignon no less. You’ve gone all out tonight, I’m honored.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ron took the bottle and after opening it filled the two glasses sitting on the table next to the appetizers. He handed a glass to her and then raised his. “To old friends,” he toasted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“To new beginnings,” she replied and after clinking glasses they both took a long sip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Blimey, Hermione, this is really good. Here, let me give you a tour of my humble abode.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They took their glasses and walked down the hall towards the bedrooms. Ron pointed to the left and said, “this was going to be your office and library, now it’s just the guest room. I had a sofa in here, but I transfigured it to the bed for Lu.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But she never slept in it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ron frowned at the memory “No, she tried the first night after our breakups, but she couldn’t sleep and didn’t want to be alone so she slept with me in here,” he said as he pivoted and walked into his bedroom. He pointed to his king size bed, “As you can see the bed was more than big enough for the two of us and it just seemed to be the best for the both of us. Of course I’ve had to adjust since she left.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ron walked out of the room and pointed right down the hall. “My room has an en suite, but there’s the other loo.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They walked back into the lounge and then into the kitchen. Hermione noticed the muggle and magic appliances and the small dining table already set for two. “Here’s the kitchen and dining room. It’s not real big, but it works well for two. Let’s head back to the lounge, I’ve got bacon wrapped apricots and some amazing brie and crackers.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They both helped themselves to the appetizers and more wine. Hermione couldn’t believe how good everything was. “Ron, this is really good. I heard you’d learned to cook, but wow.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I look back to the hunt and wish I knew then what I know now. My mum is a really good teacher, and I’ve found I really like to cook when you can get the right ingredients.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After sitting and chatting for a while about work and Harry and Ginny and the wedding, Ron stood and offered Hermione his hand. “It’s dinner time.” Ron escorted Hermione in and after settling her in her chair took out his wand and lit the candles on the table. Ron walked into the kitchen and retrieved two plates from a warming box and set one in front of Hermione and one at his place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s amazing what you can do with localized warming and cooling spells,” Ron said proudly. “I can keep the salad and fruit cool while keeping the entree and veggies warm. Tonight we have blueberry and bleu cheese salad, roasted asparagus, grilled pork tenderloin, and pears with mascarpone cheese.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ron, this is amazing, when did you have time to get all this done?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I might have left a bit early today from work.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione tried everything on the plate, took a sip of wine and smiled at Ron, “this is all so good, really excellent, I am so impressed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m glad you like it. I’m glad I get a chance to show you how much I’ve changed in the last year. I had planned on us living here together and I knew I needed to learn to clean and to cook because I figured you’d be so busy at your job doing all kinds of amazing and wonderful things that you wouldn’t have time to do any of that. I was getting ready to take care of you Hermione.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione looked down and felt ashamed, and was silent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ron smiled and poked her arm lightly with his finger, “hey, that’s all behind us now. Let’s enjoy this wonderful food and being together. Let’s look forward not back. I’m glad you’re here tonight, ‘Mione.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione nodded and took Ron’s hand. “You really are wonderful and I just realized that you just called me by my nickname for the first time in over a year. I always loved that I had a nickname that was only for you. I’m glad I’m here too, Ron.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two of them continued to enjoy the wonderful meal and the wine and their conversation returned to their normal light banter with much shared laughter and smiles. After dinner but before pudding, Hermione looked across the table at Ron and asked, “I’m real curious, Ron why you decided to invite me here tonight, especially since you’ve refused every invitation I’ve given you. Why did you invite ‘your ex’ to a Valentine’s Day dinner?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“To be honest, Hermione, I’m not quite sure. On one hand I’ve wanted you to see my home, to see the place I had envisioned us living together. On the other hand, it just seemed right. To be with you tonight, even though we’re not together anymore. I hadn’t planned on it, it just sort of blurted out when I saw you leaving my office this morning. So, I’m really not sure, but I’m glad I did.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After crème brulee and coffee, Hermione prepared to floo home. “I love your home Ron, it really is quite cozy. Maybe next time I can see the outside and understand why you named it Vine Cottage? I had a really great time tonight. You know Ron, this was the best Valentine’s Day we ever had together and thank you again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ron smiled and came over to where she was and lightly embraced her and placed a kiss on her cheek. “Funny, this is the <em>only </em>Valentine’s Day we ever spent together…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione laughed and then floo’d home and as she stepped out of her fireplace she wondered what was going on with her and Ron. She was still confused and had no idea what to do next.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. March</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's March and it's an interesting month for Ron &amp; Hermione.  Will they be able to build off their Valentine's Day or will things remain the same?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER SEVENTEEN</p><p> </p><p>The Friday after Valentine’s Day, Harry, Hermione and Ron were having lunch in the Ministry cafeteria. Harry was explaining how he and Ginny had gone all out celebrating their first Valentine’s as an engaged couple. Ron wasn’t sure he wanted any details about his little sister’s activities, but he listened without interrupting or commenting.</p><p> </p><p>“So Ron, did you spend Valentine’s Day with any one of your many fan girls?” Harry asked with a smirk. “Ever since you were named <em>Bachelor of the Year </em>all the office gossip is about your love life and all the valentines swag you got that day.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron looked a little put out as he answered, “No, I had a wonderful evening with a friend. I cooked her dinner and we shared a nice bottle of wine and we just chatted about old times. I’m just glad I stayed home and away from the press and any photographers. I’m tired of seeing my picture in <em>The Prophet.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked surprised. “Is Luna back in town? Is that who you were with?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, Luna won’t be back until the day before my birthday. If you must know I spent the evening with ‘Mione here, catching up on old times.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry couldn’t help the smile that appeared on his face. He looked over at Hermione and saw her blush just a bit. “Well, I’m glad to hear you two are still getting along.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smiled coyly at Ron and said quietly, “It was a very nice evening. I learned first hand what a good cook Ron has turned out to be, and we had a good time.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron smiled back and then looked at them both. “Oh, hey, I’m celebrating my birthday on the 4<sup>th</sup> since it’s a Saturday. I’m having a small party and cooking dinner for everyone. Can you come? Harry, I presume you’ll be bringing Ginny and Hermione you can bring a plus one if you want, just let me know so I can cook enough for everyone.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione tried not to look disappointed, but she was crushed. She had hoped to be with Ron on his birthday. She looked quizzically at Ron and asked, “plus one? Does that mean bring a date?”</p><p> </p><p>Ron replied, “Yeah, sure, bring along someone if you want. I’ve invited Abigail Cooper from the DMLE. I don’t know if you know her, but I’ve gotten to know her a bit getting ready for some of the prosecutions they’re doing. I think you’ll like her. Come on over at 6 on Saturday and no gifts. Seriously, guys, no gifts.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione was crushed. She thought to herself, ‘Ron has a date? I thought after Valentines we were this close to getting back together? Shit shit shit!’</p><p> </p><p>Harry was also surprised. “I know Abigail, isn’t she a bit older than you, Ron? I didn’t know you two were even friends, when did this start?”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s only three years older than us, which is really no big deal,” Ron replied. “And we just kinda ran into each other in the office yesterday and started chatting and just I thought, what the heck?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked skeptical and glanced at Hermione and then back at Ron and asked “you are going to The Burrow on your actual birthday, right? Ginny says we need to be there for dinner.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yeah, Mum is having a dinner just for family that night. Saturday it will be just us along with Lu and her new boyfriend Rolf.”</p><p> </p><p>One more time Hermione was devastated. In the past, she would have been included in any Weasley Family event, but she hadn’t been invited to The Burrow for Ron’s birthday. She tried really hard not to show any disappointment at this news, but Harry looked over and she knew that he knew how devastating this would be for her.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione did her best to look happy and smiled (sort of) at Ron and said, “Hey Ron, it’s a couple weeks till your birthday so can I return the favor and have you over to mine and I’ll cook you dinner? How’s tomorrow or next Saturday look? Would that work?”</p><p> </p><p>Ron looked at Hermione for a moment and she could see some concern in his eyes as he replied softly, “Sorry Hermione, I already have a date on Saturday and next week I’m helping George at Wheezes, so it’ll have to be another time. I’m sorry, I really would like to sample your cooking, maybe later in the spring?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry and Hermione both looked at Ron with their mouths wide open. Harry was the first to speak, “You have a date? Is it Abigail? Who, who are you dating Ron?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’d really rather not say, and we’re not <em>dating,</em> it’s just a women we know that I want to get to know better.”</p><p> </p><p>Now Harry looked really skeptical. “So, you’re seeing two different women?”</p><p> </p><p>Ron looked down and rubbed the back of his neck and said, “Yeah, I guess so. I figured it was time to get back on the relationship horse and get out there and try to meet someone. We’ll see how it goes. Wish me luck.”</p><p> </p><p>With that Ron grabbed his tray and said his goodbyes.</p><p> </p><p>Harry and Hermione remained behind. As soon as Ron was gone, Harry turned to Hermione. “After Valentines, I thought you two were almost back together, what’s going on?”</p><p> </p><p>The tears started leaking from Hermione’s eyes as she looked down and quietly replied, “I was hoping we were starting to move that way, but I guess not. I’ve tried to be supportive and make him as much a priority as I can. What more can I do?”</p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was the evening of Ron’s birthday party at Vine Cottage and Hermione was unsure of what she wanted to do. She really wanted to be with Ron in some way tonight, but then again she didn’t want to be the only one to show up without a ‘plus one,’ and for everyone to know how alone she was. At the end, her desire to see Ron overruled her potential embarrassment and she decided to go. She told herself at least it was a way to meet this Abigail from the DMLE.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione floo’d to Vine Cottage at exactly 6pm as Ron had requested. She dusted herself off and exited into the lounge where she saw that Harry and Ginny were already there along with an attractive blonde woman that she presumed was Abigail.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione greeted Harry and Ginny with hugs and then turned to the new girl and held out her hand. “Hi, I’m Hermione,” she said cheerfully. “You must be Abigail. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”</p><p> </p><p>Abigail blushed and timidly took Hermione’s hand. “Oh no, the pleasure is all mine. I can’t believe I’m shaking the hand of one of the heroes of Hogwarts, let alone being in the presence of <em>The Golden Trio</em>. My parents won’t believe it when I tell them about it, this is amazing and I was so happy that Ron invited me.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smiled and replied, trying hard not to grimace, “oh, you’ll find we’re just regular people too,” and then to herself ‘oh dear god I hope she doesn’t just fangirl all night. What does Ron see in this airhead?’</p><p> </p><p>At that moment Ron came out of the kitchen with open arms. “Hermione, so glad you’re here. Thank you for coming.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione returned Ron’s hug and held him for a moment or two longer than seemed appropriate, but Ron seemed perfectly content with that. Hermione looked up into his eyes and said softly, “happy birthday, Ron. Thank you for having me.” And as they stepped away from each other she said loud enough for all to hear, “and I’m happy to get another chance to sample your culinary talents. I can’t believe you can improve on what you made me last time I was here.”</p><p> </p><p>Abigail gave a slight scowl when she heard that, but before she could respond, the floo roared to life again and out stepped Luna and an unfamiliar man right behind her.</p><p> </p><p>“Ronald!” she cried and ran to him. She planted a solid kiss on his lips and held it for what seemed to be forever. As she finally released him, Ron looked and could see tears in the corner of her eyes. She smiled and said, “It is so good to see you Ron, I’ve missed you so much and missed living with you here, but oh, wait.” She stopped and turned toward the unfamiliar man and beckoned him forward. “Ron, this is Rolf Scamander, Rolf, this is Ron Weasley.”</p><p> </p><p>The two men shook hands and both commented at the same time “Lu’s told me all about you.”</p><p> </p><p>They laughed and then Ron looked at Luna with a fake frown on his face and then smiled as he said, “You let him use my nickname for you, Lu? I’m hurt, Lu, hurt, unless he happens to be someone very special.”</p><p> </p><p>Luna looked around the room and replied with a huge smile, “oh yes, Rolf is very special. He’s not just my boyfriend, he’s my fiancé, so I figured it was ok for him to call me Lu.”</p><p> </p><p>Congratulations surrounded the couple as Luna proceeded to introduce Rolf to everyone there. Hermione was very impressed to learn he was the grandson of the famous Magizoologist Newt Scamander. Secretly Hermione was also glad that Luna was now no longer a competitor for Ron’s affections.</p><p> </p><p>Abigail seemed very put out at seeing Luna’s emotional reunion with Ron. Hermione noticed she seemed very unhappy with Luna and Ron’s kiss and then looked relieved when Luna announced they were engaged.</p><p> </p><p>The three couples plus Hermione enjoyed the amazing meal that Ron had prepared. It seemed that Ron was using this as an opportunity to show off a bit, and everyone was very impressed. Everyone was especially impressed that Ron had made his own birthday cake. Hermione observed the three couples all very much interacting with each other and she definitely felt like the odd man out. Having met Abigail and being completely unimpressed, Hermione regretted her decision to come. It seemed lately that Ron was going out of his way to make sure she knew he was seeing other women. It hurt and it seemed that Ron knew it, and that bothered her even more.</p><p> </p><p>At the end of the night Hermione was helping clean up when she noticed she and Abigail were the only ones remaining. As she was putting the last of the dishes in the kitchen, Ron came up to her and said quietly “I’m going to take Abigail home, but I’m coming right back. Please stay until I get back, I have something I need to talk to you about. Please.”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s not spending the night with you, Ron? I’m sure she’s looking forward scoring with one of <em>The Golden Trio</em>, and you wouldn’t want to disappoint her.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not like that, Hermione. Just wait until I get back, please.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron turned and through the kitchen door Hermione saw that Abigail looked surprised and unhappy when Ron motioned to take her home. Ron side-along apparated them away and in a few moments, he returned to the lounge of Vine Cottage.</p><p> </p><p>He looked up into the kitchen and was relieved to see that Hermione was still there. He looked somewhat sheepish as he looked at her and asked, “Hermione, could you come sit with me?” and he patted the sofa next to him.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shrugged her shoulders and wondered what was going on as she moved into the lounge and sat next to Ron.</p><p> </p><p>She turned to Ron and was just about to speak when Ron held up his hand and started. “I’m sorry that you were uncomfortable here tonight with Abigail being here as well. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable and I’m sorry. Given the way things went tonight I need to know if you’re planning on bringing a date to Harry and Ginny’s wedding. If you are, great. If not I won’t either so that we can do the Best Man &amp; Maid of Honor stuff together.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione was surprised. This is not what she expected. She replied, “uh, I don’t know yet?”</p><p> </p><p>Ron hesitated and then looked at her and said, “Ah the heck with it, Hermione, would you go to Harry and Ginny’s wedding with me?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione looked at Ron quizzically. “You’re asking me to be your date for the wedding? What about Abigail or the other mystery woman? Won’t they be expecting to go with you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think so since I told Abigail that we shouldn’t see each other any more, and I’m not so sure about Susan, the mystery woman.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.”</p><p> </p><p>“So what do you say? Shall we go together and minimize the awkwardness?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, that would be wonderful.”</p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was the end of March and Ron was in bed after what he considered a ‘totally fucked-upped day.’ Nothing had gone right and he had felt off all day. Even at lunch with Harry and Hermione they all felt uneasy and distracted. The three of them couldn’t figure out what was bothering them and they were surprised that they all felt the same. Ron had floo’d home and made himself a nice dinner. He was surprised that even cooking didn’t seem to help him relax when it always had before, and the two firewhiskeys didn’t work either. Something bothersome was in the back of his mind but he couldn’t quite figure it out.</p><p> </p><p>Just as he was falling asleep it suddenly dawned on him. How could he forget!! It was today two years ago that his world almost ended. Two years ago tonight Ron went crazy listening to Hermione’s screams as that bloody bitch Bellatrix tortured her. Two years ago tonight he and Harry were trapped in the dungeon of Malfoy Manor while Hermione came this close to dying. Ron remembered how frantic he had been and how afraid he would lose her. He remembered thinking then that if Hermione died, his world would end. He remembered the worst night of his entire life and he knew that it was this anniversary that had been making the three of them feel off all day. He felt a bit of shame that it took him this long to remember.</p><p> </p><p>He took several minutes to remind himself that Hermione was ok. Harry and Lu and all the other prisoners were ok. He was ok. He sadly remembered Dobby and his sacrifice. Taking several deep breaths to calm himself down, Ron settled into his bed, closed his eyes and tried to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly a voice rang through his room startling him fully awake. “Ron! Please, Ron! No, don’t please! No! Ron, Ron, Ron, No, stop, Ron, please!”</p><p> </p><p>Ron searched frantically for the source of the familiar voice and he was immediately drawn to his dresser and he realized the sound was coming from his old deluminator. He jumped up immediately and grabbed it and flicked it one time. All he could think was that Hermione was in trouble and she needed him. The familiar little blue ball of light appeared in front of him. Stepping into it, Ron turned, fully expecting to land in Hermione’s flat.</p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t disappointed. As soon as he landed, he ran toward the sound of her calls for him. He entered her bedroom and saw her in her bed writhing in her blankets continuing to scream. He immediately dropped to the bed and gathered her in him arms.</p><p> </p><p>He held her tight and rocked her gently while speaking softly to her. “Hermione, Hermione, it’s ok, you’re safe, you’re safe, I’m here, you’re safe, she’s dead, she can’t hurt you any more. I’m here, it’s Ron, I’m here, I’m here, You’re ok.”</p><p> </p><p>Slowly her cries softened and were replaced by sobs and tears. She turned into Ron’s embrace and buried her face in his chest. Her eyes fluttered but didn’t open. Ron could feel her begin to relax as she slowly realized where she was and whose arms were holding her and whose voice was trying to comfort her. He smiled to himself when he realized he was still able to comfort her and to get her through her nightmares. He laid his head on top of hers feeling her sweat soaked curls and whispered, “It’s Ron, you’re ok, you’re ok Hermione, I’m here for you, I’m here.”</p><p> </p><p>Slowly she turned and lifted herself up just a bit and looked at Ron, but he kept his arms around her. “Ron?” she spoke with a quiet voice hoarse from her screaming. “Ron, you’re here, you’re here, oh Ron, Ron, please just hold me, hold me Ron, hold me…” And then Hermione turned again into Ron’s chest and grabbed onto his arms. She continued to quietly mumble, “Oh Ron, you’re here, you’re here, oh Ron.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron continued to hold Hermione and rock her gently while he whispered words of comfort to her. “I heard you, Hermione, I heard your screaming. It came through my deluminator. I guess it knows when you need me and it took me directly to you again. I hope it’s ok that I just showed up but you seemed pretty upset when I got here and I hope I helped.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Ron,” Hermione sobbed again and snuggled in deeper into him. “Oh, Ron, oh Ron, Ron.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron just held her tightly and let her cry. He remembered how many times he had had to comfort her after nightmares during the months right after the war. He wondered at how familiar it felt to be right where he was and how much he had missed holding her. He recalled the intensity of his emotions that night two years ago. He was saddened when he thought about how much had changed since then. He remembered how much he loved her and how much she loved him. How had that love and devotion gotten so off track? He knew that both he and Hermione were different people now. They had both grown and matured but how had they grown so apart? They really weren’t <em>that</em> different from who they were that night at Malfoy Manor, how had they gotten so lost?</p><p> </p><p>Ron took out his wand and cast a quick <em>tempus</em> charm. It was 1:15 am. It seemed to him that Hermione had fallen back to sleep so he slowly and gently removed her arms from his and tried to lay her back down. She stirred and her eyes opened in panic.</p><p> </p><p>“No! You can’t go, no, please Ron, please stay, please stay. I won’t feel safe if you’re not here. Please stay Ron, please.”</p><p> </p><p>Since he was already in his pajamas, Ron slid under the covers next to Hermione and she snuggled up to him with her back to his chest. She took his arms and wrapped them around herself. Ron settled in as the big spoon and held her tight. He could tell she was already falling asleep as she said softly, “thank you Ron, thank you, it feels so good, thank you Ron” as she drifted off.</p><p> </p><p>Ron lay there for a minute wondering at how comfortable it felt again to be spooning with Hermione and how much he missed loving her as he slowly fell asleep.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning found Hermione slowly waking up to a confusing but not unfamiliar sensation of being ensconced in Ron’s arms as the little spoon. In the past this was their normal wake up configuration and she reveled in the comfort as she groggily remembered the events of last night. She remembered the terrible nightmare as she relived the horror of the torture of that night at Malfoy Manor. She remembered how while half-asleep she had called for Ron instinctively without really knowing what she was doing. What she remembered most was the feelings of surprise and relief and comfort and peace and safety when he had shown up and put his arms around her and comforted her just as he used to do.</p><p> </p><p>She rolled over still in his arms and looked at Ron’s snoring face. Merlin, he looked good, even better than when they were together. It seemed so familiar to be wrapped up with him. She closed her eyes and lamented the fact that this was no longer <em>normal</em>. Why and how did they get to this place where they were acting as just barely friends? And then she shuddered as she remembered her actions that afternoon on the train station platform. What was she thinking? What delusions had she bought into that had led her to act so rashly and so stupidly? How did she ever conclude that she was better off without him? She knew after only a month that she had made the biggest mistake of her life. Stupid pride and stupid ambition had deceived her and now she felt so ashamed and so foolish.</p><p> </p><p>Tears started forming in her eyes as she again realized just how much she loved him and how much she needed him, at how diminished her life was without him. She couldn’t help but sob as she continued to look at Ron and then gently stroked his cheek. She softly whispered “Oh Ron, I’m so sorry, I was so wrong, I’m so sorry. I was so foolish, so stupid. I need you Ron, I need you. I love you Ron, I so wish you would love me again. Oh Ron, I need you.” She bowed her head onto his chest and cried openly now.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly Ron’s eyes opened and then focused on the familiar brown curls on the top of Hermione’s head. He had been awake for several minutes after she had turned in his arms. He had heard her sobs and the words she had spoken aloud, and he had smiled to himself. It was gratifying to hear Hermione confess how wrong it was to break up with him. It was gratifying to hear her apologize. It was most gratifying to hear her say that she needed him. She needed him!</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning, Hermione,” Ron said softly into her hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Ron? Are you awake? How long have you been awake?” Hermione gasped as she sat up and looked at him.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been awake long enough to hear everything you said this morning. I hope you meant what I heard you say.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione looked Ron straight in his eyes and took his hands in hers as he sat up and leaned against her headboard.</p><p> </p><p>“I did Ronald, I meant every word. I’m so sorry, I was so wrong to think I was better off without you and I’m sorry. I was a fool to have broken up with you. I was short sighted and stupid and completely wrong about who you are. I need you Ron, I fooled myself into thinking that I didn’t but I do. Not just last night, but everyday, I need you. I need your comfort and support and encouragement and love and all that you are. I need your balanced approach to life, I need you to make me laugh and to drag me away from work. I have missed you so badly. I know you forgave me once, can you do it some more?”</p><p> </p><p>Ron smiled, leaned forward and kissed the top of her head and completely ignored her question. “So, what happened last night that made you call for me? Were you back there again? I thought you had gotten over the nightmares.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione frowned as she remembered. “I was there again, but this time Dobby didn’t come. They brought you up from the dungeon and were torturing you and they made me watch and then Greyback came and started dragging me away. It was so much worse than ever. You came just in time to stop Greyback,” and Hermione shuddered and again snuggled into Ron’s chest. “I remembered just before going to bed it was two years ago last night, how did we not realize?”</p><p> </p><p>“I remembered too about the same time. No wonder everything yesterday was fucked up.”</p><p> </p><p>“I guess my subconscious knew to call for you. I didn’t think there was anyway you’d get here. I’m so glad you kept the deluminator.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, me too, although I’m not sure why I did. Anyway, why don’t we get up, have some breakfast?”</p><p> </p><p>“That would be wonderful Ron.”  </p><p> </p><p>“And then, Hermione,<strong><em> we need to talk</em>.”</strong></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Needs and Wants</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They talk</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER EIGHTEEN</p><p> </p><p>“And then, Hermione,<em> we need to talk</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione gulped, looked at Ron and then replied, “I know.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron looked at himself and realized he was still only wearing his normal bedtime attire – a T-shirt and some workout shorts. “Tell you what, I’m not really dressed for anything right now. Give me thirty minutes and then floo over to my place. I’ll shower and get breakfast started.”</p><p> </p><p>“OK Ron. Thank you. I look forward to seeing you shortly.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron rolled out of Hermione’s bed, grabbed his deluminator and as he floo’d back home gave thanks to the gods that it was Saturday. He couldn’t believe what he had heard Hermione say. She admitted she was wrong. She even confessed that she was foolish and stupid. He’d never heard her say such things before. Truly it seemed she no longer looked down at him as being without ambition, but now she looked up to him and had admitted that she needed him.</p><p> </p><p>In his mind Ron struggled with what now? It had been so painful to get dumped like he did. Then he remembered the intensity of his feelings when they were at Malfoy Manor. He remembered how intensely he loved Hermione then. As he searched his feelings he realized that he still loved her and his instinct to protect and care for her was still there. Why else would he have leaped to comfort her last night? His feelings were still there, just bubbling below the surface. Waking up with her in his arms this morning was a wonderful and familiar experience that he craved more of. He hoped that when Hermione came over for breakfast she’d still feel the same as when she confessed her regret at breaking up. He’d have to wait and see.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione got up a few seconds after Ron left and began to get ready. At this point she didn’t know what to expect. Was Ron going to tell her that last night was a “one-off” and to tell her that it would be best to remain only friends, or would he allude to maybe there might be more to them than that? She remembered telling herself she didn’t have time for a relationship and now she realized there couldn’t be anything less true than that. She needed to have Ron back in her life and not just as a friend. She remembered the night at Malfoy Manor and the magnitude of her feelings toward Ron and his tender care after he brought her to Shell Cottage. Back then they both knew they loved each even though it hadn’t been spoken aloud.</p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t believe she had called out to Ron last night during her nightmare and that he had responded so quickly and so wonderfully. She marveled at the connection they still had. His deluminator brought him right to her! He must still love her! In her heart Hermione hoped that Ron would be willing to get back together in some manner, but the realist in her told her not to get her hopes up too high. It had been almost eleven months since they’d been a couple, but really it had been almost a year and a half since that the New Years Eve 1998. They really hadn’t been together since then, and a lot had changed.</p><p> </p><p>Pretty close to half an hour later Hermione arrived in the lounge of Vine Cottage. As she stepped out of the floo she again was struck at how clean and cozy Ron’s home was. He was no longer the messy slob he had been at Hogwarts. Hermione was dressed in a nice casual blouse that Ginny had helped her pick out long ago but she had never worn and some well fitting jeans. After dusting off the soot, she made her way to where she knew Ron would be. She entered the kitchen and saw a freshly showered Ron, judging by the still-wet hair, working feverishly on the stove. She took a moment to admire his strong shoulders and fit body. Auror training had been very good for him.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione coughed just a bit to get his attention and said softly, “good morning again, Ron.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron looked up from his cooking and said, “good morning again, Hermione, you look wonderful.” He sighed and said, “I have to confess, in my dreams long ago, I always envisioned Saturday morning to be like this. Me in the kitchen making breakfast for the two of us, and you looking gorgeous.”</p><p> </p><p>At that point she dropped all pretenses and ran to him and wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest. At first Ron didn’t know what to do, but he dropped the spatula on the counter and hugged her back. Hermione looked up at him with a small smile and said, “thank you again for coming to me last night and for staying. I don’t know what I would have done without you.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron had a faraway look in his eyes and gave Hermione a small, sad smile. After a moment he shook his head as if to clear it and continued, “I hope you like eggs benedict, they’ll be ready in just a tic. Would you mind setting the table for us? Oh, and there’s coffee in the pot or tea if you’d like.”</p><p> </p><p>With the table set and a large mug of coffee in front of her, Hermione sat as Ron served the eggs benedict along with cottage potatoes and some fresh strawberries. Hermione once again was amazed by Ron’s culinary abilities. She looked at Ron and said, “I still find it wonderful that you can cook so well, Ron. I can’t remember the last time I had such a marvelous breakfast.”</p><p> </p><p>Both she and Ron tucked in amidst a somewhat awkward silence. After a moment Ron put down his fork and looked up at her. “I have to admit I learned to cook because I wanted to cook for you, Hermione. I figured after graduating Hogwarts that you would be working at the Ministry trying to rebuild Wizarding Britain and you would need someone to take care of you, remind you to eat and to actually take breaks. I also learned all the household cleaning spells so that I could provide you a home to live in that you would actually want to live in.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione looked up at Ron and started to reply, but Ron held up his hand. “I’m sorry, let’s finish breakfast before we go there, ok? I shouldn’t have started, and I don’t want to ruin your appetite, ok? Uh, but I do want to make sure you know that I’m really glad you’re here, Hermione.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, I can wait, and thanks, it’s good to be here with you Ron.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They finished their breakfast and then Ron and Hermione took their freshly filled mugs of coffee and sat down next to each other on the small sofa in the lounge. Ron started, “After last night, and after being apart for almost a year, I figured we needed to talk about us, Hermione. I hope that’s ok.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione looked up from her coffee and nodded. “Ok.”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought I would start by asking again if it’s true what you said as you were waking up this morning.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s true Ron. I meant every word. I’ve been hoping to talk to you for a while, and last night just confirmed some things for me. I realized shortly after breaking up with you what a mistake I’d made. I was given some bad advice and I really didn’t realize what I was doing, and I’m so sorry. I’m hoping that maybe you would consider taking me back?”</p><p> </p><p>Ron looked surprised and ignoring her question asked, “bad advice? What bad advice and by who?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione looked down and continued softly, “shortly after returning to Hogwarts after Christmas holidays I had my career advising time with McGonagall, and to my surprise Kingsley was there as well. Both of them told me how much potential I had and their high expectations for me and how I really could do some great things at the Ministry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, I don’t mean to interrupt, Hermione, but that doesn’t sound like bad advice.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, but it’s what came after that really messed me up. Both Kingsley and the Professor also told me that I needed to avoid distractions if I wanted to accomplish as much as expected and to truly live up to my potential. At the time the only distraction I could think of was you. I want to change the world, to be all that was expected of me and I foolishly thought I had to remove myself from you to make that happen. I can’t believe how messed up that was and I’m so sorry.”</p><p>Hermione stopped and hung her head as the tears started to flow. “Turns out the distractions they were talking weren’t you. They were referring to myself-absorbed campaign to free the house elves or any other crazy crusade I might start. Even Kingsley was surprised when I told him I broke up with you. I was so stupid Ron, to think that all you were was a distraction. I thought I didn’t have time for a relationship but I realize I don’t have <em>a life</em> without you. I convinced myself while away from you at Hogwarts that all those nasty things I said on the platform were true. I know now that I was so wrapped up in myself that I lost track of reality. I was in a distorted reality of my own creation.”</p><p> </p><p>“Somehow I forgot how much I need you and now I’ve lost you. I remembered how we felt about each other at the time of Malfoy Manor and I want that again. I love you, Ron. I don’t know what would have happened last night if you hadn’t been there for me. You’ve always been there for me, Ron, even when I tried to push you away.”</p><p> </p><p>At this point she just closed her eyes and sobbed. “I’m so sorry Ron, I’m so sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron moved over and put his arms around her and held her as she cried. She sniffed hard as Ron wiped the tears from her cheeks. She looked up at him and gave a watery smile. “Harry said that you told him you don’t need me and that I had to find a way for you to need me, and I’ve been trying to figure out what to do and I haven’t any idea.” Hermione hung her head and started crying again.</p><p> </p><p>Ron stroked her hair and said softly, “Hermione, do you know why I became an Auror?”</p><p> </p><p>She struggled to compose herself wondering where this thought had come from and replied, “I always thought it was to stay with Harry, but I’m guessing that’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>Ron whispered in her ear, “That was the case back when we were in 3<sup>rd</sup> year. Afterwards, I wanted to be an Auror so that I could keep you safe, Hermione. You, Hermione, not the world, not my family, you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron let go of Hermione and sat up straight. “And I already told you why I learned to cook and take care of a home, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“You told me it was so you could take care of me while I was working.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know what I need Hermione? It was worst thing you took away from me that day on the platform. Can you figure out what that was?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure, Ron.”</p><p> </p><p>“My single greatest need, Hermione, is for <em>you to need me</em> and <em>to want me</em>. I need you to need me to protect you and take care of you. I need you to think I’m important and a priority. I need for you to recognize that I’m your greatest source of support and love and encouragement and care. I need you to realize that I would do anything for you and want to do so for the rest of our lives, and I need you to want me. I need you to want me. Me. Ron Weasley. Just as I am. I need you to want me. When you dumped me you took that all away.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Ron, I do need you. I’ve learned just how much I need you ever since that day I broke up with you. I realized after I left you on the train platform that I couldn’t go cry on my best friend’s shoulder because you were the one I just broke up with, and I had no one. And I want you Ron. I want all of you. The fact that you can take care of me is just extra. I want my best friend to be more than my best friend. I want you now and forever.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron looked right at her with a smile. “Well, that’s good to hear. But here’s the thing. After we were dumped, Lu and I felt like we didn’t know how we were going to live without you and Neville. We were both in pretty sad shape. But with time and each other’s help and an assist from Ginny, we both agreed that we would survive and grow strong, and that we would actually thrive. I’m positive that I’m thriving now and after my birthday I’m pretty sure that Lu is doing in the same.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron’s voice now got softer and he reached over and took Hermione’s hands. “This may be hard to hear, Hermione, but I’ve learned my life can have meaning even if you’re not in it. I can survive without you. I am strong. I have survived.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione’s eyes flew open in surprise. This was not what she wanted to hear. She started to speak, but stopped when Ron put his finger to her lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Just because I can survive without you doesn’t mean I want to, Hermione. I for damn sure know that I want you. I want you in my life. I want to protect and take care of you. I remembered last night how I felt at Malfoy Manor. How crazy in love with you I was and how I knew I couldn’t live if you had died.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron took her hands and leaned over and gave her a chaste kiss on her lips. “I realized last night that I still feel the same way. I tried to not love you. I tried to love Lu instead. I really did try but I just couldn’t. I never stopped loving you, Hermione. Never. And I never want to stop. I’m not sure how we move on from now, but I sure want to be with you when we do.”</p><p> </p><p>At this point Hermione crashed her lips onto Ron’s, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a heated snog. Both relished how wonderful and familiar it was to be kissing each other again like this. Purrs and hums of pleasure and contentment emanated from both their voices as they kissed as if they were long lost lovers finally finding each other again.</p><p> </p><p>Ron finally broke the kiss and stood up. Hermione looked up expectantly as Ron softly said, “shall we continue this reunion in my bedroom? And afterward I can show you were your office and library will be.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron leaned down and picked Hermione up bridal style and carried her down the hall. He silently thanked Merlin that his room was clean as he gently laid her down and crawled after her pulling her into another passionate kiss.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was a hard chapter to write.  I almost feel she got off too easy... but I think the memories of Malfoy Manor would be strong enough to pull them back together.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Getting Started</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They get started</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER NINETEEN</p><p> </p><p>Previously in Chapter Eighteen:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>            Ron finally broke the kiss and stood up. Hermione looked up expectantly as Ron softly said, “shall we continue this reunion in my bedroom? And afterward I can show you were your office and library will be.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>            Ron leaned down and picked Hermione up bridal style and carried her down the hall. He silently thanked Merlin that his room was clean as he gently laid her down and crawled after her pulling her into another passionate kiss.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ron broke the kiss and rolled over looking at Hermione and resting on his elbow. Much to his dismay, the rational, tactical, and strategic part of his brain kicked in and he recognized he was getting swept up in this emotional reconnection to her. It felt so wonderful but at the same time it made him feel a bit apprehensive. This was going too fast and he needed to put the brakes on.</p><p> </p><p>He looked at her tenderly as she gazed back with anticipation. “Hermione, I’m really glad you’re here, but maybe we’re getting ahead of ourselves just a bit. I’ve kinda gotten caught up in the moment and without thinking I think I just asked you to move in with me, and I don’t think that’s a good idea yet.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smiled up at him and replied, “it did seem a bit premature, but I hope that we get there someday soon.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me, too, but I think we need some time to really get reacquainted again. Lots has gone on since we were really a couple. We really haven’t been together since that New Years when you were still at Hogwarts and we’re not the same people we were then. I still love you, Hermione, but I’m afraid I may only be in love with who you were back then. We need to get to know the people we are now. If we have a relationship it can’t be based solely on what has happened in the past.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Ron, you’re still the same Ron I grew up with, only now you’ve fully become all that I knew you could be. I’m still the same swotty know-it-all, but now I’ve finally gotten my priorities straight. But I’m not sure what you’re saying right now?”</p><p> </p><p>Ron smiled and leaned his forehead against hers. “What I’m saying is that I think it’s too early for us to have sex right now and that I would love to date you, Hermione, and to call you my girlfriend. I’d like us to just be a young adult couple right now, starting off a new relationship; only it’s unusual in that we think we already love each other. I know it sounds mental since we’ve already been together, and we both know the sex was amazing, but for the long haul I think we need to go through all the steps again. Dating, being together, meeting the parents, then hopefully moving in together and after that making it permanent. I’m in this for ever, ‘Mione and I don’t want to bollocks it up by moving too fast or skipping a step. Like I said, sounds mental, yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione wrapped her arms around Ron’s neck, looked up at him and pulled him into a kiss. “I think it sounds wonderful. As much as I would like to make love to you right now, I think it makes sense that we spend time together as a couple before going to that next step.”</p><p> </p><p>“Excellent. I would love to spend today with you and then take you out to dinner, would that be ok?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione thought for a moment and then said, “I really had nothing planned for today except maybe getting some work done. I normally have nothing to do on Saturdays except visit my parents sometimes, so I’d love to spend the day with you, Ronald.”</p><p> </p><p>“OK, since we’re a couple now, we are a couple now, yeah? I’ll let you go calling me Ronald again, as long as I get to call you ‘Mione.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione blushed and said softly, “I’d love that. I always treasured being called that by you. It was like it was only for us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, ‘Mione, there’s a bookstore in muggle London that I’d love to take you to. I want to find some books on criminology. I still think to Auror Corps can get a whole lot better and I want to learn what the muggles do. We can go there and then maybe grab some lunch and then head to Hyde Park and feed the ducks. Sound ok?”</p><p> </p><p>“It sounds wonderful.   Who would have imagined it…? Ron Weasley going to a bookstore of his own volition. I’m very impressed!”</p><p> </p><p>After a pleasant day in muggle London where both Ron and Hermione found books they wanted and spending the day just walking around the park holding hands they had a wonderful dinner at a muggle Italian restaurant. Ron and Hermione just enjoyed each other’s company as they chatted non-stop about their work and their families and everything and nothing.   After enjoying a wonderful tiramisu and some lemoncello, Ron apparated them to the lounge of Hermione’s flat.</p><p> </p><p>Ron had both his arms around Hermione’s waist and he pulled her into a tender kiss. “This has been the best day in a long time for me, ‘Mione. Thank you for spending the day with me.”</p><p> </p><p>“It was wonderful and you’re wonderful Ron. I so hope that we can build on last night and today and really rebuild and restart our relationship. I enjoyed every moment of today. I’m almost glad I had that nightmare last night as it brought you to me again.” Then Hermione became a bit apprehensive and looked up at Ron. “I do hope they don’t come back tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want me to stay?” Ron asked quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you?” she asked timidly. “I was afraid to ask, but I would love for you to stay. You’re the only one that makes me feel safe and keeps them away.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron looked at her tenderly, “do you have the nightmares often?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, but they seem to come in waves. If I have one, usually I have them 2 or 3 nights in a row and then they go away.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll go get my stuff and be right back, or would you rather come to mine?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d like to stay here, if that’s ok?”</p><p> </p><p>Ron floo’d away and returned a short ten minutes later with some pajamas and clothes for tomorrow and a toothbrush. As he brushed off the soot he smiled at Hermione who was now in a navy blue dressing gown. Ron could see her pale peach colored nightgown peeking out from underneath. “You know, ‘Mione, if I stay tonight you have to come with me to The Burrow tomorrow for brunch. Mum and Dad would love to see you, and it might be a good time for us to let everyone know we are dating again.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smiled and said, “I would love that Ron.”</p><p> </p><p>After both getting ready, they crawled into Hermione’s bed. Hermione snuggled into Ron’s right side as he lay on his back with his left hand behind his head. He cradled her into his side with his right hand and kissed the top of her head.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione reveled in the closeness. She thought back to all the nights she’d spent alone and wondered what it had been like for Ron. Then she remembered Luna had been there, so she asked quietly, “Ron?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you hold Luna like this when she was with you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, we both found comfort with each other at first after our breakups and then it just seemed normal to continue.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you ever have sex with her? Did you love her?”</p><p> </p><p>Ron wondered how to answer, but quickly realized that honesty was going to be required in their new relationship. No more lying or keeping the truth hidden. “One thing I promised myself is that from now on I will be completely honest with you. Our relationship needs trust, so no more lying. The answers are one time, and I don’t think so, I wanted to, but I don’t think I fell in love with her.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione’s response was to let out a small gasp of surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you been with anyone since me?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione gave a short laugh and looked up at him with a smirk, “Like I took the time for any of that…no, no one. No one seemed interested. Remember I don’t have the best social skills, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Ron continued on, “Lu will always have a special place in my heart, and she was very good for me, getting me to realize that I’m capable and strong and we really helped each other survive our breakups. She really helped me become the man I am today. I was devastated when you treated me so poorly, but we helped each other survive.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione looked Ron in the eyes and said softly, “Again Ron, I truly regret what I did and I’m sorry. You mentioned a while back that Ginny also helped you out. Do you mind telling me how?”</p><p>Ron smiled at the memory and recalled that night for her. “When we went to The Burrow that night, believe it or not, Ginny started talking about when Harry had broken up with her. She shared that she had been in pretty bad shape as well. She told us that this muggleborn girl played her this muggle song and she started to feel better. So, imagine this. Lu and I are at The Burrow, both devastated, and we think Ginny is going to start singing to us. Good thing she didn’t. Instead she shared the words to this muggle song called<em> I Will Survive. </em>These words were really helpful to Lu and me and helped us recover. Basically I learned that despite you breaking up with me, I could be strong and survive and even thrive. We helped each survive. According to the owls I get, I know that Lu is doing well, and I know I’m doing great, and it’s even better than great here with you in my arms.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione closed her eyes and snuggled in closer and as she started to fall asleep she murmured, “Oh, Ron, I missed you so much.”</p><p> </p><p>The next morning Hermione woke to realize that the nightmares had not returned. She was almost ecstatic at the thought as she treasured the feeling of Ron’s arms wrapped around her. She always loved being the little spoon.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The both got up late and prepared to head to The Burrow. Ron floo’d home to get ready and returned shortly thereafter. They both apparated to Ron’s childhood home. Everyone was thrilled to see Hermione and even more thrilled to see that she and Ron were back together. Molly gushed over the couple as only Molly could. Harry and Ginny were thrilled as now a potential source of drama at their wedding had been eliminated. All in all, it was a great day.</p><p> </p><p>When they were set to leave, Ron took Hermione’s hand and walked with her to the apparition point. “I hope you realize that you’re still keyed into the wards here, Hermione. Mum and Dad have always considered you family, even when we were apart, so you can floo here anytime. I know my parents were so happy to see you again, so they wanted me to tell you that you are always welcome here.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione beamed up at Ron. “Oh Ronald, I’ve always felt welcome here, everyone has made feel like I’m family and I’m so grateful. I’m sorry I stayed away for so long.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron smiled and said, “anyway, I’m sorry but I have a bunch of stuff to do, so I hope it’s ok if I say goodbye here and head home? I’ve had a great weekend and I’ll see you at lunch tomorrow?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione looked chagrined as gave Ron a forced smile. “Oh, Ok,”</p><p> </p><p>Ron was puzzled for a moment then realization hit him. “Do you want me to come over later to help with the nightmares?”</p><p> </p><p>She answered quietly, “please.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, tell you what. I should be able to take care of everything by this evening. Why don’t you floo over for dinner at 7 and then we’ll head back to your place?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Ron that would be awesome. Now that we’re back together I don’t want to be apart.”</p><p> </p><p>From then on Ron and Hermione lives fell into what they considered a comfortable pattern. They still had lunch with Harry as before and then spent several evenings a week together, but with the nightmares past, they both were sleeping in their own beds. Harry and Ginny’s wedding was rapidly approaching and they enjoyed working together as Best Man and Maid of Honor. They still remained cautious with the physical part of their relationship, as that had always been easy. Instead they focused on communication and patience and relearning about each other.</p><p> </p><p>Their relationship had some side benefits as well. All their friends and family noticed how much better and more relaxed both Ron and Hermione were. Ron’s temper mellowed completely, and if possible he was even more focused on his job of keeping people safe. Even Kingsley commented to Hermione how her colleagues found her much easier to work with since getting back with Ron.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. The Wedding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry &amp; Ginny's wedding is here and Ron gets a bit of surprise</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER TWENTY</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was two weeks before Harry and Ginny’s wedding on 5 May. Ron and Hermione had been spent most of their time together working hard with the couple getting things planned and ready. Ginny was especially grateful for their help as it meant her mother was less involved and consequently, less overbearing. Ron was all set for Harry’s stag night and Hermione had everything arranged for Ginny’s Hen party. Both Harry and Ginny were relieved that Hermione and Ron were back together and secretly laughed at the way the new/old couple bickered like they always had. One morning Harry floo’d over looking for Ron and much to his dismay had discovered that Ron and Hermione had fully reestablished their physical relationship and were doing so right there in the kitchen. He managed to leave without them knowing and reported the happy development to Ginny. Harry asked Ron about it the next morning and Ron confessed that they were usually spending the night together at Vine Cottage.</p><p> </p><p>Ron was headed home from work on Friday after a long week. He was deeply involved in a case that overlapped into France. Dealing with the French had caused Ron a ton of frustrations as the other country’s protocols were much more formal and tedious. It made Ron even more grateful that the Chief had embraced numerous reforms he had proposed that simplified and hastened investigations in Britain. Ron had wanted to move on several instances but had been hamstrung by all the approvals needed by the French Ministry. ‘Hell,’ he thought, ‘the French Aurors probably need written permission to wipe their asses. At this rate we’ll get nothing done before Christmas. Shit, this is driving me crazy.’</p><p> </p><p>When he arrived at Vine Cottage he was surprised to see Luna in his lounge. Her eyes were red and she was slumped over on the sofa. Throwing down his cloak and bag he rushed over to her and sat down next to her and reached and pulled her into his arms. Luna just sobbed into his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Lu, what’s wrong? Why are you crying? I didn’t expect you to see you till next week. What’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>Ron kissed the top of her head and waited patiently as she continued to cry. He rocked her gently and just held her. After several minutes the sobbing slowed and Lu gently lifted her head and looked at Ron.</p><p> </p><p>“It happened again to me, Ron. I got dumped again, just like last time, only this time I thought I was getting married.” She stopped for a moment then buried her face into his chest again and wailed, “nobody will ever love me, nobody wants to be with me, nobody!”</p><p> </p><p>Ron held on and just waited. “I’m here Lu, I’m here. You are loved, Lu, you are. When you’re ready I’m here to listen.”</p><p> </p><p>Luna slowly stopped crying again sat up and wiped her eyes. She gave Ron a sad smile and started, “I hope it’s ok I’m here, Ronald, I didn’t know where else to go.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course you’re welcome here, Lu. Always. What happened?”</p><p> </p><p>“It all started when we went back after your birthday. Rolf didn’t like the kiss I gave you and we argued about that. Then I started talking about Ginny and Harry’s wedding, and I asked Rolf when it was that we were going to get married because we’d been engaged for awhile and we should set a date, and we argued about that. It seemed we were arguing about everything. I told Rolf we needed to come home for Ginny’s wedding a bit early so we could get things settled instead of being out on safari and we argued about that. So I told Rolf that I was going home early and I wanted him to come with me and he said no. I told him I was going anyway and then he said ‘Ok, we’re done, we’re over, I never really wanted to get married anyway.’ So I took off my ring and threw it at him and then left. All I could think about was seeing you Ron so I came here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Lu, I’m so sorry. You deserve to be treated better than that. I’m glad you came. It is so good to see you, I’ve missed you a lot.” Ron was surprised at how good he felt learning that Lu was no longer engaged. He somehow felt just a little bit lighter inside.</p><p> </p><p>“I just remembered how good you made me feel when Neville broke up with me, I’m hoping you can help me survive this. I lost my stone in the jungle and I can’t remember the words to our song anymore, so I need you Ron, to help me remember how to survive.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron laughed to himself at the concept of ‘their’ song, but did remember how good they were for each other. Hard to believe that was almost a year ago, so much had happened since then, especially with Hermione, and he wasn’t sure how to tell Lu about them being a couple again. It was almost as if he were embarrassed that he was back with Hermione. ‘How strange’ he thought to himself. ‘I wonder what that means?’</p><p> </p><p>Ron knew that Lu need all his attention that night so he sent a patronus to Hermione explaining about Lu and how he had to cancel their date tonight so he could take care of her. Hermione responded that she understood and offered her help as well.</p><p> </p><p>Lu stayed in the lounge as Ron made them dinner. It felt just like it did back when they were roommates. Ron talked about what had been going on since his birthday, the big case he was working on. He couldn’t help but notice the disappointed look Lu had when he explained how he and Hermione gotten back together.</p><p> </p><p>After hearing all that had happened to get Ron and Hermione back together, Luna looked at Ron with a smile and said, “I’m happy for you Ronald if you’re happy. I hope that Hermione treats you better than before, because you deserve to have someone love you, truly love you. I hope it works out for you two.”</p><p> </p><p>“We seem to be getting along fine, just the occasional bickering that we’ve always done. We’ve been really focused on Ginny and Harry’s wedding plans, that’s almost all we’ve been doing together.”</p><p> </p><p>After dinner and cleaning up, Ron asked Lu, “can I take you home? I’m sure your father would like to see you.”</p><p> </p><p>Lu said, “Daddy’s not home this week, he’s at some conference in Paris. Something about newspapers, he’s getting the Quibbler back up and needs to learn about new ways of doing stuff like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry he’s not here,” said Ron.</p><p> </p><p>She looked sheepishly at the floor and replied quietly, “could I stay here like I used to? I don’t want to be alone right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course you can stay, you were my old roommate. The bed in the spare room is still there.”</p><p> </p><p>Lu looked up and bashfully said, “I mean, like we really we used to. I would love to fall asleep next to you like we did before, would that be ok? Just as friends again?”</p><p> </p><p>Ron was conflicted. “Lu, remember what happened the last night you were here? The night of the Halloween Ball?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes Ron, it was the best night of my life and I loved every minute of it. I think back on it all the time. The Ball and especially what happened after we came home. You don’t know how hard it was to leave the next day. I always wonder what would have happened if I had stayed.”</p><p> </p><p>“But I’m with Hermione now, it wouldn’t look good. She knows that we had sex one time, so she probably wouldn’t approve.”</p><p> </p><p>To Ron’s surprise, Lu laughed softly. “One time? I hardly think it was one time that night. I lost count how many times you got me there that night. One time? Ha!”</p><p> </p><p>“You know what I mean, Lu. If you promise that you will be like the first night you were here when we were just friends, and not like the last night, I can see you sleeping in my bed one night. We just have to be careful how we talk about it, and I have to be honest with Hermione. No more lying in our relationship.”</p><p> </p><p>That same Friday night Hermione was at home having heard from Ron about Luna being back and her breakup with Rolf. She actually was glad to have the night at home to continue working on her latest big project. Finally, after all these months of talking and learning and analyzing, she was putting together her proposal for reorganizing, revamping and improving the efficiency of the Ministry, and she was very excited. She hoped Luna was ok, and she knew that Ron would take good care of her.</p><p> </p><p>She was surprised though when Ron’s patronus showed up again right before bedtime. Ron’s voice came through clearly and deliberately, “Hermione, Lu is still pretty upset about everything and she asked if she could stay here tonight with me, and…” here Ron’s voice faltered just a bit. “And she wants it to be just like before where she sleeps in my bed with me. Full honesty is what we are doing so I wanted to let you know and ask if it was ok.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione was now dismayed. Should she say no, which would imply she didn’t trust him, or should she say yes and run the risk of Luna getting too close to Ron? She finally decided to trust Ron and sent her patronus back with the message, “I’m ok with it Ron because I trust you and I know you’re doing this to help Luna, and I’m grateful for the honesty. Give my best to Luna, and goodnight. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron and Lu got ready for the night just as they always had. As before, Lu crawled into Ron’s king size bed and snuggled up against his right side with Ron’s right arm wrapping around her.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you Ronald for letting me stay here again, and thank Hermione for me as well. I always feel so safe and warm and loved when I with you. Good night Ron.”</p><p> </p><p>And just like their first night together, Luna leaned up and gave Ron a quick kiss. She whispered against his lips, “thank you Ron, thank you,” and then snuggled back down on Ron’s chest.</p><p> </p><p>Ron’s eyes flew open after the kiss. What was going on? Why did he feel so comfortable with Lu here? Shouldn’t he be feeling anxious with someone other than Hermione next to him? Why did this feel so normal? He realized how much he had missed Lu and wondered at how glad he felt that she was back, and back with him. He tried to sleep not knowing really what he was feeling, but it was late into the night that his eyes finally closed after pondering all that he was feeling.</p><p> </p><p>______________&amp; _____________</p><p> </p><p>The week before the wedding went by quickly. Both the Stag Party and the Hen Do had gone over wonderfully thanks to Ron and Hermione’s extensive planning. Both Ron and Hermione were really busy with his international case and her reorganization project, so they didn’t get to spend much time together before the wedding. Luna had reluctantly returned to her childhood home after agreeing with Ron it would be for the best. The first night she was gone though, Ron realized that he missed having her there.</p><p> </p><p>But here they were. Harry and Ginny were married, the speeches had been given and it was time to dance. Harry and Ginny danced the first song by themselves and were well applauded by the large crowd. The second song started and Ron looked over at Hermione and asked, “Come and dance? I’m still pretty good”</p><p> </p><p>“I would love to,” she replied and took his hand as he guided her onto the dance floor with the rest of the wedding party. She relished the feeling of being in Ron’s arms and the elegance of dancing so wonderfully with him. They smiled at each other and congratulated each other on the successful completion of their Best Man and Maid of Honor duties. They both expressed gratitude that it was almost over now and they could start thinking about something other than the wedding.</p><p> </p><p>Ron leaned in and whispered in her ear. “’Mione, we should get away next weekend. Go someplace just the two of us and celebrate surviving this wedding. Talk about work or anything else that’s not this wedding.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione laughed and replied, “that would be great. I can’t remember spending a night without something wedding related happening or being planned, except that one night when Luna first came home.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wonderful, I’ll find us a place on the coast where we can just get away. Can you get away at 5pm on Friday?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be sure to. Thank you, Ronald for thinking of us.”</p><p> </p><p>The song ended and they walked over to their seats. They passed Lu on the way who had been dancing with George. Luna looked up at Ron and smiled. Ron smiled back and after getting Hermione to her seat turned to Luna and asked, “Hey Lu, would you like to dance?” and held out his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, Ronald, I would love to.” She took his hand and they walked out to the dance floor.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione looked on as George sat next to her. George leaned over and said, “so glad you and Ronniekins got your heads out of your arses and are together again, although Luna there looks to be on the hunt”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione laughed and said, “always the charmer, George and don’t worry, I trust Ron.”</p><p> </p><p>Lu was so happy to be back in Ron’s arms. She had missed sleeping in his bed but understood why she had to move home. “Oh Ron, you look so good and it feels so good to be held by you again. I so love dancing with you. I glad that Hermione is willing to share you just a little bit.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron laughed and smiled at her and replied, “No worries, Lu, and you look great yourself. So glad you’re here and safe. So, what are you going to do now?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so excited! I just got the owl today! Hagrid is retiring next year and Headmistress McGonagall wants me to go to Hogwarts to be his assistant this fall, and then to take his place as the Magical Creatures Professor the next year. I’m this close to my mastery and will finish next month. I’m so excited and you’re the first person I wanted to tell.”</p><p>Ron picked Lu up and gave her a spin and said, “That’s wonderful, Lu, congratulations!” He then gently put her down and kissed her cheek. “That’s so cool.”</p><p> </p><p>As Ron walked Lu back to the wedding party table, he marveled at how wonderful it felt to dance again with Lu. He really had missed her and was just starting to realize how much. He again asked himself, ‘what is going on with me? Why do I feel so good being with Lu again?’</p><p> </p><p>After dancing the rest of the night with Hermione and one time with his sister, the bride, Ron took Hermione and apparated to Vine Cottage. They both got ready for bed and were looking forward to spending the night together for the first time since Luna had returned. Hermione crawled into Ron’s bed and cuddled into his left side. Ron leaned over and kissed her soundly then softly said, “I’m glad to be together tonight, ‘Mione, but I’m really tired after all that happened this week and today. Can I make it up to you tomorrow?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Ron, you’ve read my mind. All I want to do is sleep right now, so thanks, tomorrow is good. Goodnight Ron.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione gave Ron one last kiss and rolled onto her left side away from Ron.</p><p> </p><p>Ron noticed how empty his arms felt. A vision of Lu snuggled into his right side appeared in his mind, and Ron thought to himself, ‘why am I thinking about Lu right now? Oh shit, what is going on with me?’</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ron figures it out and they move forward</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N:  some of you wondered what the heck is going on with Ron and Luna.  Hopefully this chapter will clear things up.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER TWENTY ONE</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Previously in Chapter 20</span>:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>         Hermione gave Ron one last kiss and rolled onto her left side away from Ron.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>         Ron noticed how empty his arms felt. A vision of Lu snuggled into his right side appeared in his mind, and Ron thought to himself, ‘why am I thinking about Lu right now? 
                     Oh shit, what is going on with me?’</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ron smiled to himself and shook his head as if to clear it. He chided himself for getting caught up in Lu being back and being sucked into the old feelings he had had when Lu was here before. He reminded himself that he’d moved on from then and had reconciled with Hermione and they were getting along well and they were happy. He rolled to his left and slid his left arm underneath Hermione’s neck and slid his chest against her back. Hermione sleepily reached around and pulled over Ron’s right arm and wrapped herself up as the little spoon. Ron pulled her tight against him and settled in.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm,” she murmured. “So good, so safe, so warm, I love you Ron.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron kissed the back of her head gently and replied, “love you too ‘Mione.”</p><p> </p><p>And Ron realized he truly, truly, loved Hermione. Sure Lu was soft and affectionate but she was static and the only thing they really had in common was break ups. Hermione was alive and moving and challenging and he could see an amazing future with her. He calmly laughed at his earlier musings and thought to himself ‘what was I thinking?’ as he slowly drifted off with Hermione securely in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>____________ &amp; ___________</p><p> </p><p>It was finally Friday. Ron had been working exhaustedly on his case and was making progress it seemed despite the ‘help’ of the French Auror Corps. He and Hermione had spent most of their nights together working so their weekend would be free. She was helping him with his case; she was especially helpful in providing insights into the French culture. He had been helping with her plan, offering insights into how some groups would respond to her proposal and helping craft counter arguments to possible objections.</p><p> </p><p>By the end of the week Ron was feeling really good about the raid he had planned out for next week. Timing in this case was critical to apprehend all the suspects that were involved, otherwise he would have planned the mission for the previous day. It was a perfect weekend for him to get away as everything was all set up. He just had to wait till Wednesday.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione too had been working hard all week. Her extensive reorganization plan had been reviewed by Minister Shacklebolt, and she was making the final tweeks he had requested. She was scheduled to go before the Wizengamot next week to present her plan and she wanted to make sure it was bulletproof. She just had a few more revisions to make and then she was to meet Ron at the ministry portkey office at 5 as they had arranged. Despite being so busy all week, Ron had found a quaint cottage on the northern coast for them and had made all the arrangements for the weekend including setting up the portkey.</p><p> </p><p>As usual, Hermione got caught up in her work and when finished looked up in horror and realized it was half six and she was really late to meet Ron. She rapidly threw all the parchments into her bag and ran as quickly as she could to the portkey office, hoping that Ron would still be there. She knew she had screwed up badly and didn’t know what she was going to tell Ron if she could find him.</p><p> </p><p>She turned the final corner into the portkey office and was relieved to find Ron sitting calmly reading one of the old Quidditch magazines left in the waiting room. She ran to him and gasped as he looked up at her, “oh Ron, I’m so sorry, I lost track of time and I know I’m late and I’m really really sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>As Ron stood up with a scowl, Hermione threw herself to him said quietly, “I’m so sorry Ron, I hope you can forgive me for being late. You’re probably thinking ‘same old Hermione, late again’ but I’m really sorry. I so want my proposal to go through next week and I was just making the changes Kingsley wanted and I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron put his arms around her and said, “yeah Hermione, I was thinking just that… ‘same old Hermione,’ and I started to get angry at being second priority again. I also thought about coming up to your office and dragging you out.” He put his hand under her chin and lifted it up so he could see into her eyes. “But then I had the chance to really think about things and to think about us. At first I was really annoyed, but then I realized that I could choose how to respond to your being late. I could chose to be angry and selfish and demanding, or I could choose to see the big picture and to choose <em>us.</em> Instead of being angry, I chose us, Hermione, I chose us. I chose what’s best for us instead of what’s best for me. What’s best for us is for you to finish your work so that you can be relaxed and comfortable and enjoy this weekend, so I choose not to be angry.</p><p> </p><p>As we go forward in this relationship I’ve realized what’s important. It’s not you, and it’s not me. What’s important is <em>us</em>. I also realized that being passionate about your work is who you are. It’s who you are and I love you. If it’s who <em>you</em> are then it’s who <em>we</em> are. It defines you as the person I love and therefore it defines the <em>us</em> that <em>we are.</em> So, I’m glad you’re finished, I’m glad you’re here and I look forward to spending the weekend together. As we go forward I hope that together we can make <em>us</em> the most important person in our relationship. I love you so much and I’m hoping to always choose to do what’s best for <em>us</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>This was not what Hermione expected to hear. As she listened to Ron, her eyes got wider and her mouth dropped open. She expected the Weasley temper to show up and she expected to be yelled at. As Ron finished, she was amazed at the wisdom and grace that came from him, but the more she contemplated what he said, the more she realized that she shouldn’t be surprised at his maturity and forgiveness. This was the new Ron and she gloried in the fact that this amazing man loved her. She sobbed and buried her face in his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Ron, I love you too and I don’t deserve you. Thank you, thank you Ron.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron gently moved her away from him and wiped the tears from her eyes and cheeks before kissing her lovingly. “Let’s go get away. Are you ready?”</p><p> </p><p>___________ &amp; ___________</p><p> </p><p>It was a glorious weekend in a little cottage on the coast in North York Moors National Park. Ron and Hermione slept late, made love, ate well at the local pubs, and talked long and hard about their relationship and their future. They talked about what they each thought it meant to be ‘us.’ They talked about and confessed their past mistakes and misunderstandings and gave each other grace and forgiveness. They talked about their work and the important things happening next week; Hermione’s presentation to the Wizengamot on Tuesday and Ron’s raid on Wednesday and how they had both benefited from the help of the other. They talked about their hopes and dreams. They played chess and sat outside and read and walked along the shore. Hermione even got Ron to play a muggle game called ‘Scrabble.’</p><p> </p><p>Sunday morning they sat in a little café enjoying breakfast and tea. After finishing his full English, he put his fork down and smiled at Hermione. “One year ago who would have thought that you and I would be sitting here together? I certainly didn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione looked up puzzled and then Ron could tell when the realization hit. Hermione looked down and tried not to look sheepish. She said softly and sadly, “I broke up with you a year ago today, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Ron smiled and said, “yeah, May 14, 1999, worse day of my life. But look at us now. I think we’re doing great, and I look forward to getting to be more and more <em>us</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Ron, I look back and recognize it was one of my worst days as well. I don’t know what I was thinking and I’m so glad you helped me finally figure it out and we’re here today. I’m thrilled to be thinking about the future and learning more about being <em>us</em>. It has been wonderful this weekend and it’s been just exactly the break I needed before Tuesday.”</p><p> </p><p>__________ &amp; __________</p><p> </p><p>Monday morning and both Hermione and Ron were back at work. Ron was putting the last details together for his mission. He would be leaving Tuesday evening right after Hermione’s presentation to the Wizengamot and he should be back late Wednesday.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione was putting the finishing touches to her presentation. Her plan would completely restructure and rebuild the Ministry. The plan would not only reorganize the Ministry, it would remove the rampant nepotism and pro-pureblood bias in hiring and promotions. It would create local wizarding districts for more local control, especially of the new wizarding primary schools and the new medical clinics that had recently been approved after her hard work. Most important her plan included several layers of checks and balances that would prevent the creation of future dark lords.</p><p> </p><p>Tuesday after lunch found Hermione in her best dress robes standing at the podium in front of the entire Wizengamot. Behind her showing support was Minister Shacklebolt and all the Ministry Department Heads. After following Ron’s advice and working with each department, Hermione had persuaded every department to be part of the new plan. Also sitting there in their finest Auror dress uniforms were Ron and Harry. Just before she had walked up the podium to begin her presentation of the plan she had spent a quiet moment with just Ron. He had whispered to her words of support, encouragement, and love. As she began her presentation she had looked over at Ron and he gave given her a big smile and a thumbs up.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione was wrapping up her presentation. She finished with a final admonition to the Wizengamot to “move Wizarding Britain into the 20<sup>th</sup> century and to a preeminent position in the Wizarding World by approving this comprehensive plan and improving the lives of every witch and wizard in the Britain.”</p><p> </p><p>Minister Shacklebolt took over the podium after her presentation and stated loudly, “I encourage each and every one of you to embrace the future and to approve what I have titled The Granger Plan.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione jumped up and ran over to the podium. She whispered into the Minister’s ear before he could continue. Kingsley looked at Hermione questioningly and the nodded and grinned. He turned back to the assembly and smiled as he said, “I have been requested to retitle this plan. Instead of The Granger Plan, let this be known as The Forward Plan, as it does indeed move us foreward.”</p><p> </p><p>Three hours later the discussion and questions amongst the Wizengamot membership continued, but Ron had to leave for his mission. He hugged Hermione and once again congratulated her on all she had accomplished and laughed again at her request to rename the plan. “You could have been even more famous!” he had teased her. Ron stood and kissed her discreetly. “I’ll see you soon, I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>“Be careful,” Hermione whispered to him.</p><p> </p><p>Ron replied “always,” and walked quickly out of the Wizengamot chambers. He had work to do and he was thrilled he was finally able to go get it done.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Next Steps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things wrap up</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>CHAPTER TWENTY TWO</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was Thursday afternoon and Hermione had not yet heard that Ron was back from his mission. Hermione was in her office when Harry appeared in her doorway, out of breath as if he’d run there from the Auror Department.</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione, Ron’s team just got back from their mission. Thayer told me that it was pretty terrible. Ron’s ok but not really. Ron just dropped off the suspects and apparated back home. Could you go check on him for me? I think he could use a friend right now.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione dropped her quill and ran toward the floo. As far as she was concerned anything Kingsley needed right now could wait until forever.</p><p> </p><p>Entering Vine Cottage she found Ron slumped on the floor against sofa in the lounge with his head down, shoulders sagging and his arms around his drawn up knees.   He was still in his Auror field uniform and it was dirty and torn and there seemed to be blood on his arm.</p><p> </p><p>She ran to him and sat next to him, wrapping her right arm on his shoulder. “Ron, are you ok? I’m here Ron, it’s ok. It’s ok.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron slowly looked up and she could see tear tracks down his cheeks. At first it seemed he couldn’t focus and he didn’t recognize her but then his eyes suddenly widened, he gave a cry and then he wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her chest. Hermione just held him, rocking slowly back and forth making soft shushing noises and repeating, “it’s ok, it’s ok, you’re ok, you’re safe, I’m here.”</p><p> </p><p>After several minutes of just being held, Ron lifted his head and wiped his face with his filthy sleeve. “Hermione?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m here Ron, are you ok? What happened? Do you want to talk about it?”</p><p> </p><p>Ron took a deep breath and looked at her. “There are some bastards out there that are just fucking evil, you know. I’ve seen some pretty fucked up things in this job, but this was just awful.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron then closed his eyes, slumped back down and put his head on his knees, leaning against Hermione. He started speaking softly, almost as if he was talking to himself. “We’ve been working this case for a while now. We got wind of a human trafficking ring centered in Marseille. It was like the central market. They’d bring in muggle kids; runaways and kidnapped kids from the UK, France, the US, and Eastern Europe and then auction them off to the highest bidder.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron stopped and took a deep breath and looked at Hermione with a grim face. “Those bastards had girls there as young 8 years old. We had to wait until Wednesday because that’s when the latest group of girls arrived from Budapest and the auction was that night. We wanted to get everyone we could.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione squeezed Ron’s shoulder and softly said, “sounds awful Ron.”</p><p> </p><p>“The worst part was when we arrived those bastards used <em>Imperio</em> on the girls and had them act as human shields to try to get away.” Ron stopped and looked down and fresh tears started running down his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“We caught everyone after a short intense fight. We had a few Aurors injured, but several girls were hit by spells in the crossfire. One was a little 8-year-old girl who kept crying that she wanted her mummy. All I could do was hold her as she died in my arms.” Ron slumped even more and started crying in earnest.</p><p> </p><p>“She died, Hermione, she died and I couldn’t do anything to save her. I COULDN’T SAVE HER,” he cried aloud and looked up at the ceiling shaking his raised arms. He slumped again and said softly, “I couldn’t save her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Ron, that’s horrible, I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Tears started down her cheeks as Hermione reached around and pulled Ron into her arms and just held him as he cried quietly. He shifted around and ended up with his head on her chest again.</p><p> </p><p>They stayed that way and cried together for a long while before Hermione kissed his head. “That was a terrible situation, Ron, terrible,” she whispered. “A terrible situation, but you made it better. You’re being there ended the trafficking and saved countless other girls. You provided comfort to a poor victim that otherwise would have been all alone. You did good Ron, you did all that you could and you’ve made the world a better place. We need to mourn the little girl and honor her as you are doing. You did good Ron. It’s ok Ron. It’s ok.”</p><p>They stayed on the lounge floor for a while until Ron’s stomach gave a large growl.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione lifted Ron’s chin and looked into his eyes. “Let me take care of you tonight, my good sir knight. Let me take care of you. Let’s get you cleaned up and fed. When was the last time you had something to eat?”</p><p> </p><p>“Dunno, been a while.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione gently pulled Ron up and led him to his bedroom. She had him sit on his bed and proceeded to remove his jacket and then his boots and socks. He simply sat there with his head down. She unbuttoned and removed his shirt and gingerly took off his wand holster and laid it next to him on the bed. She took both his hands and pulled him up and then unbuckled his belt and dropped his trousers to the floor. Last she removed his boxers and led him to the loo and into the shower. After getting the water just the right amount of hot, she removed all of her clothes and gently pushed him into the streaming water. Ron simply stood there while Hermione scrubbed off all the dirt and blood from his body. After rinsing off all the soap she gently shampooed his hair. She left him under the water to soak and stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel to dry off.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you ok?” she asked. “Do you want to stay for a while?”</p><p> </p><p>“I think so,” he said softly. “m’ok.”</p><p> </p><p>“How about you stay here while I go get you something to drink and make dinner for us. Firewhiskey?”</p><p> </p><p>“yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione got dressed went into the kitchen and found enough leftovers in the fridge to feed them both. After plating everything and setting them to warm, she poured Ron and herself large tumblers of firewhiskey and headed back to the loo.</p><p> </p><p>She found Ron slumped on the floor of the shower with the water cascading on him still. She turned off the water and lifted his head so he would look at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, let’s get you dressed,” she said and pulled him up again. She handed him the firewhiskey and he took a large swig. Using a towel and her wand she dried him off quickly and took him to his bedroom. She found a pair of sleep shorts and a Cannons jersey for him to wear. Ron sat on the bed while she dressed him and then she put slippers on his feet.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione had never seen Ron this down after a mission. It reminded her of how he was right after Fred’s funeral. She took her firewhiskey from Ron and lifted her glass to his.</p><p> </p><p>“Here’s to putting those bastards in Azkaban,” she said and they clinked glasses. Hermione saw the beginnings of the light returning to Ron’s eyes and she felt just a slight bit relieved.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s get some food into you. I found some leftovers that should work.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione led Ron into the kitchen and sat him down at the table. He slumped into the chair and put his head in his hands and rested his elbows on the table and looked down at the floor. She pulled out the two plates of food she had prepared earlier and laid them on the table. She poured water and more firewhiskey and set them in front of Ron and sat down next to him. She looked at him with love and was saddened to see how distraught he still was.</p><p> </p><p>Ron just stared at the floor. “C’mon Ron, you should eat something,” Hermione implored. “It will make you feel better. I’m also here to listen if you want to talk more.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron looked up and shrugged and picked his fork and started to eat. As they ate Ron’s excellent leftover roast chicken and mash, Ron talked more about the mission. He mentioned they were able to apprehend everyone and he felt good about that. Hermione continued to offer words of encouragement and affirmation for all the good he and his team had done.</p><p> </p><p>“You took a terrible situation and made it better, Ron. I’m so sorry about the little girl. We should find out who she was and contact her family and offer any help we can.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron gave her a half smile and said, “that would be great. Good idea, thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>That night after almost a full bottle of firewhiskey, Ron lay quietly in his bed with his head once again on Hermione’s chest. She stoked his hair and continued to whisper words of comfort to her best friend.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly Ron popped his head up and looked at Hermione. “How did you know to come here? I was surprised to see you, but I’m really glad you came. I would probably still be sitting on the floor of the lounge if you hadn’t found me. I really appreciate you being here and taking care of me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Harry said you might need a friend after your mission so I dropped everything and guessed you’d be here.”</p><p> </p><p>“What did Kingsley say when you were leaving?”</p><p> </p><p>“I have no idea, I just left. I suppose I should send an owl and let him know what happened.”</p><p> </p><p>“You just left your job and came here? Don’t you have a ton of work to do after your presentation last Tuesday?”</p><p> </p><p>“I do have a ton of work, but that doesn’t matter right now. Right now you’re all that matters Ronald Weasley.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron snuggled back down onto Hermione and said softly, “thank you, love, thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>After several minutes of comfortable silence Ron looked up at her again. “You know, I just realized something, ” he said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s that Ron?”</p><p> </p><p>“After you broke up with me and we were apart I convinced myself that I didn’t need you, Hermione. I was wrong,” he said and hugged her even tighter. “I need you, Hermione, I need you.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione’s breath caught in her throat. “You need me?” she asked hesitantly.</p><p> </p><p>“I need you Hermione. Today has taught me that I need you, and I want you here all the time. Move in with me, Hermione. Move in like I’ve always wanted you to. I love you and want you here all the time. Please.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Ron, I love you too and would love to move in with you.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron then shifted up and pulled Hermione to him and kissed her soundly on the lips. The kiss rapidly turned into a full snog. Shortly thereafter clothes were shed and they came together as only lovers can. It was slow and loving and complete.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning found both Ron and Hermione back to work at the Ministry. Hermione made apologies to Kingsley that were rapidly dismissed as unnecessary.</p><p> </p><p>Ron found himself buried in the paperwork needed after the successful mission. Since this mission carried over to multiple nations, it was even more complicated. Seems that the European Aurors were way behind in the use of any muggle technology and still required parchment and owls for communication. Ron just shook his head at the inefficiency and the lack of speed at getting everything processed and in order. The sooner they got the paperwork done the sooner those toe-rags would be permanently in Azkaban. At the end of the day he and his team finally completed all the necessary documentation and he left his office to find Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>As he was waiting for her to get ready to head home he complained from her doorway about the inefficiency and slow pace of the European Aurors.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe how long it takes for those folks on the continent to get their reports and documents in order. Thayer, Newton, Fuller, and I were done before lunch and we had to wait until an hour ago to get anything from them. I wish someone would bring those morons into the 20<sup>th</sup> century.”</p><p> </p><p>Minister Shacklebolt just happened to be walking by and heard Ron’s comments and he walked over toward him.</p><p> </p><p>“Interesting idea, Weasley, interesting. I wonder who that someone could be. It would be helpful for the whole ministry to have our European compatriots up to our level of technology. I’ll have to bring it up at our next European Union summit meeting. Good idea Ron.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron nodded at Kingsley and silently said to himself, ‘oh shit, what have I done.’</p><p> </p><p>Hermione moved into Vine Cottage a week after Ron had broken up the human trafficking ring. They found that living together was much easier than they had thought. Ron’s continued to keep their place clean and was thrilled to cook most nights for Hermione. She was thrilled with the office / library they had and filled every bookshelf with her books. She found that having a place at home that allowed her to finish things meant that she could go home at quitting time with Ron almost every night. They found sleeping and waking up together every night and day was more wonderful than they hoped.</p><p> </p><p>Two weeks after Ron’s complaining about the European Aurors, he was called into Kingsley’s office.</p><p> </p><p>“Come in, Weasley,” Minister Shacklebolt said. “I hope you remember what you said back when you were finishing up the Marseille trafficking case, because I have some good news for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron looked puzzled and tried to remember what Kingsley was talking about. “Oh, yeah, I was complaining that the Aurors on the continent were way behind us in using muggle technology for communications and records and such.”</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly. If I remember correctly, your exact quote was ‘I wish someone would bring those morons into the 20<sup>th</sup> century.’ Well, at the last European Union meeting I made that suggestion and everyone enthusiastically agreed, and they’re going forward with a program to bring the entire Union up to our standard.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron found a smile creeping on his face. “Hey, that’s great, finally get those folks up to speed so we’re not sitting around waiting for them anytime we have a case that crosses the channel. I think that’s terrific, but I’m curious what this has to do with me.”</p><p> </p><p>“All the ministers want you to run the program for the entire European Union. I explained to them what an excellent job you did with our Auror Office and how it then spilled over into the entire Ministry. I also explained how Weasleys Wheezes developed the magic to allow muggle technology and electricity to work around magic, so everyone agreed you would be the best to bring every country and the Union up to date.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, um, ok. What would this mean?” Ron asked. He wasn’t sure about this and wanted more details.</p><p> </p><p>Kingsley spent the next 30 minutes explaining the scope, goals, and objectives the Union had agreed upon and how the project would be headquartered in Brussels, Belgium.</p><p> </p><p>Ron was now concerned. “Would that mean I’d have to move to Brussels?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, for the duration of the project. We want you to start immediately and we all figure it will take 2-3 years to complete everything. It would be a great opportunity for you Ron to make your name known again throughout wizarding Europe. The pay would be about double what you make as an Auror, and a huge promotion would be waiting for you when you came back.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, it’s an honor to be considered for this, but I need some time to think it over and to talk with Hermione. She just moved in with me and this would certainly mess things up. Can I get back to you in a couple days?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure Ron, talk it over with your girlfriend and let me know in a week?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, sir and thank you, sir.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron met Hermione at her office and they floo’d home to Vine Cottage. Ron’s head was spinning after his conversation with Kingsley.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, ‘Mione, I need to talk with you about something. Is now a good time?” Ron asked as they exited the floo.</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t we change into comfortable clothes and grab something to drink and I’ll meet you in the lounge in 10?” she replied.</p><p> </p><p>They met shortly thereafter; both had grabbed a beer from the fridge. Ron and Hermione both found a real taste for craft beer after being introduced to it by her father.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione looked at Ron expectantly. “So, what’s up?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not going to believe this, but Kingsley and all the European Ministers want me to head up a project to bring the rest of the European Union up to our level of technology and communications.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Ron, that’s wonderful, how exciting! Congratulations!” she said as she rose to hug him.</p><p> </p><p>Ron raised his hand to slow her down. “Hold on a sec, ‘Mione. Hang on a sec. I have to move to Brussels for 2-3 years to do this.”</p><p> </p><p>The excitement on her face rapidly faded as she simply said, “oh,” and sat back down. “I just moved in. When would you leave?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure, but Kingsley said they wanted to start immediately.”</p><p> </p><p>Again Hermione got quiet. “I just got rid of my flat. Where would I go?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, let’s not worry about that yet. I haven’t decided if I want to take the job, although it would double my pay and be a huge promotion, but we have a few days to decide.”</p><p> </p><p>“We?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes we. This decision affects us, so we need to decide what’s best for us. We need to think and talk and then decide together.”</p><p> </p><p>“But Ron, this decision should be yours. It’s your career and your opportunity. I’m flattered you want to include me, but this is about you. You need to decide.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron took a deep breath and said quietly. “It’s about us. We decide, because us is more important than me or you.”</p><p> </p><p>They agreed to talk more about it after dinner and when they did Hermione explained that she was a critical time for her Ministry “Forward Plan” as things were really starting to happen and significant changes were been made to the obsolete laws, policies and practices.</p><p> </p><p>“I really need to be present at work right now to make sure nothing gets derailed or goes sideways as we start to implement all the changes we’re making. My team and I have to really pay attention over the next year to make sure we do it all correctly or it will all go to hell,” she explained to Ron. “I was going to tell you that I was really going to be busy for awhile and ask for your support if I have to work late or weekends.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron looked pensive for a moment but nodded and said, “I understand. This plan of yours is a huge deal and will correct a whole host of wrongs that have probably existed for centuries, so I know it has to be done right. It’s also why you can’t move to Belgium if I go…”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, Ron, but you’re right, I really can’t leave now. But this is a big opportunity for you. You really can’t pass it up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Would that be the best thing for us? Me taking the job and moving to Brussels? I’ve just got you here and now I’m supposed to leave?”</p><p> </p><p>Since tomorrow was Saturday, they both agreed to sleep on it and talk more over breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>Ron tossed and turned all night trying to sleep but it was hard as he was wrestling with the decision. Hermione was correct, she couldn’t leave and this was a spectacular opportunity for him, but they had finally gotten together as he had dreamed for several years. If he moved he knew it would be difficult to see Hermione as she would be working hard and long hours on her very important Ministry plan. He knew that she wouldn’t take very good care of herself if left alone. She would need someone while she concentrated on the plan and he had planned to always be there.</p><p> </p><p>But he also knew that this might be his best shot at something big. Was he willing to give up his best shot?</p><p> </p><p>After finally succumbing to sleep, Ron woke up at his normal early time. It was surprising to Hermione that Ron seemed to wake up every morning before she did. She noticed it was quite the contrast to their Hogwarts days and was another reminder of how much Ron had grown up and matured. Ron had turned out exactly as she knew he could.</p><p> </p><p>Ron slipped out from the bed and headed to the kitchen to get breakfast ready. He had come to a conclusion last night and was feeling good about what he wanted to do. He just needed to make sure that he and Hermione would be on the same page.</p><p> </p><p>He knew he had about an hour before Hermione would wander out looking for coffee first thing. So he took his time and got everything together just as she arrived in the kitchen and took the offered mug.</p><p> </p><p>Ron plated the fry-up he’d made and sat down to eat along with Hermione. He looked up at her as she ate and gave a great big smile at her.</p><p> </p><p>She grimaced as she was still waking up and said, “You look happy this morning, Ron, what’s up?”</p><p> </p><p>“I know what I want to do, Hermione, I just need you to agree to what I think I want to do.”</p><p> </p><p>“What have you decided, Ron?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s kinda long story, so get comfortable. When you broke up with me, my only goal back then was to learn to survive without you. Lu and I helped each other survive and get through what was a devastating time for both of us. We really helped each other.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sor…” Hermione tried to interrupt but Ron placed his fingers on her lips to stop her.</p><p> </p><p>“My turn, my dear. I know it’s hard but you need to just listen for a few minutes. You’ll know when it’s your turn, I guarantee it. So, anyway, at first I just wanted to survive and prove to myself and to you that I was quite capable of doing well, both at home and at work. I think I did that quite well. But then when we became friends again and started hanging out a bit I realized that I didn’t want to just survive like I had been. I wanted to thrive, I wanted more and when we got back together I realized that I needed you to thrive. I can survive by myself, but to thrive, I need you.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron stopped and took a breath and held up his hand as it looked like Hermione wanted to speak. “Not yet, Hermione.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, so I now have this great opportunity offered to me, but it would mean leaving you behind. Only for 2 to 3 years, but we both know that it would be difficult if not impossible for us to get together routinely with all that you’ll have going and all that I’d be doing as well. So I asked myself the basic question we need to always ask ourselves.”</p><p> </p><p>“That question is: What is best for us?”</p><p> </p><p>"Once I got to that place the decision was easy. You have a monumental task starting where you get the chance fix a Ministry that has been broken for hundreds of years, so it would be a crime against humanity to take you away from that and move to Belgium with me. Me taking the job and you moving with me would be good for us, but would it be what was best for us?”</p><p> </p><p>“And the answer was no. You need to stay here and get that done. And I’m sorry, but you’ll need someone to take care of you while you do it. You’ll need someone to make sure you eat, make sure you sleep, make sure you take a break every once in a while. You’ll need a shoulder to cry on sometimes and arms to lift you up at other times. And I’m the best person to do that for you because I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not going to take the job in Belgium because staying here is what’s best for us. A few years ago I promised you I would never leave you again, and I want to keep that promise. In fact I want to commit to staying with you forever, and I hope that you would commit to that too.”</p><p> </p><p>At this point Ron stood up from the table and walked around to Hermione’s side and got down on one knee.</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione, I love you and I always will. This may seem soon, but we’ve known each other for ever and we’ve seen already the best and worst of both of us, and I want that us to be forever. Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Ron!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>fin</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>